Ice & Thunder
by Kuma Naru
Summary: The Prince of Asgard and The Prince of Jotunheim had been arranged to marry each other. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

_I present to you - a collaboration story between myself and my very good friend Charlie. It is in RP format (as that is exactly what it is), but I have, upon the OK of my partner, changed and rearranged somethings for your reading pleasure._

 _It is still on going and shall be for as long as my wonderful friend shall have me! We have lots of fun writing and collaborating this with each other, and we do hope you have just as much fun reading it =]_

 _Please do not forget to:_  
 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!** (And if you so like, follow us both on Tumblr - Me: Kuma Naru. Charlie: Djcjloveslarrybishes)_

 ** _P.s._**  
 _Our respectable characters: Thor (me) & Loki (Charlie)._  
 _This shall be divided with brake-lines for each reply._

* * *

Loki was anxious. Not that he'd show it or anything, but he was.

Terribly.

Today was the day he'd meet his betrothed partner. He was currently travelling to the other's home, as the one he was promised to was a rich, royal man.

Loki was just a small Frost Giant. He had nothing to his name but his powers, which he loved to show off.

He was a headstrong male, never showing emotion or weakness, the ultimate weapon, correct? Well, he was also the ultimate asshole.

He was brought from his thoughts as his travel ceased, and he walked out. Gulping sheepishly, he walked inside of his betrothed's home, calling out softly.

 _ **"… Thor?"**_

* * *

Thor was pacing, just as nervous. He was to wait in his chambers until the arrival of his intended, then he would be summoned to greet him. Thor hadn't been able to relax all night and hardly got any rest. He tried to occupy his time instead by working out his muscles, which often calmed his nerves and got him back in rightful mind. Thor was very aware of whom his bride to be was and he couldn't say he was truthfully pleased. He heard many stories of the Frost-Giants and so their looks were no secret. He had been quite disdained with his father for a time in his early teenhood about it, but he had no choice in the matter. He learned to live with it, but that didn't mean he still liked the thought.

A quiet knock came at his large decorated door and he quickly stepped to answer it. It was a servant standing there, respectfully bowing their head before speaking. "It is time master Thor," Thor's mouth went dry at that and he had to swallow hard. He looked quite ready on the surface, however, inside his heart was beating like the drums of war. Thor gave a single nod, not able to give a worded response; nor did the servant ask for one, they simply bowed again and asked him politely to follow.

Thor did, his boots ringing sound around the hall they ventured and cape flapping behind him. He was dressed for the occasion in full armor and royal attire; helmet included. His mother coached him well on what he was to do, how he was to treat Loki, his committed, and the politeness he should use. They came to a door now and the servant only bowed before leaving, not giving a word of explanation to why Thor was brought and left here; he had an idea though.

Thor waited, staring at the door, feeling his nerves acting again. He kept calm though and took a deep breath, then lifted his head high and stood as the god he was. When the door finally opened and in stepped a strange, but lovely person, Thor knew instantly. When the young male's voice called out his name, Thor's ear's heard the most beautiful chime and words were lost to him again. As quickly as he was able though, Thor regained what little composure he could muster and gave a cough before taking his helmet off in respect; calling back to his affianced. _**"Loki…"**_

* * *

Loki wore silken clothing. His parents scrimped and saved up all of their money throughout the years to afford his clothing.

The fabric was a deep blue, and it fit nearly perfectly over his body. The shirt top was long sleeved and V-necked, golden streaks highlighting it. it narrowed along his waist, accentuating his small, feminine body type. His pants were more like leggings; tight fitting and streak with the golden highlights once more. It was a bit to tight around his ass, but Loki's parents hadn't expected to have a son with that large of a rump. On his feet were leather boots that tied snugly around his ankles, and on his wrists were leather beaded bracelets. His hair had been combed silky smooth and rested lightly on his shoulders, a beautifully crafted headband holding the coal hued locks out of his eyes.

He looked at Thor, his green eyes widening slightly. He had not expected his promised to be so… Large.

He gulped and straightened his posture slightly before speaking once more, his words high pitched from his nervous-ness, _**"It's-It's a pleasure to meet you."**_

* * *

Thor's breath was utterly taken from him; he could not help his roaming eyes and let his mouth hang open. He wasn't meaning to be so obvious with his surprise, but he had not expected his intended to be such a… beauty. He was smaller than even he and definitely was much more slim, petite even.

Loki's voice snapped the god back to reality and he cast his eyes quickly up to the face of his betrothed, and closed his mouth that had dried up at the young god in front of him.

Thor brought a fist up to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat before he spoke, _**"as it is you."**_ Thor's voice was deep and a little heavy, but perfectly matched his appearance.

Thor bowed and took Loki's hand, placing a soft kiss to it; all the while Thor never took his eyes from Loki's. When Thor straightened up once again, he stood there for but a moment, feeling a little awkward as he thought on what else his mother had told him. Thor was not as good with his manners as he was with his hammer, and he was definitely not as good with romance as he was with fighting. Usually maidens flocked to him and naturally sought his company.

But now finally being in the presence of the one he was to wed, Thor felt nervous about it all. Thor though would follow his mother's lectures and woo Loki's heart; who could resist his charm and masculinity any how though?

Thor switched his helmet to rest under his other arm and held out his free one in offer to Loki, _**"Do you hunger?"**_

* * *

Loki rubbed his arm sheepishly, the silence that washed over them causing him to cringe mentally.

When he was asked if he was hungry he jumped slightly. He never really got asked if he was hungry all that much, so it slightly surprised him, until he remembered that they were promised to each other, so he should've expected it.

 _ **"Um, no more than usual, actually."**_ He replied, smiling softly. His answer was vague, and his mother had told him to be the opposite.

He cleared his throat before fixing his reply, _**"yes, I'm hungry."**_ He nodded, looking at the god before him.

* * *

Thor nodded his head once, but his eyebrows creased as he wondered on Loki's reply. _**"Do not feel obligated to eat if that is not what you wish; there are many other things here that might strike your fancy better,"**_ Thor held out his arm and motioned down the golden halls of his great palace. _**"Come, I shall give you a tour if you so like,"**_ Thor invited Loki to take his arm and walk at his side as he stepped down the hall at an even pace Loki could easily follow.

Thor slowly slipped back into a silence, thinking once more of his mother's words. _'Speak to him casually as you would a friend and get to know him'_ \- That was his mother's advice, but how was he to do that knowing they were only here in hopes of creating a romantic partnership? Thor was so sure he was much better at one-night stands.

Thor let his eyes wander around for a moment as he thought, then looked over at the fair pale god beside him and hesitantly asked, _**"so... hm... what does strike your fancy?"**_ Thor hoped that did not sound like he was rushing things and hoped Loki did not get the wrong idea from him.

* * *

Loki had taken Thor's arm slowly, walking beside him, awkwardly scanning around in silence before Thor asked him what he enjoyed.

 _ **"Well, I enjoy… uhm..."**_ He was at a loss for words, in all actuality. He never really told anyone anything, so it was slightly difficult to talk about it now.

 _ **"I like to read. Poetry, history, drama, anything. I can't write very well, though. Uhm, I like to swim, and-"**_ He cut himself off, almost telling the golden god of his likings to change for children. He would not admit that, though. It made him seem weak, much to weak, like a damsel in distress, which he was the opposite off.

 _ **"And you? What do you enjoy doing?"**_ He asked, looking at Thor with an arch eyebrow.

* * *

Thor smiled to himself from that reply; Thor now knew a little more about his affianced and knew there could be one place that would definitely peek his attraction. Thor also realized then, that his mother knew everything. She had wisely instructed him on what to do and told him after, that he'd be surprised on what little information could help their bonding.

However, Loki's hesitation made Thor nervous and a little worried. But he chose to ignore it, after all his mother had also said that it could possible take some time for your partner to fully open up, and battering him on the subject could even lower the chance of him doing so. In a relationship of this kind of significance, there should be nothing hidden between the two of you.

Thor turned his eyes to the end of the hall, looking straight in front of him. _**"There is a place I think you would enjoy,"**_ He glanced over at Loki again with a slight tilt of his head. Thor said nothing about what it was or where it was, in hopes that he might surprise his betrothed. When the subject of what he liked came up, Thor couldn't help but give a deep, strong, hearty laugh. Most knew who he was and what he liked doing; he would think his appearance at least would give his interests away.

 _ **"Fighting, wine, and the company of -"**_ Thor had gotten a little over excited and talked quickly enough that he almost hadn't caught the word before it slipped out. Lucky however, Thor took a breath before continuing _**"- friends."**_ His mother had warned him about boasting, it could belittle and harm his partner if he wasn't careful. And he was now meeting Loki personally, which meant (as his mother said) he was not to seek the company of beautiful maiden's any longer. _**"And the practice of 'Iron Pumping', as the Midgardian's say,"**_ Thor added with a good-natured chuckle, _**"Is a relaxing past time for me."**_

* * *

Loki listened to the large man's reply; glancing at him.

He had jumped when his betrothed laughed; the large, loud, booming noise catching him off guard slightly.

His eyebrows arched up and he bit his lip once he heard Thor cut himself off, knowing full well what the Asguardian was wanting to say.

 _ **"Sounds like we're opposites."**_ He noted, walking beside him still, no longer looking at the blonde, but all around, not used to seeing so much, well, uh, stuff.

* * *

Thor nodded. _**"If that is true, than you prefer solitude to where I prefer sociability… correct?"**_ Thor looked over at Loki with a tilt of his head. _**"But we can make it work, after all -"**_ Thor's words were hesitant again, for what he really wanted to say was 'they did not have a choice in the matter, they were stuck whether they liked each other or not'. Instead he finished with _**"- its for the good of our kingdoms."**_ Thor flashed a handsome smile at Loki.

Thor's attention briefly left Loki as he turned a corner. This hall was dimmer than the main, with darker walls of blood-red and a nice forest green carpet, lined and etched with gold. Thor took Loki to the end before turning one last time down a much shorter hallway. It would seem like a dead end, if it weren't for the large, green, black and golden doors. Thor stopped them there and smiled at Loki, _**"I hope its to your liking and interest."**_

Thor let Loki's hand slip from his arm and he stepped forward. The doors were massive and heavy, but Thor was the strongest God in all 9 realms (or so he believed) and found this to be little challenge. He pushed with all his strength and the doors slowly opened, revealing something grand. Thor didn't break a sweat, and soon was at Loki's side again, a hand on his back with another out stretched to the room around them. _**"Welcome to the palace library."**_

* * *

Loki listened to Thor with an arched eyebrow still, looking at him when he hesitated.

When the strong god finished with his failed attempt to fix his mistake and then smiled, Loki replied, _**"Our kingdoms come first. It needn't matter what we want, it matters only of our people, correct?"**_

He looked away, sheepish and pink cheeked. His mother had warned him of speaking when he wasn't suppose to, but he couldn't help himself. He crossed his arms, his head lowered, not speaking again.

When he had been told of the betrothed ceremony that would take place, he had been angry, but through the last year his anger had dialed down. But being here, beside him, against his will, it had angered him again.

He stayed silent in his anger until they made it to the library, watching in earnest interest as he opened the door.

When he saw the sight, all those books, he sucked in a breath before gasping, _**"Beautiful."**_

* * *

Thor was taken aback by Loki's statement, and he almost believed Loki had read his mind. He showed no surprise, but instead looked to the ground for a second and stated how he saw it, _**"Unfortunately I think so."**_ Thor didn't mean for it to sound as gruff and distasteful as it did, but made no move to apologize for his dogmatic personality. He simply walked away, further into the library lobby.

If perhaps they only knew they were more alike than they thought, than perhaps they could talk honestly, without their parents' words ringing in their mind every time they went to say something. Thor was also warned by his mother, though most of all his father. The All-Father wasn't taking this lightly and Thor knew the punishments he would get if he did not make this work. He could not see however, that Loki was feeling similar bouts of anger for the ceremony they were going to have, against their will.

Thor was quite pleased at seeing the green in Loki's eyes brighten when he saw the library, it brought him also a… proud feeling. He smiled quite jubilantly back, but didn't say a word. Thor let Loki take in the beauty (as he called it) before him.

With its rich history and decadent luxury, the Asgardian palace library most definitely had a unique style. It was exquisite and beautiful, just as Loki had gasped. The round, large lobby was so very attractive, with its 9k, spiral staircase crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the lounging area, that was carpeted in a most beautiful emerald green, with patterns of… what looked like beasts or monsters, etched in gold so all could see the outline. Chairs of a nice gold fabric placed in cozy little groups by an equally golden table (long and low for anyone's book or drink) in front of the warm, ever burning hearth.

The rest of the library floors was the most beautiful black alabaster that was shined until it sparkled. Rows, upon never ending rows, of book shelves branched themselves out from the lobby, like the pages between a hard or soft cover. There was even a second level, also with rows of shelves and many books. The book shelves were not only many however, they were long and went on for… some times decades (exaggeration ;D). This was definitely a place someone could magically lose themselves in.

 _ **"It is isn't it?"**_ Thor piped up, standing at Loki's side with his hands behind his back, looking around also. _**"I've never spend more than a minute in here, books are not my interest; as you so know. But perhaps now it might be used."**_ Thor always felt a little guilty for the library, as silly as that might of sounded. It was beautiful and enchanting, but was dusty from not much use.

* * *

Loki walked towards the books as Thor spoke, laughing softly. He ran his fingers over the spine of an older, dusty book before replying, _**"You don't much look like a reader, Thor. You seem more like the hero of a story, not the reader of it. You are, aren't you?"**_ He paused, looking at the golden man before continuing, _**"You're the hero. You win all the battles, all of the women, and all of the glory. And, now you've got your kingdom near in your grasp. How does that feel?"**_ He asked, looking away and walking towards a different mound of books.

He spoke again after a moment, not looking at his promised. _**"Let's speak freely with one another, please. We're together, probably until one of us is dead, and I'd like to get to know the man I'll be sleeping beside every night. And please, make it materialistic. I know your name, and the date of your birth, just as you know mine. I know your height and approximated weight, your feature assessment and history. What I don't know, is you. I don't know what you enjoy on your own, and what you despise. I don't know your secrets or your lies. And, I usually know everything. If I'm to except this betrothal, and if I'm to except you, and to lose my anger towards it, I'm going to need answers. And the answers are only what you can provide. Whatever you answer, I'll answer for myself."**_ He walked towards the god, a small smile on his lips. It wasn't his sweet smile, it was his sly smile. The smile he used the most, the smile that got him answers and all.

 _ **"Does that sound fair?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Second installment in this RP. It's getting a little more interesting and even a little heated (especially further into these parts) ;D

I hope you all enjoy reading this little collaboration of free-writing. Please remember too:

 ** _FAVORITE, FOLLOW, & REVIEW._**

Let us know what you think. Is it good or bad? Are you enjoying it or not?

* * *

The way Loki had put it, struck Thor's pride (though Thor could not understand why). It was true, that was Thor and he most definitely liked the attention, but not the smart ass comments from his soon to be queen.

Before Thor could reply in his own arrogant way, the pale god continued. Thor was respectful and listened to what Loki had to say, and in the end, he really could not disagree. To know Loki deeply as he knew himself, would be ideal for a happily married life he supposed.

Thor slightly cringed inside at that one thought, his mother's voice was ringing in his ears again. But to Loki he nodded, looking directly into his emerald eyes to show he was serious. _**"Ask and I will answer truthfully. With truth also in return."**_

* * *

 _ **"Grand."**_ Loki replied, clapping his hands together gleefully.

 _ **"What are your fears?"**_ He asked, looking at the large male with a look of expectation. The expectation of answers; nothing surface, but actually deep.

He of course, was slightly against telling his deeper things, but he was to marry this male, and no matter how much that was disliked, he knew they'd have to get to know one another; if anything it'd make their engagement more enjoyable.

He shook his head slightly, meeting the bright blue eyes of the other with a serious expression.

* * *

 _ **"Don't you think perhaps we should get a little more comfortable first?"**_ Thor's only answer was. He stretched his arm out toward the seats and after walked toward them. The chairs were all the same, all high-back and cushiony, and Thor made himself comfortable in one. He of course waited until Loki was sitting comfortably in one also before connecting their vision and sharing an equally serious stair.

The question was definitely personal and secret, and Thor was slightly uncomfortable telling anyone his 'fears'. For being the 'hero', as his betrothed had called him, he was to be fearless. But that was just it, his fear was to lose the ones he loved; being so helpless he is not able to protect them. To disappoint his father, not live up to the king he was expected to be, and to be banished from his realm.

The question definitely made Thor feel the slightest bit vulnerable, but he had agreed and this was to be the god who was to share the rest of his life. So Thor was honest, as honest as he was able, _**"I fear not being able to care and protect for the ones that I love and am sworn to protect. I fear my father's disappointment and banishment from my realm.**_ " He spoke right from the deepest part of heart, and anyone could tell if they knew Thor's heart ached when he spoke of the things that frightened him.

His eyes were ever on Loki's as he revealed to him, his living nightmares. Now there was an expectant look in Thor's blue orbs, _**"Now what are yours?"**_

* * *

Loki did as Thor had suggested, sitting beside him comfortably, his hands clasped over his knee.

He leaned forward, listening to Thor's answers with a blank expression. On the inside, he wasn't so blank. the answer, well they hadn't surprised him. They were guessable. It was just how much Thor meant when he said them; It was deep.

 _ **"Me? Well, I guess, I'm afraid of this. Filling in someone else's shoes, never able to be myself. I don't want to be remembered as Loki, the good queen. I want to be remembered entirely on my own, with no one else to compare with me. And, I don't like spiders. Or heights, or the dark."**_ he shrugged.

* * *

Though Thor was opinionated and he was quite arrogant most of the time, he was also merciful and quite soft-hearted, and was easily melted by a sad story or by the love of ones he cares for. And for those who harm his loved ones, or try to, he had a raging temper and taste for revenge.

Thor wondered if the pale god was telling him the truth or not. He wanted to trust fully in the small frost giant, as they were to be together for life. But than they had only just met and that was exactly who he was - a frost giant. Thor kept an open mind though when he listened, and he showed no less than full attention to everyone of Loki's words.

If Loki's words were indeed true, than Thor would say that Loki was almost stricken with… pain, perhaps? Or maybe it was the compassion Thor held for most others, and was subconsciously thinking about how it would feel to feel that way. Thor was not trying to rush things, but he tried to bring comfort and trust to Loki, "If you allow me to know you, you will be remembered in my heart and mind as simply that. You, who shall not have an equal (being that you are to be my betrothed) and shall be known for who you really are, deep down as a person."

Thor laid a strong hand over Loki's; folded over his knees. He only squeezed gently before removing them a second later. _**"So what else is it you would like to know?"**_ Thor's voice was a little softer, though was still strong and was a bit gruff from his masculinity. His body also seemed a little more relaxed, for he was leaning further against the chair, with his shoulder's slumped slightly.

Thor hadn't replied to Loki's other fears, but kept them in mind for future reference, so he would be able to look after his partner well. He also wasn't trying to hurry things, and hoped that Loki did not take it as such, for Thor did not want to cause any feelings of disrespect to him.

* * *

Thor's words caught Loki off guard. He wasn't expecting that sort of compassion from such a gruff looking male, and it made a soft, comforted sigh escape his lips before he could stop it.

He looked at Thor's hand, the large, scruffy palm easily covered his, enveloping it. He gulped slightly, looking back into the golden god's eyes as the hand withdrew from covering his.

 _ **"Uhm, my next question is, uhm, uh~"**_ Loki shook his head, clearing it and helping him think. For some reason, his mind was in a fog, all musty, making him unable to even speak for a moment.

After he cleared his thought process he spoke, _**"What do you like? Not the outwardly, pushed to the public likings, but deep things. Things no one knows you enjoy."**_

* * *

Thor cocked an eyebrow slightly, wondering why Loki was stuttering. Was it something he said? Something he did? Before Thor could ask if Loki was alright, Loki had asked another question. Thor's answer was immediate and he didn't in the least seem ashamed or shy to tell, _**"Animals… especially little ones."**_ Thor spoke with a hand, parting his thumb and index finger an inch apart. _**"I like to raise baby ones…"**_ he added.

Perhaps it was because of the twin Adarna birds, Astridr & Lifa, that his mother had raised from eggs when he was a child. He loved to watch her and at times he even was able to help. They were now grown, and had their own sanctuary in his mother's gardens. To some Midgardian's, they were just myth, but the gods knew better.

Their tails were very long and fancy; the feathers numerous shiny metallic colours. Their voices were like chimes and harp strings, and they knew a total of seven songs. The seven songs could lull any to sleep and cure any type of affliction. With each song end, the birds' feathers changed into more colourful hues and shades; seven colours for seven songs.

When Thor was a young child, they were how he fell asleep when he was ill and couldn't. Or when he was afraid and had nightmares. And when he was a younger teenager, he had witnessed all seven changes of their feathers and heard all of their songs. The colours were as followed: Pearl, Bronze, Emerald, Diamond, Crystal, Gold and Copper Alloy, and dark red garnet.

Of course as beautiful and as life bringing as they were, they were able to be deadly as well. For after each song, the changing of the colour of their feathers were not the only thing; they also excreted waste after, that could turn any living thing into stone, and than they would sleep, both eyes wide open.

Not to mention Huginn and Muninn, his father's very own birds, raised from eggs also (something his mother had gifted his father). The two were Ravens and his father used them as his second pare of eyes, and Thor often found them keeping a close watch of him when he was small.

Thor didn't ask Loki what his was after, he just looked at him expectantly as he folded his hands and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles.

* * *

 _ **"I like to make children smile."**_

Loki replied, fiddling with his hands. He looked up at Thor before explaining, _**"They like telling me what I should turn into, and then I will."**_

He sat back, looking back at his hands as he added, _**"You see, if a little girl says; Turn into a fairy princess! I can."** _ And with that, he did, his body shifting until he was the princess.

His hair was long and brown, like the earth. His eyes were a mix of every color, his body slightly smaller. Long, elegant wings sprouted from his shoulders. his hips grew and his waist slimmed ever so slightly, a pair of breasts filling onto his chest. He wore a leather and leaf type dress, his feet pair. _**"See?"**_ he spoke, his voice more feminine and higher bitched, laced with chiming bells somehow.

It took one moment for him to shift, and it took another for him to return to normal.

 _ **"Children like seeing the heros of their dreams."**_ he explained.

* * *

It was Thor's turn to be surprised; He had never expected Loki to be a shiftier of kinds. If Thor was not entranced by the slimmer, pale god, he was now. Thor hadn't known it, but he tensed up and shifted to sit at the edge of his chair. He gripped the chair's arms and fell speechless while his eyes roamed over Loki's shifted form; to his eyes, It was certainly divine.

And when Loki shifted back, Thor was non-the less speechless. But somehow he managed to find his voice, even with his throat completely dry. _**"And … how is it that you are able to …**_ " Thor motioned with his hand, pausing as he tried to find a better way of explaining to himself in mind. _**"Do that …"**_ Thor finished, quite sensitively, but his eyes were fixed, true interest clear as Asgardian skies.

Thor liked children, a child was just like a baby animal really. They needed love and caring, and you had to teach them how to grow; though Thor wasn't around children a lot. Sometimes Thor would come across a group of little Asgardian boy's playing, and they would see him and run to him excitedly. They idolized him the most and it did make him feel good when he saw their smiles; Thor knew why Loki liked entertaining children.

* * *

Loki shrugged, _**"I'm not sure, really. I've just always been able to. I actually traveled with others that could shift as well, and we would preform for money. It was fun."** _ He laughed softly, shrugging.

 _ **"Here's my next question. What saddens you? I've always been able to tell that from other people, but you seem to not be saddened by anything. It's strange."**_ The pale god leaned forward unconsciously, reaching a hand forward to run over scruff on Thor's cheek.

* * *

Thor smiled at that, knowing of good times like that also. His friends - the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif - always had such great times as children, and it hadn't stopped even now in their teen hood.

 _ **"What is there to be sad about?"**_ Thor's immediate, straight forward answer was. Thor had not really thought much on a question like this, for he really didn't have much to be sad about. He was the strongest God in all the realms, who was about to inherit a kingdom from his father, whom before he was the strongest and fully well could still be so.

Thor took a breath and his eyes closed, thinking about what truly, deep down made him feel the most sorrow. However, that was when he felt Loki reached out and the cool, petite hand touch his face. Thor couldn't help but automatically lean into Loki's palm, and nuzzle it slightly with his nose. It made Thor's abdomen tighten and his heart race. It felt good, far more than other gentle hands that had caressed his face.

* * *

Loki didn't pull his hand back, but merely leaned forward a bit more. _**"Anything can sadden you. Recent things, things in the past. Broken dreams, abandoned hope, anything."**_ He replied gently.

His thumb traced gentle circles on the male's skin, gently touching his flesh. His other hand rested on Thor's knee, slightly clutching it so he could stay balanced.

* * *

Thor almost hummed in pleasure at the soft pad of Loki's thumb making patterns through his beard. Thor's hand slowly reached up on its own and cupped the outside of Loki's, his other also came to Loki's on his knee, and took it gently in his. He started to caress the back of it with his own thumb, and thought on it for a moment, than soft low, _**"when I was younger, a mere child, a scolding from my father was what hurt me most. Now… I think it is when I see my mother cry."**_

Thor took a couple more moments feeling Loki's magic hands, but it was not long enough before Thor opened his penetrating blue eyes and lifted his head from Loki's palm. Thor made no move to let go of Loki's hand however, and kept it nicely wrapped in his. _**"And what is it that makes you sad þinn vorð ('Thy wife')?"**_

* * *

Loki nuzzled Thor's hand for a moment, listening to the male talk. A warmth erupted in Loki's chest, travelling all over his body, turning him completely warm and happy. He couldn't help the soft smile curling on his lip, couldn't help his eyes shutting.

After he felt the male pull off his hand he did the same, clearing his throat and starting his words,

 _ **"I'm saddened the most by my friend, Natiel. his mother died when he was a child, and with the raisings of his father, Natiel past away last month, due to an infected laceration to his back. His father whipped him to death. Literally."**_

* * *

Thor could feel Loki's pain, and knew all to well how it felt to lose a friend. Yet Loki's story was more painful still, and a lump formed in his throat. Thor lowered his head and hide his eyes away from Loki's sight, but his lips were pulled in a tight line, as if Thor took a moment to grieve for Loki's loss. When he lifted his head, Thor's eyes were misted with clear sorrow for his betrothed. _**"I am truly apologetic for your loss,"**_ Thor said in a voice more gentle than he had ever used before, and squeezed Loki's smaller hand in his.

Now Thor did not want to be rude, but they were being honest with each other here, and now Thor had found a question of his own to ask. _**"Is this how you are treated in your land?**_ " Thor stared straight into Loki's eyes, a very serious look in his. And though the question was rough and unkind, Thor had not an ounce of judgment in his voice.

Thor was hoping for Loki's reply to be the best of truths, but Thor was preparing himself for the worst instead. After all, those were the rumours of the Johtun race - they were ruthless monsters, that even harmed their own in the worst of ways. And yet… Loki was making Thor rethink all the stories he had heard.

* * *

Loki inhaled and looked down, his shoulders slumped in defeat, his eyes closed as he replied, _**"We are not a kind species, especially to one another. We beat and bruise one another to teach respect. If you can hold your ground, you can fight back. But, they're always stronger than you. It's a fact. But, you do get used to it after a while."** _ He looked up at the golden male before standing and turning around. He took a deep breath and slid his shirt off, revealing long, harsh and jagged whip marks on his pale skin, the contrasts gruesome and appalling.

* * *

Thor's brow knitted in worry when Loki seemed defeated by his question, and though he was ready for the awful truth, it was more horrific than he thought. He rose to his feet when he saw Loki do the same and stood waiting, bracing himself, for what Loki was about to reveal. And when Thor laid eyes on the scars across pale, silken skin, a stabbing pain came to heart.

Thor's face became a mixture of emotions; first from anguish to worry, than to fear and complete abrasiveness. His face seemed to go cold and he glared at the marks of abuse, but when he reached out, he made sure the tips of his fingers touched Loki gently. He traced over one that crossed Loki's back, than another that was at his shoulder's.

Thor replaced his hands soon after with his lips, and kissed along some of the worst scars. His lips glided smoothly and his beard did not graze the blemished skin. Then Thor stood tall behind Loki and gently trapped an arm around the god's slim waist. He pulled Loki close and pressed Loki's back against his chest. His head was bowed so he was able to nuzzle into Loki's dark strands, his voice still hushed, but his mind thinking.

It was one thing to treat your own cruelly like that, but to treat your prince of all people. Thor had a new found sympathy for Loki and those of his kind that are unable to defend against the dominant Jotuns. Thor was a dominant man as well, but he was in control of it and never let it blind him enough so he hurt others, especially those of his family.

Thor tucked some hair behind Loki's ear before whispering to him, _**"You are mine now, and you will be cared for properly. You will not have to suffer that further ever again."**_ Thor placed a quick peck on Loki's cheek and held him there with both arms protectively around him.

* * *

Loki shivered over the feeling of Thor's plump lips on his back. A wave of warm, sweet pleasure slid it's ways through his body and his eyes closed.

When Thor held him against his chest he melted against the larger, golden male; purring softly. He listen to the other's promise and nodded slowly, opening his eyes finally.

 ** _"Thank you, Thor. I won't lie. you make me feel safer. I've known you for less than a day and yet you make me feel safer than most of my race."_** He murmured, turning to face Thor.

He bit his lip for a moment before leaning up, cupping Thor's cheek with one hand and kissing him softly.

* * *

The moment Loki's lips touched his, Thor felt a fire light in his chest and felt butterflies in his stomach. Thor's instant reaction was to wrap his arms around Loki's slimming form and kiss back with hot passion. He had Loki pressed against his body so very closely Thor's massive muscles were surely felt through his clothing, even with all the layers.

Thor's eyes were closed and he was surprisingly gentle. His large hands smoothly started to roam, one sliding to Loki's shoulders and the other to his bottom. Thor really couldn't help putting his hand there, he was far more attracted to his betrothed than he had been to most Maidens; Loki had a beauty all his own. Thor Worked his lips, opening and closing them. He did it passionately and slow, so Loki could easily follow the rhythm.

The need to breath though came, and Thor had to pull away from Loki's lips. He did so slowly, and opened his eyes at the same time to stair into the green ones that enchanted him so. He was silent at first, only panting to catch his breath, and when he was able to unscramble the words from his mind, Thor found his reply. _**"And to be truthful myself, as we are still being deeply honest with each other, I was attracted to you the moment my eyes gazed upon your form,"**_ Thor spoke low and caressed Loki's cheek with the back of his hand. _**"You are so beautiful,"**_ This time Thor's voice was a whisper, and he spoke against Loki's lush lips, brushing against them with his own but never kissing him.

 _ **"You can always trust in my protection,"**_ Thor also made clear. Loki was his, this beautiful being was his in all ways, and Thor instantly started building over protectiveness for Loki. Thor wanted too, needed too. What kind of husband would he be, let alone ruler, if he ever let Loki fall pray to torture and cruel treatment again?

* * *

Loki had kissed back, falling into the given rhythm easily. His hands moved from cupping Thor's cheeks to running down his back leisurely. He ran his fingers over Thor's muscular out-dentations, able to feel them even through his clothes.

He looked into those sparkling blue eyes once more, panting softly. he listened to Thor's words as well as he could, given the fact that their lips were brushing together, sending electric shocks of pleasure down his spine.

 _ **"I trust you, Thor. And, I've never trusted anyone before. Please don't make me regret that."** _ Loki whispered.

* * *

 _ **"I shan't,"** _ Thor promised wholeheartedly while he grasped both of Loki's hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them both gently, admiring the long slender fingers and the softness of the skin. _**"I would have you at side always,"**_ Thor said, making his wishes clear and adding a large charming smile to his words.

Thor only waited moments after for Loki to speak, before being unable to resist and leaning forward to capture Loki's lips again. They tasted sweet, exotic almost. He had kissed many maidens from Asgard, but non from a different realm. Thor was surprised that a race like the Frost Giants could smell sweet and taste even sweeter, or perhaps it was uniquely Loki.

Thor pulled away slowly, letting their lips hover inches apart for a moment while he let his eyes slowly open back up. He took in a deep breath of air, and Loki's scent, before taking Loki's hand and pulling him along quickly toward the door's.

 _ **"Come, we should marry quickly,"**_ Thor said as he looked back at Loki with that same handsome smile. He didn't want to seem hasty, but if Thor confessed what else was deep in his heart, it was because he had fallen in love and he wanted to secure Loki's place beside him permanently; in rule and in bed.

 _ **"There is also much to show you still, many places in our kingdom that are peaceful and stunning… and hidden places of pleasure for only those who know where to find it,"**_ Thor winked as he added that and continued to rush Loki along back into the hallway. Thor was quite lively and seemingly getting excited about showing Loki all that would be his kingdom and making their arranged marriage final.

* * *

Loki smiled, watching as Thor kissed his hands. The feeling made him shudder slightly, he hadn't expected the slight pleasure that had came with the feeling of Thor's lips on his soft flesh.

He kissed Thor again, laughing when Thor spoke of finalizing the marriage, murmuring, _**"You're so excited. It's cute."**_ He laughed a bit more as he followed the large god from the room.

He was excited to, he just never showed all of that kind of emotion easily, but watching Thor bound with joy, Loki couldn't help but loosen up himself, genuinely happy he was to stay beside this man for the rest of their time.

* * *

Thor caught Loki's words and he felt dumbfounded, no one had called his energy and passion cute; trouble always followed when Thor found thrills and excitation. Perhaps that was also the reason Thor found his heart swelling with jubilance and he felt so lively in nature.

 _ **"We shall tell my mother and father right away, and at the same time you can meet them,"**_ Now that was off putting for anyone - meeting the All-Father and his queen - but Thor didn't in the least seem worried about it. How could he? This is what they wanted yes? For he and Loki to fall in love?

 _ **"And then after I shall show you something special,"**_ Thor chattered on with enthusiasm in his voice, while continuing to leading Loki down numerous halls quickly to get to his parents chambers.

The kingdom of Asgard was almost like a golden maze. It had halls that took you up and took you down, ones that twisted this way and that, and ones that even had hidden passages only known to royalty.

It was all quite dizzying, but Thor knew his kingdom like the back of his hand and they arrived shortly at a massively large door. It was 17 feet tall and made entirely of white and yellow gold. Jewels encrusted parts of the engravings and there were two large, heavy door knockers in the shape of a Ravens head.

Thor stood tall at the doors and smiled, his chest expanding out to indicate the in take of a deep breath. He glanced at Loki beside him, giving him an even brighter smile. _**"This is my Father's and Mother's room, one of them is bound to be here,"**_ Thor wasn't certain about both of them, his father could be in counsel or on his throne. His mother - maybe in her personal garden.

 _ **"Don't be nervous love of mine, they surely will be over joyed at the news,"**_ Thor said for reassurance, as it was his duty to protect his partner from physical attacks as well as mental and emotional stresses. Thor leaned down and placed a quick, but passionate kiss to Loki's lips, then turned and grasped the knocker and knocked.

* * *

Mother and Father? Loki blanched slightly, although he knew he should've expected it. And, he should not have been so nervous, but for the love of gods, he had never really warmed up to powerful leaders.

Ironic, for the fact that he was a prince and he was expected to become a queen. He was also nervous because not everyone could be as gentle as Thor, especially towards a Jotun.

He followed the golden god with reluctance, and once they stopped at the door he looked at Thor with wide eyes, showing he was frightened.

He kissed the larger man back, clutching onto him tightly as Thor knocked onto the door. Under his breath Loki couldn't help but mutter, _**"I hope they like me."**_

* * *

Though it was only a mutter, Thor heard Loki's concerns and had seen the fear in Loki's eyes. He tucked a long silken strand of ebony hair behind Loki's ear ever so gently, all the while speaking words of comfort, _**"I know they will."**_

Another voice took over the air just seconds after Thor spoke, giving them permission to enter, and the golden-haired god smiled greatly, doing just that.

He pushed the large doors open with a single hand, as his other was occupied by Loki, and entered his parents chambers with his betrothed snug at his side.

The room was most definitely fit for a god - as the floor was pure black marble that was smooth and clear as ones own reflection in water. The walls were covered in many different decor and stood a pure golden colour that sparkled when the Asgardian sun hit it from the balcony's crystal doors.

And who else should be standing between them, letting the fresh air in, smiling as her son came through the doors, but the lovely Frigga - Thor's mother. She truly was the most stunning, with eyes so bright and hair so long; long flowing white & light pink evening gown hugging every perfect, feminine curve.

Thor couldn't help the smile on his face when he seen her also and walked toward her outstretched arms - an usher for Thor to come and be wrapped in a hug from her. He brought Loki with him, not forgetting about his beloved.

Thor gently slipped Loki's arm from holding his, and wrapped his arm around his mother in greetings as she did the same. _**"My son,"**_ Frigga pulled away and placed her hands on his strong face, admiring her son's good looks. _**"Mother,"**_ Thor kissed her palms, before pulling away and turning to Loki, taking his hand and turning his smile now to him. _**"I want you to meet my betrothed, Loki."**_

Thor was kind to Loki and didn't force him any closer to his mother and was holding his hand for support the entire time, but Thor was not worried and was not in the least surprised when his mother gave Loki the same warm greeting and smile.

There was a knowing glint in her eye and she wasn't in the least caught of guard, almost like she had know all along Thor and Loki were truly going to fall for one another (which is correct, for she is the goddess of destinies and had tied the fate of not only humans & animals, but of the gods too).

 _ **"My child,"**_ Frigga referred to Loki just as she had Thor, and even gently wrapped him up in her loving arms too. Loki was to be her son's bonded and so was to be her son by marriage. Her arms were gently and motherly; her body warm and inviting; her scent so sweet.

* * *

Loki allowed his hair to be tucked behind his ear, and he gently nuzzle the golden god's hand, his eyes flitting shut for a split second. He nodded, finally agreeing that he would be liked, although he still did doubt it.

The door opened and Loki gulped, slowly following Thor inside. Once they were inside, he was frozen in place at the sight of Frigga. She was so beautiful. He had learned stories of her renowned beauty, but never thought it would be to this extent.

Next came the warm embrace of the son and her mother, and it made him cringe, thinking of the relationship between his mother and him. It was not warm, they did not hug. They'd battle, strike each other down, smirk and bite, claw, tear at each other. To say Loki and his mother's behavior towards one another was foreign to Loki would be an understatement.

When Frigga's arms wrapped around him, he stiffened. He was not used to a warm embrace such as this, but after a moment of mental relaxation he hugged her back, replying respectively, _**"My queen."**_

* * *

Frigga pulled away with a big smile on her face and a laugh in her breast. She laughed sweetly, like chiming bells and replied, _**"please, call me mother."**_ After all that was who he was to her, a son and after the wedding, thats what she would become to him - a mother.

Frigga rubbed Loki's arms for comfort, almost feeling every emotion Loki felt. She looked into his eyes for a split second, but that was all she needed to pierce a persons soul. Frigga was silent and soon let go of Loki's arms, turning around and heading out onto the balcony.

Thor followed, but not without smiling down at Loki and offering his arm to take once again. _**"Mother, Loki and I have decided that it be best if we were wedded sooner, rather then later."**_ Frigga smiled at that, knowing already her son was to say something of the sort; she knew everything after all.

The goddess answered, agreeing, as she continued to walk, leading Thor and Loki down a winding stair case leading down to her garden from one side of the balcony. _**"Than it shall be arranged. My heart is warmed and I feel much joy at hearing the marriage will commence."**_

* * *

Loki nodded and sighed, not calling her mother, but making a mental note to in the future. At least he'd try.

He stayed silent, walking behind the two, clutching Thor's hand tightly and listening to his and his mother's conversation of their wedding that was to happen soon. He wasn't going to say anything, used to not having a say.

It was hard to break a habit, especially when it had been beaten into him so harshly by his very own parents.

He looked over the balcony at the beautiful scenery, enraptured by the warm, honey hues. It seemed this land was far different from his own.

It was so warm and welcoming here, whereas his people and his land were both cold, harsh, uninviting, and brutal.

He liked it here.

* * *

Thor hadn't noticed how silent Loki was being, or how Loki admired his mother's garden; but Frigga had, though she didn't outwardly glance in Loki's direction. She had stopped to tend to a bush, only touching it with her hands and it was blooming with bright, full light pink flowers.

 _ **"Your father will also be pleased to hear the news. Now off you go my son, there is still much to show Loki, our home is quite a large place."**_

Frigga noticed how Loki seemed to shrink back behind Thor and made himself insignificant. She could also feel how inferior he felt inside, and she knew why. She knew exactly how the Frost-Giant's raised their children and of their cruel behavior, that was why she chose her words carefully and shooed her son away; she could tell Thor's company alone was comfortable most to the Frost-Prince.

 _ **"I will arrange the ceremony,"**_ Frigga said in her gracefully smooth voice and lightly glided on her way, deeper into her garden, while giving Loki one last gentle smile so warm it reflected the heat of the sun.

Thor took a big breath in through his nose, chest expanding as if he were some kind of hero or avenger, and placed his closed fist his hip. Then he let it out in a joyous sigh, while his smile was big and bright, watching his mother disappear into her flowers and trees. _**"Great!"**_

Thor immediately turned to Loki and felt his stomach suddenly twist. Thor thought his mother's garden was most beautiful as well, but now he thought Loki was. He became gentle and charming again, taking Loki's hand and kissing it. _**"Come love, do you hunger?"**_ Thor asked, his voice deep and attractive; his electric-blue eyes looking deeply into Loki's emerald-coloured ones.

* * *

Once Frigga walked off and Thor asked him if he was hungry he shrugged.

 _ **"I can eat, if you're hungry."**_ He replied, smiling. He leaned softly against the larger male.

Loki looked around once more, sighing, _**"It's beautiful out here. I've actually never seen anything this pretty. And your mother, she's so nice and sweet. It's strange. You all are so strange. I love it here."**_ He turned pink,

 _ **"Is that strange?"**_

* * *

Thor's smile changed from being broad, to only being curled at the corners of his mouth. But he was, he was smiling and his eyes reflected back an admiring look. _**"I was not asking about myself, I was asking about you,"**_ Thor's voice was rugged, but caressing and sleek.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him even closer. He had Loki's head resting against his armored chest, and he rest his chin for a moment in the black curls as he listened. Thor picked up his head, giving Loki a peck, before answering with a little chuckle, _**"I don't see why it would be. I am glad you think so highly of my family and I, we think highly of you also."**_ Thor could definitely say that for himself and his mother, he could just tell she liked Loki.

But Thor knew there would be others that did not, though he wasn't going to tell Loki that. He wouldn't let those who do, hurt or remark badly about his queen; Loki was most beautiful to him and he loved Loki.

In the moment Thor had listened to Loki, he was able to think on his words, and Thor felt exuberant inside again. _**"You haven't seen anything yet,"**_ Thor said it in a way that would hint to Loki where Thor wanted to take him. _**"There is a place, it is a secret I had found as a child. I have a feeling you will find joy in it as well,"**_ Thor gave Loki's body a squeeze, before kissing him gently on the lips.

Thor pulled away and took Loki's petite hand in his, leading him back into the room and then back into the hall. He moved quickly, as his legs were long and he took long strides, but his pace was one Loki could keep up with.

Thor led Loki through the palace halls, back the way they came, past the Library hall and toward the door Loki had entered; Through that door were the palace grounds. So from the dimness of the soft lights of the palace halls, Thor took Loki out into the evening sun. It was almost blinding at first, but the eyes adjusted quickly to it. _**"This way, we aren't far from it,"**_ Thor glanced back at Loki and smiling, letting him know it wouldn't be much longer now. Thor pulled Loki along down the palace steps, then down one of the streets, filled with civilians who smiled their way and bid them 'hellos' and 'good-evenings', but Thor hardly payed attention to them, he was much to excited to share his secret world with Loki.

It was only minutes of walking, before Thor turned to walk down a very narrow alley, hidden between two stone pillars. It was only large enough for one to walk at a time, and so Thor pulled Loki along behind him. The alley was 45 meters long, a short distance, and soon the end came and opened up to a private meadow. The grass was green and blew in the breeze, while the tree leaves made sounds as they swayed in the wind together. There were small flowers and a path of stepping stones leading between two trees.

The trees had bark as white and as pale as the moon, and between them was a large bolder. Thor looked over at Loki, now brought to his side again and smiled. _**"This is it,"**_ Thor looked back ahead of them and gently pulled Loki along, stepping from one stone to another and slowly approaching the large rock. Thor stopped in front of it and let go of Loki's hand to moved it. It was large, but not the heaviest thing Thor had picked up before. He simply just slid it away to reveal a door.

It had vines crawling along the edges and out across the wood, with flowers hanging from above over whoever should enter; snails crossing the path at the bottom and moss on the smaller rocks near by, with other kinds of nature growing on and around it. It was a passage only he knew of, though he was sure his mother did too.

 _ **"This is part of my mother's garden, but it is only accessible to my mother & father. They are the only ones who knows how to get to this haven. Come,"**_ Thor opened the door and stepped aside for Loki to enter first, than followed after and shut the door behind him. Thor returned them to a place they had been earlier, but this part was unknown and merely did not exist to anyone other than his parents (and him as well, now that he had discovered it).

Thor spent a lot of his childhood here and it was far larger than anyone else could imagine. Frigga's secret paradise was like another realm entirely and Thor's special place. He wanted to share it with Loki, show him the land and the creatures here that he loved.

* * *

Loki was instantly excited by the thought of a new place to see, and followed Thor easily, allowing himself to practically be dragged away with no complaints, only with a soft smile and a light laugh at seeing the gold god so happy.

He squinted in the harsh light of the bright sun, his eyes taking a bit longer to adjust but they adjusted none the less.

He listened to Thor announce they were close and as they were pulled down the street Loki returned every polite greeting with one of his own; smiling sweetly. He even waved at some of the children, allowing himself to shift to something amusing for them to a glimpse of him, to hold their fancy before he disappeared down another turn with his large Betrothed, who was on a mission it seemed.

At the sight of the meadow Loki gasped, looking at all of the beauty with wonder and awe. When he saw the boulder he looked at Thor with confusion masking his face. He was about to say, _**"But there's a giant rock in the way!"**_ When Thor simply moved it.

Of course! Thor is greatly strong! Loki cursed himself for his idiocy and face palmed momentarily before looking inside, all the vines entrancing him. His eyes matched their hue to the exact.

Loki walked in front of Thor, nodding in awe and amazement. _**"It's so pretty here. Everything you show me, Thor, all of it is better than I've ever known. This is all so grand and yet simple, warm and inviting, yet it holds a strong, stubborn gleam to it. They say the scenery of a man's life reflects the man's soul. Is that true in this moment?"**_ Loki asked, looking back at Thor with his teasing, smirked smile, but his eyes were filled with wonder.

* * *

Thor wasn't quite sure what Loki was saying about him, but the Frost-Princes' words made his stomach twist and he felt arousal in his loins. Thor had the urge to scope Loki up and have him right there against the grasses below their feet, but Thor would wait - for their ceremony or until Loki came to him, wanting.

Thor did, however, grip Loki's hips with his massive hands and pulled his body flush against his own. He ravished Loki's mouth, dipping his tongue in until he felt the tip of Loki's touch his. Thor made it passionate and hot, to show Loki his desires toward him while sticking to his boundaries.

When Thor pulled away to let air came back to both of their lungs, he simply just smiled down at Loki panting and held him close. Thor stood like that with Loki, feeling at peace in the meadow of the secret paradise. Thor knew he loved this petite prince, and it showed clearly in the way he touched Loki gently along the back, and it reflected brightly in his eyes.

 _ **"This place, it is unlike anything you will ever see again,"**_ Thor whispered to Loki, closing the inches between them and kissing Loki once more. After though, he pulled away completely and looked around the meadow. He admired it and was in awe of it too, still even after all these years; He was happy he could share it now someone extremely special.

 _ **"Come, there are many miles for us to wander, and many sceneries to see,"** _ Thor turned to Loki from having his back to him, and held out an open hand. And when Loki took it, Thor closed it and guided him along across the meadow (resembling perfectly the one behind the door) and toward the forest on the other side.

This was the first place to see, the ancient woodland, and it was breathtaking - even more so than what Loki had already saw. It was very old, but strong. There was a feel of magic and it almost sounded like there was a mystic tune playing, but oh so faintly, like it was in the distance but could not be traced or found.

The tree's here were tall and luscious , only letting dapples of sunlight in through their thick canopies. Moss grew on the length of their trunks, and on the rocks nearby. It grew everywhere here; Spanish moss even grew and hung from tree branches like a draping vale. It all just added to the ancient feel.

Thor led Loki in, just walking in silence, knowing the amazing wonders they would see if they were only patient. Once the first creature came and saw that Loki was no threat, the rest were sure to follow. Thor swiveled his head, looking this way and that, as if trying to find something. He pulled Loki along, finding low stone steps and climbing them. It took them deeper, and to a part where the trees were not so tightly knitted together, and the dirt ground could be seen.

This was a great place, and Thor had a feeling something wonderful was going to happen soon. And he was right. Stopping for a moment, Thor pulled Loki to stand at his side and he motioned with a finger at his lips for Loki to be silent. He pointed to the spot out in front of them, between the very spacey trees.

It was only a moment before very faintly, rustling was heard, and out into the open, grazing with its head down on the berries and fallen vegetation on the ground, was an Abada. An interesting creature, one that held extremely powerful magic.

It was a shy and timid creature, with not one ounce of hostility in its soul. It was one only few have seen, even for the gods. It was brown in colour and was the size of a donkey. It had the face of a bear, the tail of an boar and the body of a horse. It had two Alicorn horns - a small one protruding from the top of its nose and a larger one from the middle of its forehead. It was the main one, and held very strong magical properties, able to create special medicines that can cure even the most terrible of diseases.

Thor grinned widely and held a palm up, silently asking Loki to wait, while he stepped lightly and slowly toward it. Even Thor had to be careful not to spook it, though he often took care of the creature up close. It seemed to have heard his movement, for its ears twitched back and forth, but it didn't seem to worry much. It continued to graze and Thor eventually came to it, holding his hand out and slowly placing it on its back.

The Abada did nothing, and Thor began to stroke its soft-as-silk coat. He turned his head to smile widely at Loki, and ushered for him to approach, knowing the creature wouldn't mind his presence, knowing it was calm.

* * *

The kiss of passion Thor gave to him burned it's way through Loki, making every movement he made ache with throbbing arousal. And the hands grasping his hips, they sent a thrill straight to his brain, made him purr in approval, and wrap his arms around the god's strong shoulder's deciding to tease the golden man.

He evaded the other's tongue easily, pulling it back and away until tentatively touching Thor's with his own; a louder moanish sort of sound emitting from him on accident.

When he was allowed air he panted, laughing softly and clutching to Thor as though if he wasn't allowed to he'd fall to the ground.

Then, they set off, and once they saw the Abada Loki looked almost in shock. He watched Thor stroke the creature and when he was allowed to approach he did, murmuring to his betrothed, _**"These are special in my culture, Thor. They signify a happy, healthy, loving life with the one you marry. It's not a well known sign, though, for most of us Jotuns don't believe in love, or omens."**_

* * *

Thor continued to rub the creature's back, but kept intense eye contact with Loki; his way of showing that the Pale-God had his full attention, though it wasn't very hard to stair at those alluring green eyes for hours. And when Loki told him that these creatures were sacred to his people, Thor could only smile. He glanced away as he started to pet the neck of the fine beast, seeming to think of what to say and concentrating it seemed, by the way his brow was furrowed inward. Than Thor spoke, softly as usual to Loki, but nonetheless masculine & deep, _**"Perhaps that is not always a bad thing; sometimes we Asgardian's tend to think too highly of them."**_

Thor looked up at Loki with a long smile, still petting the Abada's back, _**"In this moment however, I will believe highly of this omen of yours, for it seems like a good one."**_ Thor slid his hand along the creature's coat and slowly over Loki's; touching him tenderly, with respect. It was a little flirtatious as well, as Thor's crocked smirk gave away and the lustful glint in his eye even more. Thor squeezed Loki's hand lastly, before letting it go and giving the beast one last pat.

 _ **"There are many more creatures and places to see in mother's garden,"**_ Thor ushered Loki to follow him as he moved around the Abada, who still grazed undisturbed  & unfrightened. There was land - from hills & mountains, to plains & forests; Seas - from the salty ocean, to the pure rivers & lakes; And the sky, where the most wonderful things are found.

Thor wanted to share it all.

Thor traveled further into the forest; stepping over roots and following the winding path. He would glance back behind him every couple of seconds, just to make sure Loki was following and wasn't in need of help. _**"We'll begin to see many more creatures soon. They'll be coming out of hiding any moment now - "**_ and just as Thor said, a Dryad popped out over head, dangling from a near-by tree. It was a tree nymph, female (as all nymphs where), who was no bigger than Thor's hand. Thor smiled and pointed up at it in the trees, showing Loki that they were already starting to come out of hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

Segment 3. Getting a little hotter ;] Hopefully you all enjoy and get lucky enough for a little bit of hot sex.

Please, don't forget to:  
 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW & REVIEW!**_

* * *

Loki continued to pet the creature as Thor spoke, smiling happily, _**"I'm glad we can use my omen. I'd like an omen like that for my relationship with you."**_ He murmured. When his hand was squeezed and he saw the dark shadows in Thor's eyes, he couldn't help the color that ran to his cheeks, or the soft squeak that escaped the prison behind his lips.

It felt all to soon when he was released, but he allowed it none the less; following Thor away from the Abada and glancing around. He stopped for a moment, taking it all in before murmuring,

 _ **"Thor, let's not show to much, or I'll faint from excitement."**_ His words were soft and loving, happy and amused as he followed the chipper god around, not really complaining.

He heard Thor mention more and looked around, jumping slightly when the Nymph arouse from seemingly no where. He calmed quickly, taking several deep breaths and laughing softly at the foreign creature.

Nothing of it's sorts would live in his land. The climate was to harsh and cold, they would die quickly. Most of the creatures he grew up with were like his land. Cold and precise, doing everything necessary for survival.

Loki did look at the creature, smiling over at Thor after he had gotten a long look. Under his breath he whispered, _**"Beautiful."**_

* * *

Thor thought the tinge of pink dusting over Loki's face made him look adorable, and he promised Loki that the omen would be forever theirs, and Thor forever meant it. Thor was sure though there would be plenty more omen's and creatures sacred; after all, there were many (if not all) mystical creatures inhabiting his mother's garden.

Thor's chest heaved with a deep, hearty laugh. He couldn't resist the broad, good-humored smile on his face from Loki's claim. Thor replied back with a chuckle, knowing they would not get far in his mother's garden today. It was already the evening, and there were many miles to go; Thor wasn't sure Loki really understood how large the garden was.

 _ **"No fear dearest mine, we will not go far. There are many different plains to explore, but for today we shall only explore the forests."**_ Thor reassured gently back, before chuckling again when Loki was startled for a moment by the Nymph. Thor turned to look at it as well, admiring the creature that was small, but fair and very important.

 _ **"Isn't she? She is an Oak-tree spirit. She is important to this forest, as all the creatures are,"**_ Thor leaned close to Loki as he explained. Thor cast his eyes to another tree and found there was another Nymph, but she was different. Thor pointed in it's direction, speaking quiet and gentle so not to scare the spirits off. _**"That one there is a Meliai - an Ash-tree Nymph. There are many different kinds here, as many as the different kinds of trees. They look after the forest, making sure it is healthy."**_

* * *

Loki looked at the other nymph with wide eyes before a smile stretched on his lips. _**"She's pretty too!"**_ He exclaimed, his words still soft, but filled with excitement.

He held his hands behind his back and looked around, grinning brightly. _**"I've never been anywhere like this. Creatures are everywhere, and none of them want to maul me."**_ he laughed softly, still glancing around.

His curiosity took a hold of him and he started walking around with out Thor, his bright green eyes looking everywhere.

* * *

Thor stood by and idly watched Loki enjoying himself, and laughed when it seemed Loki had purposefully made a humorous joke about himself. It was a masculine laugh, coming from deep inside his chest. _**"Nothing like that here, at night however creatures not so pleasant do come."**_

Thor was enjoying himself, just watching the other god. To him, Loki seemed to significantly relaxed and Thor was pleased. Of course he'd stay close to Loki, not let him wander off far from him, but gave him enough space to adventure around and observe the garden & creatures on his own.

Thor noticed there were many and more were coming still. That was curious to him, it was like they gravitated to Loki. Thor slowly took a couple steps following Loki; looking around to see what other creatures had shown up.

Thor smiled and pointed to a large trunked, Montezuma Cypress. There, around it, was a lamb. It was small and white, with fur that was soft. It was grazing on the vegetation around the tree, and had an unusual tether attached to its belly. _**"A Vegetable Lamb,"**_ Thor pointed out for Loki to see. _**"Harmless and sweet."**_

The long, extremely flexible attachment to the animal, was the stem of a plant. It grew in a very good spot, being that the large tree beside it produced lots of vegetation for the creature. The creature was plump, very much so, being that it was well fed. In such a spot, and in Frigga's garden, the creature would not starve and die from eating all the grass around its stock.

The forest here flourished steadily, because the creatures here were its constant gardeners. Thor's mother made it like a paradise, a safe-haven for creatures of all kinds; They valued and cherished it.

* * *

Loki continued to look around, occasionally glancing at Thor. He saw the lamb and cooed, although not touching it. He looked at Thor once more before opening his mouth to speak.

 _ **"Thor? The betrothal…"**_ He stopped, his pale cheeks heating up and coloring a dark crimson before he continued, _**"When I first heard of it, I was very angry. I didn't like it. But, I do like it. Thor,"**_

He walked over, wrapping his arms around Thor's broad shoulder and looking at him bashfully.

 _ **"I think I love you."**_

As the words slipped out of Loki's mouth, he couldn't help but shake his head. He never would of thought of himself so cheesy or bashful or shy. If he hadn't of been so caught up in the moment, he might of pretended to gag.

* * *

Thor was only a couple feet behind Loki, but stepped to his side when it seemed Loki had something important to say. Thor gave Loki his full attention, and payed close mind to the way Loki blushed and hesitated as he spoke.

Thor smiled though when Loki finally said the words, and responded back with passion and lust. His arms were immediately around Loki's slim waist; lifting Loki from the ground as he kissed the other deeply.

He parted his lips and let his tongue touch lightly to Loki's mouth, asking permission, though at the same time trying to forcefully open them. Thor meant not to scare Loki, but couldn't help himself. Loki's very word struck Thor's desire and Thor couldn't help the feeling of wanting to take Loki passionately here in his mother's garden.

Thor managed to get past Loki's lips, whether Loki had parted them or not (Thor was to focused on getting through so he could kiss Loki deeper, to know if Loki granted his permission), and began to explore.

Thor let his tongue wander slowly, checking every possible crevasse there was, almost as if Thor was trying to map out Loki's mouth and burn it to memory. He found Loki's tongue quickly after and flicked it once with his, wanting to feel it.

As Thor kissed Loki as deeply as he could, Thor moved Loki slowly back toward a near by tree, before placing him on his feet again and pulling their lips apart. Thor panted and his eyes were a most intense blue - reflecting his exact feelings for Loki.

 _ **"I was just as unhappy,"**_ Thor began to explain, even before he had caught his breath fully. _**"Knowing what I would be married too,"**_ Thor meant no disrespect and hoped he did not hurt Loki's feelings, but they were being truthful with each other, and that was how he had felt.

 _ **"But I was instantly infatuated by you from the moment we met…"**_ Thor leaned in and kissed Loki for a second, than continued - whispering the words against Loki's mouth. _**"I was very wrong to think the worst of our engagement…"**_ Thor paused and looked back and forth between Loki's two beautiful green eyes. _**"I love you as well."**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_  
 _So this was a VERY short segment and I am sorry, but I wanted to split to steamy scene that is coming up, for the simply fact that whomever would like to continue to read (but does not like sex) can do so._

 _My friend and I do hope you enjoyed this bit and we most definitely hope you enjoy the next one too ;]_


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the 4th!  
This one contains sex and hot-sticky sweetness, so be warned. If you do not wish to read or do not like, but wish to read the rest of the RP, you may skip this and move on to the 5th. Not much will be missed.

Please: _**FAVORITE, FOLLOW & REVIEW!**_  
Let us know what you think of this installment and what you think of the Thorki love-making x3

Hope you all enjoy reading.

* * *

The kiss didn't catch Loki of guard, but it did make him gasp. The gasp was a pleasure fueled sound though, and Loki's eyes were shut at the contact.

In an attempt to tease Thor, Loki attempted to keep his mouth shut, but decided against the motion and opened, allowing the thunderous god all the entrance he needed.

Loki was definitely not afraid by Thor's actions. It excited the mischief maker; made him moan; made his leg, long and slender, wrap around Thor's waist in a futile attempt to get them closer, although it was impossible, they were already pressed tight against one another.

When they pulled apart, Loki panted but listened to every syllable uttered. When Thor said he loved Loki as well, Loki smirked a cunning, sly, sexy expression and replied,

 _ **"Well, I'd hope so, seeing as we're in a situation that we may undress soon."**_

* * *

If Loki's moan's weren't convincing enough to Thor, that smirk and reply were. Thor wasn't able to control himself and quickly took Loki's lips again. He kissed the green-eyed god with as much passion as before, but with much more heat.

He pushed his body up against Loki's, pinning him further against the tree; and unable to control his hands, reached down and took hold of Loki's ass through the snug trousers he was wearing. They were massaged and squeezed; kneaded and groped.

Definitely the sweetest thing Thor had ever held before.

Thor let his hands do so as he pulled his lips from Loki's, and panted heavily as he looked into Loki's eyes. _**"If you'll allow me,"**_ But it didn't stop Thor from continuing, this time tilting his head down to kiss at Loki's neck.

Thor was completely and utterly filled with desire, and he couldn't help his want for Loki's slender, pale body. One thing Thor was never good at controlling - his desire. Though Thor was never expected too, most of the maiden's he had taken to bed had desired his wild and beastly behavior themselves.

Thor nipped at the junction between Loki's neck and shoulder, squeezing his backside again and pressing his obvious bulge against Loki's crotch.

* * *

Loki welcomed the kiss with a catty expression; his eyes sliding closed once more as he kissed back.

His hands slid up, tangling into Thor's hair and tugging on it gently, yet with enough force to hear a grunt from the larger, more animalistic god on top of him.

The hands on his ass made him shiver with pleasure; catty purrs and moans slipping past his lips.

He barely even heard Thor speak; to lost in his lusty haze. He did, however, feel the lips upon his neck and the bulge upon his lower regions.

He was moaning lewdly, a smirk on his face, his head tilted back, as his hands wandered down, coming to a stop at the Thunderer's bulge, which he gave a gentle squeeze.

His own tight fitting trousers were becoming tighter and tighter, and it sent a wave of annoyance through him, along with the waves of euphoria and pleasure.

* * *

Thor's eyelids fluttered, though Loki couldn't have possibly seen it, being that Thor had his face deep within the crock of his neck. Thor let out a strong grunt however (though he tried to hide it), and his lower abs tightened from the pleasure of Loki's hand.

Thor didn't resist the touches, and instead welcomed them. He pushed against Loki's hand, rubbing himself against it, and grunted more blatantly into Loki's ear. Thor still had a moment to think clearly, before Loki rubbed him senseless, but since the Prince of Jotunheim wasn't resisting, Thor decided against thought and continued with or without permission from Loki.

For the gentle squeezing Loki gave him, Thor repaid in a playful nip before sucking on the pale skin, in hopes of leaving marks - One of Thor's many ways of claiming what was his.

Thor didn't bother much with the heavy-petting after that, he was already turned on as much as possible and ready to have Loki in the most animalistic way. He pulled away from Loki's neck and slipped his hands around to Loki's front. There Thor swatted Loki's hand away from his bulge and fumbled with Loki's trousers.

They were tight and Thor didn't have the most nimble fingers, but managed to get them down to Loki's knees. Thor openly starred at Loki's thighs and between his legs, while working fast on his own trousers. His chest was heaving in heavy breathing, and he was frantic to be disrobed.

* * *

The deep grunts in Loki's ear was driving him wild, and it was clear on his face. He tried to move and adjust himself to help Thor get his clothes off.

He slid his own hands up under Thor's shirt, working almost harshly to pull it off of the Golden prince that was pinned against him.

Once Thor was bare chested Loki lifted his own shirt off and discarded carelessly, focused at the task at hand, which was getting them both nude in the least amount of time possible.

Loki did take a moment, though, to look at Thor's chest, which was broad and strong, dusted with the same blond hued hair that was on his head. He reached forward, running his fingers over the god's nipples with a coy giggle.

* * *

Thor was thankful for Loki's assistance; getting a twitch in his groin in fact from it (finding it highly arousing that Loki was as eager as he), and Thor was sure it would be noticed by Loki.

Thor felt unashamed of his hanging goods, which now stood proudly erect; it was one of the thunderer's best features.

Thor was much more focused on Loki's pale body, completely bare in front of him. Thor wasn't able to keep his hands off, and ran his hands (very slow and sensually) up Loki's sides.

Loki's body was slim, but his muscles were taut. His skin was as pale as catoblepas tusk ivory, and as smooth as Frigga's silk. It was perfect flesh, except for the scars blemishing it.

Thor couldn't help but caress his hands up Loki's stomach and feel every muscle on the way to the God's chest. Thor's hands halted however and his lower stomach tightened noticeably. He grunted as well through tightened jaw and clenched teeth.

Thor's intense blue eyes flickered from Loki's naked boy, to his face. The sly smirk on Loki's lips made Thor's cock twitch and bubble juices. It caused Thor to growl low and in his eyes flashed complete lust.

Thor lightly slammed Loki's body up against the tree behind him, leading up to Loki's lips being caught in a possessive and hungry kiss.

Thor hooked his muscular arms under Loki's smooth thighs, and lifted him from the ground. He steadied Loki against the tree and by wrapping his slender legs around his waist, while Thor held all of Loki's weight.

* * *

Loki had never been ashamed of his body. If anything, he had thought of himself as a sort of sensual being. But, looking at the other's body very carefully he couldn't help but turn a bit red, I mean, compared to Thor he was tiny, frail, weak, feminine. But, he could be self conscious later. At the moment he was to in need.

Thor's growl brought him out of his moment of thought, and made him giggle teasingly. And, the slam into the tree caused him to gasp, kissing Thor back as deeply as he could.

Loki's legs fit snugly around Thor's waist, and he pulled back, his voice low and husky as he murmured, _**"Are you going to fuck me, or are we going to kiss against the tree for another hour?"**_ His words were teasing and light, although erotic with an evident wraps.

* * *

Thor was caught off guard by the way Loki used such seductive words. Loki seemed so pristine and proper; Thor was highly unaware his intended had such a… silver-tongue.

Thor's eyes narrowed, and a sly smirk graced his handsome face. Loki's filthy mouth sent a shock right to his cock, making it twitched and throbbed with anticipation. Thor's only reply was - _**"if it is a fuck that you want, than it is a fuck you shall get. I will claim you in doing so, and show others who you rightfully belong too."**_

It was so carefully, and a little breathlessly, whispered into Loki's ear. Yet it emitted dominance and possessiveness - so much unlike how Thor had been behaving. In honesty however, possessiveness and dominance were two normal qualities Thor retained (And they weren't a mystery to anyone).

Thor quickly pulled Loki's back from resting against the tree, and quite suddenly dropped to his knees, taking Loki with him. Thor supported Loki's lower back and his shoulder's as Thor lowered the God of mischief onto his back; Luckily for the two of them, there was lush green grass growing around the base of the tree.

Thor didn't waist any time, though did restrain himself enough that he wouldn't hurt Loki. Thor pressed his chest against Loki's, holding the god in place as he reached down between his pale thighs. Thor at first, only to tease, grasped Loki's erect cock and gave it a long, slow stroke. Thor rubbed its length for but a moment, before letting go and advancing on further down.

Thor found Loki's ass and those plump cheeks again. He squeezed at one first, kneading it slightly, then caressed a muscular finger between and stroked at the sensitive, tightly-wound hole.

* * *

Thor's words made Loki purr with approval and wrap his hands into the other's hair.

 _ **"Now you're getting it."**_ He retorted lowly.

He shifted himself to help Thor get him down on the ground, loving the feeling of the cool grass on his bare back, and loving the large hand on his cock even more.

Loki's hands rested on Thor's shoulders, and once his hole was teased he gasped. His breath hitched and his nails dug into Thor's smooth shoulders, leaving marks as Loki moaned out.

His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back, his throat taunt.

* * *

Every word from Loki's mouth urged Thor on and the nails piercing his skin made him growl. It sounded threatening, like a beast warning a predator to keep distance.

Thor did not mean it as such though, instead he found the sting of Loki's nails pleasurable.

Thor kept his sight intensely locked on Loki's face as he shallowly probed him with only finger tips.

Thor found Loki's moaning, head-rolling and neck baring to be the most seductive and erotic thing he's ever seen; it took all his strength not to take the Ivory God without preparation first.

Thor had no oil to ease his fingers into Loki's body, let alone his pulsating cock. He was still determined though to be gentle with Loki, so he did with what he had and took his fingers away from Loki's puckered hole.

Thor propped himself up on his knees (parted far enough apart that his impressive cock was in clear view), and leaned back against the balls of his feet.

He gave himself a firm stroke at first and grunted deeply - lustfully - in pleasure. Another couple strokes down his shaft, Thor focused on the head and the bubbling pre-cum to cover his finger.

Thor stroked his callused thumb over his slit and bucked his hips uncontrollably a few times. It made him groan in pleasure and in thought, that he - the mighty Thor - was unable to keep his normal composer in this situation (not that he wanted to).

Thor was not holding any of his sexual strength and stamina from Loki however, and was not holding back evidence of the pleasure Loki gave to him.

Thor palmed the tip of his cock and made sure to coat three fingers generously in his dripping fluid. Once thoroughly coated, Thor got comfortable back between Loki's thighs. He spread one cheek and held it apart so he was able to get his finger to the puckered hole and slowly pushed in all three.

It was tight, and perhaps painful for Loki (on the account Thor's fingers were thick alone as it was), but Thor took it as slow and as easy as he was able. It might be selfish on his part to put Loki in potential pain, but Thor's hold on his control was slipping fast and he wanted to take Loki now! He knew the pain would be worse if he penetrated Loki dry though; more than three fingers at once.

* * *

Loki didn't want to open his eyes, but he did, looking up at Thor. The growl sent tingles through his spine, making him grin lowly.

He propped himself up on his elbows, watching the Golden god touch himself. It was almost as good as he himself getting touched - watching Thor play with himself.

He reached down, wrapping his hand around his hardened cock, stroking and watching Thor; moaning softly. Truthfully, this was probably one of the most erotic things he had done - stroking his cock and watching another, more beautiful man do the same; and he was already getting close to spilling his cum.

He leaned back when Thor got in between his legs again, his hands leaving his cock to grip the grass.

 _ **"Nuh~"**_ Loki grunted, biting his lip at the penetration. His back arched and his fingers dug deep into the grass. He panted; moaning and writhing softly. It hurt like hell, but holy hell Loki wanted more.

He didn't just want those thick fingers in him, he wanted Thor's thick cock in him, stretching him. Loki could deal with pain, most of the time he welcomed pain, but never had he wanted pain like he wanted it right now. With his head lolling and his hips still bucking he gasped, _**"Fuck me, goddammit."**_

* * *

Thor was moments away from easing his fingers further in, when Loki made his demand. And though it was a command (NO ONE 'commanded' Thor to do anything), Thor found it so allusive.

The way Loki demanded his cock had almost made him cum. So Thor paused a moment and held his breath, trying to control his body from climaxing. And if Thor was reading Loki right, Loki wanted it wild and hard.

Thor growled again and took his fingers away, only to roughly turn Loki over on his hands and knees. If Loki wanted it raw, Thor would give it to him - just as Thor would give him anything else he desired.

Thor took Loki's slender hips and lifted them, which caused Loki's voluptuous ass to be raised and presented to him. Thor didn't give Loki warning, or even a pausing moment - Thor gripped Loki's hips firmer and thrust in one powerful motion.

Thor's cock was fully buried in Loki's ass, and damn it was tight. Thor groaned and clenched his teeth from it; tipping his head back and closing his eyes as they nearly rolled.

He held Loki's bottom against his pelvis for what, to Thor, felt like ages. However, Thor soon made up for the moments rest, by slowly pulling out until the tip of his cock was the only thing in Loki, then ramming it in with as much force as he could muster.

* * *

Time was frozen, everything around them didn't matter to Loki, the only thing that mattered was what was going on right then.

Loki whimpered when Thor removed his fingers from his hole and bit his bottom lip when he was forced onto his hands and knees. He was expecting to get thrust into, but not at that exact moment, and he couldn't bite the scream fast enough.

His nails dug into the grass and his eyes squeezed shut; his back arching up. His head lolled back; his neck taunt.

It hurt, probably worse than most of the punishments he had received in his life, but it also felt amazing. The pain and the pleasure mixing and sending sharp bursts throughout him, making him moan out.

It didn't feel like that long of a time from Loki. He actually started to relax when Thor pulled out and shoved back in, and he was able to hold the scream back; a strangling cry-grunt type thing came from him instead.

 _ **"Oh gods…"**_ Loki panted out, _**"Fuck Thor.. Ngh, it hurts so very good.~"**_

* * *

Loki's scream hadn't reached Thor's ears. He was absent to the pain he caused Loki, much to lost in the sensation, though was aware Loki was whom he was bedding. Thor also missed the straggled sound from Loki's lips as he began to work Loki into a slow rhythm with him.

Thor pulled his hips back, then immediately thrust them forward. He repeated the motion; slower now, but still powerful.

Thor had a strong grip on Loki's hips and used it to control Loki's body. He pulled the tricksters hips toward him on every thrust, giving further force every time he drove his cock into Loki's ass.

 _ **"Aaaah ~"**_ Thor moaned quietly under his breath; getting Loki's body rocking with his. The feeling was utter Valhalla to Thor and Thor wondered if he would be able to please his beloved before he found his own release.

Thor caught the cock-throbbing praise from Loki and stared down at him through eyes clouded by lust and desire. Thor held his thrusting pace steady (not letting his cock accidentally slip Loki's sweet hole), and leaned his body over Loki's enough to whisper in the trickster's ear.

Thor replied in a heavy breath, _**"is my large cock pleasing you?"**_ Thor followed his dirty-talk with a hard thrust, before continuing their slow rhythm. Thor seemed unconcerned for Loki's feelings and well-being, but Thor respected Loki's decision to stop at any time.

* * *

 _ **"You tell me, is my sweet hole pleasing you?"**_ Loki replied to the dirty talk with pink cheeks, moaning and mewing. He rocked his hips with Thor's thrusts, and if anyone would've been able to see his ass, they would note how it jiggled with each thrust.

Loki's body was writhing after a little while of this, his teeth sinking deep into his lip. His head lolled back and forth, his hips bucked, his toes curled and his nails sunk deeper into the grass.

 _ **"I'm-I'm gonna cum!"**_ He gasped, crying out.

* * *

Thor was in complete Alpha mode and he be claiming Loki as his mate (unfortunately *Laughs xD*). Thor was demonstrating his dominance and power (like two beasts fighting to prove the strongest and win rights to mating the females), while at the same time, showing Loki just where his place was and whom he belonged to.

So he did not find amusement in Loki's clever reply or silver tongue.

But Thor was not truly a beast, for a beast had no control at any time and Thor be only a beast in the sack and on the battlefield. So Thor did not punish Loki, though gave him a extra hard thrust, followed by a firm smack to one of his pert cheeks.

Thor loved the way Loki's ass bounced and how it sounded slapping against his pelvis as he thrust forward. Watching it made Thor groan and lull his head back. Then Thor felt a squeezing around his cock and he heard Loki's cry and confession.

 _ **"Cum for me,"**_ Thor strongly panted out, and suddenly began a quicker pace. Loki's words were so stimulating that Thor had felt the pulsing in his cock caused by them. Thor also felt the contracting of Loki's burning passage and clenched his jaw from it, but didn't stop.

Right then, Thor truly turned into the beast he was known for being.

He dug his fingers into pale skin, hard enough to leave marks on the flesh, and pulled Loki's hips to him as he thrust forward hard and rough, ramming his dick inside Loki. Thor kept Loki bouncing furiously on his cock and grunted with every push & pull.

Thor soon felt a tightening in his stomach and knew he was close also.

* * *

Thor's ferocious actions and the slapping Loki's ass received, made him whimper happily.

When he was told he could cum, his true, whorish and submissive behavior was all at full. In Jotunheim, everyone knew of the prince to be a slut. He'd sleep with anyone he deemed worthy and he was known to be loud. He was demonstrating that at the moment as Thor's hands gripped his thighs.

 _ **"Ngh, fuck."**_ Loki cried out loudly, thrashing in the grass. His hips bucked almost violently and his slender pale cock spurted out rope after rope of sticky sweet sperm onto the ground.

He slumped down, his eyes rolling back into his head. and euphoric, spent moans slipped past his lips. He was still cumming and clenching around Thor's large cock, reveling in his longest climax ever.

* * *

Loki's orgasm was a chain reaction, setting off Thor's. The moment Loki's ass tightened, Thor couldn't hold onto his control any longer and threw his head back. Every last bit of his stamina was put into his last thrust; he wanted to make it memorable, something Loki would never forget, and therefor would never be satisfied by any other.

Thor grit his teeth and dug his fingers into Loki's hips, pulling out of Loki until only the very tip was inside him, then without a moments waste, Thor snapped his hips forward and rammed his entire cock as hard as he could into Loki.

Thor most definitely roared, and loudly. It spooked the creatures around, whom were watching them closely, feeling the strong sexual energy they were letting off in the heat of passion. The Nymphs and other creatures fled, hiding themselves in the safety of their respective homes. _**"Loki,"**_ Thor growled through clenched teeth to the sky, all the while holding Loki on him firmly as he spilled his hot cum inside the cold-prince. Thor's cock throbbed, spurt out cum in globs inside Loki, filling him to his deepest crease.

* * *

Loki's eyes snapped open at the feeling of himself being filled, and then they lazily fluttered shut. Every muscle in his body, once limp, quickly stiffened and a low, garbled, hot, heavy, rasping, down right lucrative moan slipped out of him and wavered into the air.

Just as quickly as he had stiffened he had relaxed once more, slumping down tiredly. He rested upon the grass, barely conjuring up enough energy to roll his head and open his eyes.

Once he had accomplished that little feat he turned red, _**"Thor, we scared the animals."**_ He murmured hoarsely, embarrassed completely.

* * *

Loki's expression was down-right perfect, but Thor wasn't able to catch it. He was in blissful euphoria, feeling shocks of intense pleasure through every little nerve. He let out his own series of moans and deep groans, until his cock pulsed less and less, and finally the last drop of his hot cum dribbled out into Loki.

Thor came down from his pleasure panting and sweating; His chest heaving hard and his golden hair dripping and clinging to his face. His eyes were still glazed with pleasure, but he was able to make out Loki below him.

Thor swallowed hard and took a deep breath to calm himself, before he ever so slowly pulled his cock from Loki and helped lay the perfect god on the ground, despite the protesting of every quivering muscle in his body.

Thor took moments to look and see Loki in the aftermath of their passion, and it was the most amazing sight Thor had witnessed. It would have gotten Thor jealous and even enraged if he had known how many others had the honor of seeing such beauty before him, but he was focused on Loki alone and did not need to know (EVER!).

Thor was in wonder of Loki's skin, glistening in the rays of sun (from the sweat wetting his flesh) and how Loki's perfectly ivory hips were marked red from his own hands. What would have erected Thor's cock yet again (if it hadn't been worked so well) though, was the sight of his own seed cascading down Loki's inner thigh.

Thor found it the most arousing thing and found Loki to be the most perfect being.

Thor finally allowed himself more rest and comfort, and laid beside his Queen on the grass. He faced Loki, letting his eyes trace slowly the beautiful features and than deeply gazing into the captivating green eyes. Thor tucked some wet hair that stuck to Loki's cheek behind his dainty ear, then caressed the cheek with the back of his hand.

He gave a chuckle and pulled Loki close to his strong chest, wrapping his arms around his small waist, concealing Loki in his massively muscular arms. Loki was adorable when embarrassed and Thor loved how well the blush on Loki's cheeks showed. _**"They will return,"**_ Thor stated with clear amusement in his voice, trying not to laugh at his future Queen.

* * *

Loki responded with a happy but soft purr as he was pulled into Thor's strong arms. He nuzzled his tanned skin appreciatively before giving it a soft kiss.

They laid there for what felt like hours, but were only mere minutes, in a post orgasmic bliss; their chests rising and falling in time.

Loki was so relaxed and lethargic at this moment that he actually resorted to his Jotun form; his skin blue and slightly chilled, although not enough to cause real discomfort.

He opened his eyes, which were a soft red, after a moment, and looked up at Thor, his king, loosing himself again for a moment as he looked.

He was truly in love with the other; with his long flaxen hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his plump lips, his facial scruff, his golden flesh, strong, nearly feral masculinity, with his cock, and even with his behavior. All of it tugged on Loki's heart lovingly.

 _ **"We should probably dress and go inside, Thor. We still have to tell your father that we've agreed to marry."**_ He murmured after a moment, his tone soft and warm. He slowly returned to his other form - the pale, green eyed Loki.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_  
 _So, that be it; Thor and Loki's love scene! Let my friend and I know what you thought of it. We do hope you enjoyed it, and we thank all of those who have followed, favorited and of course, gave us some very good reviews!_

It means very much to us.  
K. & C.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the 5th installment.**  
 **We hope you all enjoy this as much as we did writing it and we hope that the emotions and feelings grab you (the reader), as much as it did us.**

 **Don't forget to Follow Favorite and Review, letting us know what you did or did not enjoy about this chapter.**

* * *

Thor hummed when Loki snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest. He enjoyed seeing The God so content and comfortable; though who wasn't? Lying in his arms after he brought them to true pleasure... not that Thor was tooting own horn or anything.

Thor narrowed his eyes and gently placed a kiss to Loki's damn hair, before closing them and resting quietly with is Queen. When Thor felt a chill go through his body, he opened his eyes and immediately focused on Loki.

Thor had just gotten his heart beat to slow minutes ago, when he suddenly saw red eyes staring back at him and a stranger in his arms. Thor's heart picked up again and he felt a dull pulse in his groin; instead of being turned off or disgusted, Thor found himself in wonder and amazement. The pulsing in his groin continued, but it didn't cause Thor to become erect; unfortunately, even God's had to rest sometimes.

Thor knew this was Loki, knowing already that Loki was a sorcerer of sorts, and found Loki to be stunning and beautiful in this form. Thor wished what Loki said next wasn't true, because he would have Loki again, right here and now. Loki was so mysterious, which Thor found sensual and seducing.

 ** _"You are beautiful,"_** Thor said in his deep, rough voice; some how though, Thor had a gentle and charming tone. Thor wished to leaned in quickly after that to capture Loki's lips, but Loki's skin returned to ivory before he was able.

Thor wasn't sure what to say other than that, he wasn't even sure if Loki had noticed himself change. He wanted to see it again and speak about it, for Loki hadn't mentioned before, when they were being honest in the library, of his true looks.

But instead, Thor came to his senses and cleared his throat, getting his heartbeat down to a calm pace. _**"Do not worry my love, my father already has knowledge of our decision. My mother would not have kept it from him, I would not be surprised if they were arranging the ceremony as we speak,"**_ Thor gave a chuckle and began to caress Loki's bare side.

Just as Thor had said minutes before, the creatures and animals that had been scared away, were slowly returning again. They were cautious of course - pocking their heads out of trees and bushes, before fulling emerging to curiously watch Thor and Loki again. Thor pointed that out to Loki, seeing one of the tree nymphs sitting on a nearby root, kicking her feet back and forth while looking at him.

* * *

Loki hadn't realized he had grown that relaxed, and frowned slightly when Thor called him beautiful for no reason. He propped himself up on his elbows when the animals returned, laughing softly,

 _ **"Well, I'm also rather hungry, Thor. I'm sorry about that, I have a sense you'd like to stay out here for another round."**_

He was teasing the other playfully as he slowly stood, sheepishly wiping the cum that dribbled down his leg before retrieving his clothing. The clothing had been tore in some places and no longer hung beautifully off of Loki in a graced way, but rather hung off of him in awkward, yet sensual positions that made him look feral and lustious.

He looked over at Thor before extending his hand to help the other up, smirking softly with flirty eyes, _**"Come on, luv, or I'll leave you here, naked on the grass."**_

* * *

Thor placed a hand on Loki's thigh and began to caress it, listening to his beloved. He smiled and shook his head slightly, _**"No need to be apologetic my love, if it is food you wish, than it is food you shall have."**_

Thor was deeply taken by Loki, cherishing Loki as if he were a rare treasure. If it was the stars Loki wanted, than Thor would see it done. Whatever it was that Loki wished, Thor would grant it, even on the most dangerous terms.

In Thor's eye was also a look, a look of lust and need, flashing when Loki mentioned another round. Thor didn't verbally confirm, but what he just saw made him definitely want to take Loki again.

Thor sat up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes when Loki stood, clearly watching Loki dress; And if Thor's smirk wasn't any indication he liked what he was seeing. Though truly, Thor would prefer Loki naked - ALL THE TIME.

That arrogant smirk was replaced by a charming smile and Thor threw his head back and heaved a deep, strong laugh. He truly found Loki's teasing amusing, and provocative as well. He took Loki's hand and stood with his help. Thor took an extra moment, trapping Loki by keeping his hand in his own, and looked Loki over. He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing very well he needed to present his Queen with other clothing first and foremost.

Thor's eyes traveled along Loki's body until they stopped on Loki's own. Of course, beautiful and such a unique colour of green; Thor couldn't resist but place a hand around Loki's waist and pull him in for a deep kiss.

Thor made sure to make the kiss memorable, by dipping his tongue past Loki's lips and flicking the others, before sucking Loki's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling a little. In too short a time, Thor pulled back and released Loki's waist.

He left Loki to collect his clothing and dress. Just like Loki's, Thor's was torn is a couple of places, but not nearly as bad as Loki's (Thor just didn't know his own strength sometimes). Thor made one hell of a show for Loki as he dressed, first making sure his back was turned as he began to pull his under-tunic on. Thor flexed his back and shoulder muscles and even the muscles to his fine behind.

Thor made sure to turn and face Loki, so Loki was able to see his muscular pectorals and 6 pack abs. He flexed them like he did the muscles on his back, hoping to playfully tease Loki as Loki did him.

* * *

Loki mewed softly in surprise at the sudden kiss, wasting no time in kissing back deeply. He then laughed softly as Thor teased him. He'd admit fully and truly to his King that that show made his heart speed and his trousers tighten slightly.

He would preferably stay in the garden with the animals and his new love all day everyday were the option available, but it wasn't. They were a soon to be king and queen couple together, and they would be a good one. But that meant leaving the garden.

Loki slid his hand into Thor's, entwining their fingers and leaning against the other's large, muscular arm; his eyes sliding shut for a moment. He thought of how the day had changed. He first hated this idea of being forced to marry, then grew sly and slightly rude, and finally accepted that from the moment he walked in, he had wanted and fallen in love with this large, beautiful god of Thunder.

And that fact alone made him turn his head and give the arm he had leaned on an affectionate kiss.

* * *

Thor smirked while he put back on the last piece of his clothing, knowing his affianced liked what he saw. Afterward, he allowed Loki to come to his side and lace their fingers. Thor made sure to firmly hold Loki's hand - Thor's sign of affection for the other, as well as one of protection. He supported Loki's lightweight body gladly and smiled adoringly when Loki kissed his bicep.

Thor leaned down and kissed the top of Loki's head, but ruined the moment by pulling away his hand and body from the Prince of Ice. Thor didnt go far, just enough so he was able to reach up and unclasp his cape. He brought it around to Loki's shoulders and draped it over him, then suddenly scooped him up without warning and held him as if they were going to bed (;]).

 _ **"It would be indecent of me to allow my Queen to be seen in tattered clothing,"**_ Thor explained as he carried Loki back through the garden; a glint in the thunderers eye however, revealed a second reason for such (Thor is a jealous man and would be extremely enraged if any other lay eyes upon Loki's naked body).

As Thor handled his Queen with strong, but tender arms, the creatures and animals of the garden stepped aside, but never ran in fear. The Nymphs chattered and made a raket; sighing in wonder as they watch Thor and Loki, swooning to each other loudly how romantic they were. The others were quiet and respectful, knowing whom Thor was, and now, whom Loki was too.

* * *

Loki frowned when Thor pulled away, and was about four seconds from cursing in a very unladylike manner when he was scooped up.

It wasn't he didn't like being held, trust me, wearing the owner of his heart's cape and residing carefully between his arms, Loki was in a nirvanic state of happiness, and he knew the feeling of jealously, although he didn't feel it.

While they walked inside, when women stared, Loki liked it. He liked it because they knew damn well who he was, and what he and Thor were. Also, if Thor was ever caught in another woman's, or man's, arms, Loki'd most likely kill him.

He hummed in delight as he was held, his arms looped around Thor's neck as others looked. Loki kissing his jawline for good show, not caring who saw.

* * *

Thor was absolutely ignorant to the woman who stared, his mind on one thing. Some of the woman glared (most likely the ones whom have been bedded by Thor before), while others seemed to look in wonder of whom it was Thor was carrying (and why). Such a public display by the God of Thunder, made it VERY clear to the swooning maidens (and everyone else as well), that Thor had decided his Queen - the one thing all of them dreamed of. Some, by their looks, seemed scorned; perhaps enough that even that wouldnt stop them from having the handsome Thunderer.

When Loki placed a kiss to his jaw, Thor turned his attention to his Queen and placed a kiss to his forehead. Thor hardly cared who saw either, and he knew the fair maiden's would cry, but they would have to get use to it. There wasnt much any of them could of done anyway, Loki and he were bonded, like it or not.

Thor took Loki inside and down a series of halls, leading them all the way back to Odin & Frigga's chambers. It wasnt where Thor was taking Loki though, and turned off down another hall 8 meters away from his parents door. The hall was long and wide; red carpet and walls of gold. There were etchings and carvings on the walls, faint and almost unnoticable in places because of the red drapes coming from the top of the wall.

There were 4 chambers along the langth of the hall - Three on the Right & 1 on the Left. Further down the hall, Thor finally stopped at a large door, one almost as large as the King & Queen's. It was made of the finest, real cheery wood and of course had two door knockers, both the shape of Mjolnir - Thor's trusted hammer. Thor looked down and smiled at Loki, _**"This is my bed chamber, now yours, unless you wish to sleep elsewhere."**_

Thor made sure Loki was secure, before removing the arm from under his knees. Thor supported Loki with just one arm and found it to be no struggle at all. He opened the door and brought Loki inside, shutting the door behind them. The room was large, HUGE even, with a beautiful hearth on the right and larger-than-life bed centered in the middle of the wall across from the door. Thor brought Loki over to the massive bed and threw him onto it, making him bounce and than sink into the marshmellow-soft matris.

Thor laughed and was right after him - jumping onto it and right over Loki. He trapped Loki there and smirked down at him, looking over his naked body that was now uncovered again.

* * *

Loki smiled affectionately at the kiss placed upon his forehead. He glared at some of the women, who turned there eyes away as quickly as possible; Loki had a wonderful bitch face.

As they moved down the halls Loki looked around in wonder, humming his approval as they came to a stop at Thor's room. _**"Of course I'd want to stay with you,"**_ Loki murmured.

He looped his arms around Thor's neck as he was only carried by one arm. _**"Gods you're strong,"**_ Loki spoke with slight awe before giggling as he was thrown onto the bed.

As Thor crawled over him, Loki smiled softly, shyly almost. _ **"I'm going to show you, something. Please, tell me if you don't like it, I don't have to look like this,"**_ He mumbled softly.

He then closed his eyes and let himself revert to his Jotun form, his eyes fluttering open, revealing the red orbs that he had unknowingly shown earlier.

* * *

Thor was utterly quiet and the atmosphere was hard to tell. His eyes wandered slowly over Loki's face, then traveled down his body, moving from side-to-side, all the way to his toes. Thor's face was blank of all emotion it seemed, his eyes didn't even show disgust. He looked back up and looked into Loki's eyes; his face changed, becoming soft and tender, his eyes showed admiration and he smiled.

 _ **"I had told you, you are beautiful,"**_ Thor hinted, but kissed Loki quickly before he could really realized what Thor meant. Thor pulled away slowly and continued to smile at his Queen. _**"I find..."**_ Thor paused and thought for a moment, for dramatic affect (as Thor can be very dramatic and makes a scene when he wishes). _**"I am liking this form the more I see at it."**_

Thor caressed Loki's curves with his hands and looked over Loki's body one more time, already drawn to fantasizing about Loki on top of him, in nothing but this form. But Thor licked his lips and looked back into Loki's eyes lustfully, not saying one word, before getting off Loki (& the bed), to go back toward the door.

Thor opened it only enough so he was able to stick his head through and whistled at a passing servant. The young servant blushed as she approached him, as they all did, but kept her head down and eyes on the floor. Thor spoke very quietly, enough so Loki was not able to hear, and asked the servant to fetch some clothing.

The servant obeyed and left immediately to find what Thor wished. Thor himself pulled his head inside and shut the door again, walking back to the bed and returning to Loki. There Thor sat on the edge and admired Loki sprawled out in his own natural skin. It turned Thor own highly and Thor touched Loki sensually with gentle hands across his chest, but asked (instead of taking Loki again), **_"Do you wish me to order food to be delivered to us or do you wish to eat in the feasting hall?"_**

* * *

Loki beamed happily at the praise of his form. Many Jotun men he had bedded all wanted him in a form that wasn't him. They delved their fantasies towards Loki, and Loki, being the whore he was, happily complied to their every wish.

When Thor walked to the door, Loki propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at his king with a burning curiosity. He was about to ask the other what he was doing when he heard the conversation and fell back, arms over his head as he sighed with content.

When Thor returned, Loki glanced at him with a smirk, shivering at the touches that were spread over his skin. He mewed softly in delight before replying, **_"I think we should eat with your parents. And I also think I should be in my natural form. I want them to get to know me before we wed."_**

He sat up, shifting over until he rested on Thor's lap with his arms around the golden god's shoulders, kissing up his neck softly; teasingly.

* * *

Thor could see the happiness flash on Loki's face, and it made Thor happy inside. He grinned at it, but didn't say so much a word until he was sitting with Loki again. Thor narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, questioning the smirk on Loki's lips, finding it a very... mischievous look. But after the pleasured mewling from Loki's lips, Thor smirked himself.

That was until Loki brought up his parents. He became serious when Loki chose what he wished to do, and Thor nodded. However, Thor's family hardly ever dinned alone.

Before Thor was able to relay that to his beloved, Loki captured his hips between his thighs and made him groan. Thor's hands were immediately on either side of Loki's hips, but one strayed slightly further to hold half of Loki's plump rump, and his lust flared again. Thor growled and squeezed Loki's ass hard. This was exactly how he pictured Loki on top of him and it was stimulating his sexual desire yet again.

The kiss that Thor craved to give Loki before in the garden (when Loki was in this form), was finally in his reach and Thor didn't waste any time seizing it. Thor grabbed Loki's hair slightly too aggressive and pulled on it, yanking the Cold Prince's head back. Thor passionately captured Loki's lip immediately and threw Loki down again on his back with the bulkiness of his body. Now on top of his Queen, Thor squeezed him tight in his arms and slipped his tongue past Loki's lips to play with the other's tongue.

He flicked at it with the tip of his, then swirled and twisted it about. Unfortunately, the kiss was cut short by a gentle knock at the door, loud enough to grab Thor's attention. Thor pulled away and immediately got off of Loki without explanation and went to answer it.

When Thor opened the door, the servant girl whom he sent was back, bowing her head in respect and holding a pile of clothing. Thor smiled and took them from her kindly, thanking and giving her a charming wink before shutting the door. The girl blushed at Thor's charm and walked away with a shy smile.

Thor brought the clothing to Loki on the bed and put them beside him. _**"I hope these will surface for now, if they are not fitted how you like I will find you others,"**_ Thor's voice was steady, but there was a hint of amusement in it. It was shortly revealed after when Thor unfolded a green peace of clothing and held it up.

They were very feminine, some even dresses as in the one Thor was holding. Thor ordered these specific clothing for his Queen on purpose, liking the thought of the way Loki would look in them, most of all if he would stay in his normal skin.

* * *

Loki's amused gasps were loud as his ass was squeezed and as his hair was pulled. Oh, he was a sucker, a mewling chambermaid, for pain. He loved this, kissing and touching Thor intimately.

He hissed at the door, scowling at how coy Thor and the maid were, but his attention was tugged from that as he was shown clothes.

He rather did like them. Many Jotuns might've taken offense, but honestly, he liked the feminine clothes displayed.

He looked through them carefully before deciding on a green and gold tunic type dress. He got up, sliding it carefully over his head and reveling, for a moment, on how well it fit.

He looked at Thor, _**"Do I look good? I could change."**_ As he spoke, he swept his long black hair back.

* * *

Thor put the dress back in the pile and grabbed a near by chair (from in front of the hearth) to sit on, while Loki picked through the clothing. Thor watched in interest - an eyebrow raised and a hand at his chin, rubbing the scruff on his face. Thor removed his hand and straightened up when Loki found something to his liking. Thor's eyes openly wandered over Loki's body, as the Jotun Prince slipped on the dress of his choice and showed it off to him; asking his option.

Thor openly gave his opinion, though it was clear what it was from the way Thor stared. **_"No, you look stunning,"_** Thor pushed himself out of the chair and walked toward Loki. He captured Loki around the waist and pulled him tight against his body. They were pressed firmly chest-to-chest and Thor had tilted Loki's head all the way back, only to look down, straight into his eyes and say nothing. Thor didn't even seem like he would kiss Loki, but his hands, now they seemed to be doing most of what Thor wasn't.

Thor's hands were feeling Loki gently up and down, tracing the outline of Loki's waist & sides. The dress fit so snug and accentuated Loki's own feminine curves, almost like the corset dresses some of the maiden's wore. Thor removed his attention from Loki's face (for but a moment), to look down at Loki's curvaceous body and admire it in the dress he chose. _**"I find your natural form alluring and wish for you to accompany me as is,"**_ Thor confessed his true thoughts, with a powerful smile on his face. **_"But you may decline, I will understand,"_** Thor made clear, though he wanted his Queen natural, that he would not force him into it.

* * *

Loki was in slight shock as he was held, expecting a kiss and instead receiving shivers as his form was touched and seemingly memorized through the hand. He stared back into Thor's eyes, in a sort of awe from the God of Thunder holding him.

He was amused as Thor looked him over, doing the same to Thor Loki noted his strong physicality and seemingly perfect body, remembering how the men from his home would be ants, feminine nothing's compared to his King. Kind of like he was.

When Thor spoke, Loki thought for a moment, **_"I will dine with you and your family in my natural form, and I will stay only in my natural form for the rest of our lives, unless danger, or sex calls for something new."_** Loki wore a coy, teasing smile as he finished his statement.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is # 6. In these parts, we are graced with Frigga's presence as she prepares Loki for the marriage ceremony, while Thor goes hunting for something beautiful to gift his soon-to-be wife.**

 **Charlie and I hope you all do enjoy, just as we enjoyed writing this.**  
 **Please do not forget to favorite, follow and Review.**

* * *

At Loki's reply and Loki's smirk, Thor's eyes averted back to the green ones and he too smirked; raising an eyebrow in seeming interest. He hummed deep in his throat, just as he roughly pulled Loki harder against his body; a single strong hand around Loki's fine waist. But before Loki could reply of any sort, Thor finally took Loki's lips and kissed him passionately, yet a little rough and rugged.

Thor slipped a hand to hold at Loki's upper back, while he moved his lips against Loki's; pulling Loki into a rhythm. Thor opened his mouth and closed it; pulled away only inches to tilt his head the other direction before recapturing Loki's lips and repeating, only this time slipping the tip of his tongue in to touch the tip of Loki's.

When Thor pulled away, he gave a full handsome smile, whispering and looking deeply into Loki's eyes; _**"A fine idea."**_ Thor leaned in and kissed Loki again, but it was much shorter this time. _**"You must know, my beloved, we hardly dine alone,"**_ Thor's voice was much more soft, as if this was some sensitive subject. Thor wanted to warn his Queen so that his Queen may pick a suitable form; not for Thor himself, but for Loki's own comfort.

Thor was the only who needed to see Loki's true form, though Thor was not ashamed to flaunt or show Loki off as he truly was - Thor honestly preferred it, he found Loki to be most beautiful when in true nature.

 _ **"If you wish, you may hide yourself from judging eyes,"**_ Thor made clear, glancing over his shoulder back at Loki, as he walked away to find himself suitable clothing as well. _**"But know that I find you more beautiful than any and none would dare hurt you in my presence,"**_ Nor would any dare when Loki was not, for news would immediately get back to Thor and Thor would unleash Hel upon whomever so hurt his beloved.

Thor disappeared behind a red drape and rustling could be heard for moments, but Thor emerged sometime later with cloth folded over his arm. Thor would make sure Loki was in high regards, even if that meant punishing those closest to him, because now Loki was the closest to him one could get. Not only did Loki own his body, but Loki also own his heart; Loki alone own all of him.

Thor came back to what was now his & Loki's bed, and threw down the clothing he grabbed. Thor immediately stripped in front of Loki; tearing off what was left of the tattered remains of his tunic (in which Loki had ripped as Thor had ripped Loki's) and undoing, then discarding his trousers to the marble floor. Thor had no sense of tidiness, but there was no need for him too, the servants cleaned up after him (and most likely enjoyed it, being they got to touch and handle, smell even, the most handsome and dreamy god of all).

As before, Thor made a show of his undressing and redressing. He flexed his muscles and puffed his chest, trying to make it look like a stretch, but it was much too obvious. He shifted from one side to the other, giving Loki different views of himself from different angles; showing the muscles on his chest, then turning and showing the muscles on his back, as well as his well toned, well muscled ass.

Of course it only lasted for so long, before Thor had finally slipped his red tunic over his head and pulled on a different pair of black trousers. When Thor turned back to face Loki, as his back was turned to his Queen for the final dressing, Thor had a playfully teasing look in his eye and in the way he smirked; it was almost as if Thor was getting back at Loki for teasing him before with such a look. Thor outwardly looked over Loki's body again, admiring it, before retrieving his cape and placing it over his shoulders again. He held out his arm to Loki after with a proud smile, in a silent offer; and when Loki had taken his arm, Thor lead Loki toward the door and out into the hall again.

Thor held his head high and the look of proudness never left his face; he was proud to have Loki as his Queen, even though at one point before in his youth, he had all but found the thought appealing.

They strolled down the hallway back the way they had come, in the only direction they could go, and stepped out into the main. Thor's parents chambers were not far, but Thor went in the opposite direction, leading Loki to the dining hall as he wished. But Thor did not get far, before Loki and he were being stopped.

 _ **"Thor my son,"**_ The golden god's name was called. Thor heard and though he wished not to, he stopped in mid-stride and halted Loki gently. Thor knew whom it was, the soft, yet stern voice was indication enough, but he turned and greeted with a smile. It was no other than his beloved mother, standing from her bedroom door; one side open still behind her.

Frigga narrowed her eyes at her son, a knowing gleam in them and drew her lips tight. She was some distance away, but the look on her face Thor could see clear as day, and Thor knew the look well - Frigga was mentally scolding him and promising a long 'heart-to-heart' talk after. All Thor was able to do however, was give her that crooked smirk of his and a shrug in reply of 'I could not help myself.'

Frigga rolled her eyes and sighed at how much her son used his sexuality; it really shouldn't have surprised her though, Thor was his father's son after all. Frigga's heels rang out on the marble floor with a 'tap-tap-tap-tap' as she approached her son and her son's betrothed.

Her hand was placed on Thor's back immediately and she nudged him toward the direction he had been walking. _**"Be gone with you, your father awaits in the throne room,"**_ Frigga gave Thor no choice, she pushed him away seemingly with no problem. Thor protested a little, though knowing he had no choice over the matter, whether he wanted to stay with his Queen or not.

Thor was forced to slip his arm from Loki's hand and walk away, but he paused and turned his body back for a second, looking at his Queen-to-be, and his mother whom stood there with a stern face and her arms folded across her chest. Thor gave Loki an apologetic look and held his hand over his heart in a silent form of 'I love you.'

Frigga made sure Thor walked from their sight, before she turned to Loki and looked him over. She was hardly fazed by Loki's natural form and she even smiled gently at it. _**"This way my dear,"**_ Frigga ushered Loki after her with a gentle wave of her hand, leading him off toward the door that stood open.

Once inside her room, Frigga made sure the large doors were secure and that Thor was truly gone, before she turned and smiled gently again at Loki. It was tradition that the bride and groom did not see each other before the ceremony. _ **"I apologize for my son's behavior,"**_ Frigga didn't have to clarify her words for Loki to know what she meant. Frigga was all seeing, she knew everything that has happened and that will happen. _**"And I apologize for having to take you away from him, but it will only be for a short time,"**_ After all, the moment Thor and Loki had come to her with the news of wanting to marry as quickly as possible, Frigga immediately did just that. She had brought the news to her husband, whom was pleased, though hardly showed it, and arranged for them to be married within hours.

 _ **"Come, we must prepare you for the ceremony,"**_ Frigga ushered with her hand to a comfortable vanity, holding many different bottles and jewelry.

* * *

Loki let out a gentle, pleasure sound as he was pulled to Thor's lap, his body arching into his lover's chest as his hips and waist were touched oh-so gently. He was about to taunt the god mischievously when all thoughts and attempted words were cut off by a firm and rugged kiss, which he returned eagerly, tangling his cold and nimble fingers into the man's hair.

He tugged softly on Thor's hair as the kiss intensified, and somewhere in the back of his mind wondered if they would once more make that amazing love that they had made earlier. His thoughts ceased as he moaned, the tongue touching his sending shivers down his spine and his eyes, the wide green magic, fluttered shut.

When the kiss was finished, Loki's blue cheeks had the faintest shade of red; which meant that he was blushing a great deal because the coldness of his flesh rarely showed heat in his cheeks. He nodded at the words of dinner and softly replied, _**"I understand that."**_ He looked down, sheepish.

Back at his home, Loki was allowed to prance around in his natural form whenever he wish. And I assure you, he took full advantage of being able to prance around in ONLY his natural form.

He shifted off of Thor's lap and looked up at his king, **_"I will not hide myself. They must realize that this is what there future queen looks like. In my home, I needn't hide, and since this is my home, I will not hide here, either. Plus, I have no one to be afraid of. I may be a moaning whore, but I'm a moaning whore that can protect myself."_** He wore a soft smile, watching his soon to be husband move around and look for clothing.

Loki watched the man return and undress, bending down after getting off the bed to pick up his tattered clothing, folding it up and setting it onto the bed with a soft laugh. **_"Are you showing off to me, Thor? Showing me your strongest features? Because from what I can see, everything is your strongest feature."_** He grinned, leaning up to kiss Thor's throat softly and take his arm.

His blue, frosty head was held high as well, and he smiled softly in the thought of an actual future with this kind, gentle, loving man standing beside him and holding his arm.

He was happily being tugged along by the large blond when a voice that he easily recognized stopped them both. He turned and looked back at the goddess, sheepishly smiling for some reason as she came and spoke to Thor.

Loki was silent, still hesitant to speak around this marvelous woman, and looked slightly shocked when Thor pulled from him. He returned the 'I love you' signal with sad eyes before walking with the woman, who had yet to note upon his ice cold skin and blue hued flesh.

He looked around the glamorous bedroom with an expression of awe, unable to help himself. Everything here was so beautiful, warm, inviting. It was much unlike his home, and he was sure he'd like it here much better.

The apology made his reddened cheeks reappear and he choked slightly, _**"Oh, no, I, I -uh, I-"**_ He stammered for several moments, shaking his head before listening to her speak once more. He relaxed slightly and gave a hesitant smile, _**"It's fine. I'll see him again soon, and I understand. We have a similar tradition at my home. although, I don't think your husband is going to come in and 'break' me for Thor."**_

And that was the marriage ritual in Jotunhime; The father of the husband would sleep with the wife to make sure she was virile and strong for his son. It was one of the reasons Loki was actually happy from the start to get married out of his home.

Loki let a silence fall over them for a moment before the mention of the ceremony. He walked towards the vanity, eyes widened once more at the beautiful jewels. **_"They're marvelous."_** He murmured, running his fingers over them gently, careful to not break them.

* * *

Thor found euphoria and pleasure (adoration even) in the way Loki responded to his touches. Maiden's had responded as such, but there was not one of them that could have fired Thor up so quickly again. Thor would have taken Loki again right then and there, if it weren't for the feeling of needing to provide his Queen with food and other such things for his health gnawing at him.

Thor noticed the blush upon Loki's cheeks after the kiss had ended and it pleased him so greatly. It was beautiful upon Loki's blue skin and Thor had a feeling he was the only to do so to Loki ever before. Thor was also pleased that Loki understood and was pleased that Loki would not hide, and was most pleased with his beginning words, but Thor had become offended by Loki's last words and had whipped around to face him even before the last of them were from his lips.

Perhaps a little too aggressively and frighteningly, Thor grabbed hold of Loki's face between his hands and stared deep into those green eyes with a blazing fire in his own. _**"Do not, never in my presence, call yourself as such! You are not a common whore, and whomever shall call you so, will be struck from this world!"**_ Thor seemed seething, his nostrils had flared and his jaw was tight, as if he was grounding his teeth together. He stared moments on end into Loki's eyes and his hands did not budge, but soon enough Thor's fury dissipated and Thor released Loki's face from his vice-like grip and gently stroked his cheeks.

He had gotten dressed then, smirking as lust flashed within those eyes, that were just moments ago, on fire. The prince of cold knew him well already, though they had only spent hours together. Thor certainly was showing off and for Loki to noticed and comment as he did, made Thor proud and blew his ego ever wider. At Loki's kiss to his throat, a pleasant and playful growl rumbled within Thor's breast. He would take Loki again when he had the chance, after Loki was sated with food in his belly, just for these acts of teasing.

It really did drive Thor out of mind, even if he kept it well under the surface.

Frigga had not meant to put the young prince on the spot and so had not commented further on the matter or on how he responded to her words. But hearing of Loki's home traditions, it made her heart grow sad and she smiled, though it reflected the feelings at heart. **_"No my child, nothing as such here. You are your betrothed and your betrothed alone."_** Frigga held out a hand in the direction of the vanity, the sleeves of her gown flowing down from her arm.

Once Loki was seated, she stepped behind him and smiled at him through the mirror. **_"You may choose which ever you like,"_** Frigga said, not at all trying to stop Loki from fingering the precious jewels. **_"You shall have many of your own once Queen, but for now, you may have your pick of mine."_** Frigga was generous, but not only to Loki, but to all. It was tradition here however, that the betrothed of the King or the King's offspring should be in nothing more then the finest cloth and jewels (just as the king himself or the king's son shall be the same).

Frigga leaned over Loki's shoulder, her eyes directing her hand to a most beautiful comb on the vanity. She brought it back to her and began to untie Loki's hair from it's braid; messed from the lover's act in her garden (but remade before setting foot inside the halls again). There was silence, save for the quiet humming Frigga had began to form in her breast. It was like a chime, relaxing and steady, as she began to brush the long back strands of Loki's hair.

Frigga alone would prepare the prince for the ceremony. Loki would wear the fine jewels from her boxes and shelves. Then would be dressed in the dress that Frigga herself had been wed to Odin in, as it was part of the tradition. Frigga paused the comb in mid-stroke through Loki's hair and looked at his reflection, her voice no longer humming a tune.

 ** _"Your skin..."_** Frigga gave a pause and stared right into Loki's blood-red eyes through the mirror. It was a short pause, though must have felt like hours on end with such a stoic face Frigga dawned then. But a smile split her lips and her eyes wrinkled with a gleam as she broke the pause, _**"Is most beautiful."**_ It was authentic, Frigga's words. Loki was a beautiful man and most suited for her son. The blue of Loki's skin was a change, but change, Frigga knew, was good, and their kingdom would do well with this such change (Loki's skin beside Thor's - a token of the two kingdom's truce).

* * *

Loki smiled at the queen's words, _**"Thank you, thank you so very much. I don't get jewels in Jotunheim. My sisters do, but they are meager and unimpressive. Unlike yours."**_ He smiled and chose a simple but elegant golden collar, seeming to be weaved thick, yet you could clearly see his blue flesh through the weaves.

 _ **"I do hope I get some of my own. I love jewelry. That's one of the reasons I wasn't a liked prince in my home. I wasn't manly enough. As a boy I was always sick, and I never let others cut my hair. Servants had to sneak into my room at night just to cut it. I was a rebellious boy. I used to wear my sisters dresses and make head pieces from yarn."**_ He laughed softly, looking at his hands, now folded upon his lap. **_"You could imagine my father's anger and disgust once finding me like that."_** He shivered, remembering the hard beating he had received when his father had barged in.

He had been playing happily with his youngest sister. They were both in simple dresses, but they were having fun, dancing about and giggling. Then, in came father, wanting to speak to his daughter. He froze at the sight of his son in a dress, and the fury welling inside of him was visible. He gripped Loki by the arm and dragged him from the bedroom to the courtyard, where Loki was whipped mercilessly, still wearing his sister's dress.

Loki shook his head to shake off the memory, still wearing his smile. That wasn't even the worst beating he had ever received, and so he needn't dwell on it. Plus, he got back at his father afterwards, sleeping with half of the guardsmen.

He leaned back slightly, loving how the comb felt as it slid through his hair. He listened to the soft humming and realized that his mother had never hummed to him, or brushed his hair. He had already received so many amazing firsts in this day, he could scarcely believe it.

He wore a blush once more at the compliment of his natural form, looking down embarrassingly at his lap, _**"Thank you, my queen. I expected Asgardians to flee at the sight. But you and your son are very, very excepting towards it. It's amazing. Really."**_

* * *

Frigga made a note to herself to make sure to relay such information to her son. Though, Frigga already knew Thor and Loki had learned much about each other, they hadn't learned all. Loki fancied Jewels, which was common for any Queen or Queen-to-be; common even for Princes and Kings. It saddened Frigga's heart to learn Loki hadn't the pleasure of experiencing true royalty like theirs, though Frigga knew that it was the common Jotun tradition; to treat your princes and princesses as nothing more than lowly beings, whom were not the slightest worthy of such rank and beautiful things.

But through the sting Frigga felt for Loki in her heart, she smiled with empathy. **_"No need child, here in Asgard we are all treated well,"_** She spoke softly and did not lose the softness on her face. It softened even further when she leaned over Loki's shoulder, brushing his beautiful long hair over the other, leaning closely to Loki's face while holding up the necklace she saw Loki favoring. She held it up and placed it onto his neck, but did not secure it, there was much to do before they could adorn Loki with jewels; this was a show, and Frigga was pleased to find it looked stunning on him.

 _ **"We treat each other as people, not as slaves or creatures to be used and abused,"**_ Frigga took the necklace away from Loki's collar and placed it gently back upon the vanity desk. She picked the comb back up and took Loki's hair once again in hand, and brushed it further, making sure no knots were in it before the bath. _**"You will my dear. We as royals only own the finest jewelry,"**_ Frigga made sure to answer and make true of Loki's wishes. Now and again, Frigga would glance up from Loki's locks and back into the mirror to watched the young prince, feeling more sorrow for the boy the more he told her of his old life in his native land.

To think, a father would treat his own offspring as such, yet it was worse still, being not only the father, but the King as well. Frigga could see all yes, but only in glimpses and only those whom she was in association with (most often, her visions were that of coming dangers or coming victories between the All-Father and his enemies or allies).

Frigga noticed the way Loki's words triggered the memory and the way he reacted to it; his skin seeming to crawl. And though Loki tossed that memory from mind with a simple shake of his head and still held a smile, as if it did not bother him and he had made peace with it, Frigga would see through it all and could tell Loki still felt some pain from it.

But she did not make comments and chose her words very carefully, knowing that even a young man of Loki's age, could still be as delicate as a new born. Frigga averted her eyes back to Loki's hair, finding it such a beautiful black and so very soft, almost as soft as her rare silks.

 _ **"Punishment here is necessity for learning lessons, but it is also important to us that our children and people are raised with respect and kindness of others. It is how I had raised Thor, and he has learned it well, yet he still shows aggression and malice toward others at times,"**_ Frigga was not telling Loki this to belittle her son or to worry Loki's already damaged mind, she was stating simply that even they had their times of ugliness and that perhaps could some how make it easier for Loki to relate to. **_"But he is a kind young man, and I am most proud of whom he has grown up to be."_**

Frigga finished combing through Loki's smooth hair and placed it gently back onto the vanity. She then smiled at Loki through the mirror and pulled the stool out for him to stand; a most gentlemanly gesture, but she was a care taker and it was her obligation to do such things for her children as well. **_"Come dear, we must wash you now,"_** Frigga helped Loki up out of the seat with a hand and lead him to her own private bath.

* * *

Loki smiled adoringly as she spoke of being treated well, and smiled at her gently, _**"Oh, I looked forward to that feeling. It has been a long time since anyone in Jotunheim had been treated anything relatively closed to well."**_ He murmured gently, loving how that comb felt sliding through his hair.

He looked into the mirror at himself as the necklace was pressed against his cold flesh, smiling at how it looked upon him. He looked up at Frigga for another long moment, still finding it difficult that he had been so lucky as to come this wonderful place.

He frowned as the necklace was pulled away, looking at his lap, _**"My people don't mean to treat one another as slaves. It's just how we are. We don't think of it as abuse and as using, we just think of it as a hard punishment to ensure we will be strong enough for survival. We may be delusional for thinking that way, but its better than thinking that your father is trying to kill you daily."**_

He then put his smile back on, _**"I cannot wait. I love jewels. Although, they needn't be the finest. I'm rather ok with the simple things as well."**_ He smiled into the mirror at himself and at the woman who was combing his hair. He still would admit to loving the feeling of the comb through his silky locks.

It wasn't an uncommon thing. Loki hoped Frigga knew that. His father was beaten as a child by Loki's grandfather, in an attempt to make sure he was a better king. That, and the Jotunheim men were known for their large angers and quick actions of temper. Loki had the temper as well, and when mad lashed out with his hand to slap anyone around him. It was a curse.

 ** _"Punishment is necessary everywhere, so order is known and chaos is but a rumor. You raised your son well. He's a nice man, but he has his own anger. Earlier I called myself a whore and he whipped around and scolded me like I was a child." Loki chuckled, "It was rather nice. I'd call myself a whore at home and my siblings would agree."_** Loki looked at her, his red eyes impossibly soft and kind, _**"I would be proud if my child were raised as good as he."**_

Loki watched as the comb was set down and sighed happily, standing and stretching ever so slightly. _**"Ok. But, I will warn you in advance, the beatings weren't with hand and have left their mark upon my back. Please, don't show pity towards them; they have made me who I am today."**_ He walked beside her to the bath, removing his dress easily when he was able.


	7. Chapter 7

The more Loki spoke to Frigga and revealed his past and his feelings, the most Frigga felt for the child. She was honestly happy that this young prince had come to be betrothed to her son, because here he would be treated well and would get what he was looking forward to.

Frigga had not much to say when Loki spoke of the way the Frost Giants treated each other. Frigga knew Loki, by what he had said, tried to fool himself by thinking the brutal beatings were for a good cause; for ensuring that all Jotun's would be strong. To her, it was neither punishment nor for survival, it was down right cruelty, but Frigga did not say so to Loki.

 _ **"You my dear, will get the finest. It is not tradition for royal to wear mediocre things,"**_ Frigga stated and directed Loki toward the bathing room. It was across Frigga's chambers, behind yet another large door, just as elaborate and beautifully carved as the others throughout the kingdom. Frigga opened them for Loki and stepped aside so that Loki may enter first, and what was revealed was just as breath taking as everything else in Asgard.

The room was massive, definitely as large as Frigga's bed-chambers. The floor was black marble, polished to shinning, as the walls were the same, but with etching. The bath itself was large, like a pond or a Asgardian made pool that held thousands at once. It was stationed in the far side of the room, forming out of the wall, and was elevated by the same black marble of the floor. Water that was heated, flowed ever constantly into it from the waterfall cascading from the wall the tub was built against. Pillars formed around the tub, holding a roof above that shown natural sunshine upon the bath, bringing the water from the falls glittering in its light.

Frigga chuckled and smiled at Loki, taking the compliment to heart. _**"Thank you dear, I have raised my child as best as I could. And I would hope my son was a fair and decent man, I would not settle for him being anything but. Though I do know his temper, he gets that from his father,"**_ Frigga had paused for a moment, thinking of how Loki confessed to calling himself as such. It made her heart sad, Loki was beautiful and did not need to be the type. But Frigga found happiness in Thor's actions to reprimand Loki for calling himself as such.

 _ **"I am glad, it pleases me that you both seem to connect very well, and that my son is making you happy."**_ The mention of children, though it was so very soon, delighted Frigga, and she was unable to keep her comments to herself. "You will be a wonderful mother, I see it in your future. Your child will come to be great, and it will be because of your guidance.

Frigga could not help her smile, but could not help when Loki warned her of his scars, for her smile to lessen and became serious. _**"No my dear, they are of the past, we do not need to dwell on them and you will get no pity from me,"**_ Frigga stated only to reassure Loki, though she knew she would feel pain for the young prince when they were revealed, but Frigga would honor his wishes and show him no pity.

Frigga helped Loki with his dress, loosening the corset-like middle and slipping it from his shoulders. She let it drop and pool around the prince's feet, but paid little attention, as her eyes were set upon those scars Loki had warned about. They made her want to gasp and hold the poor child, but she could not, she promised no pity.

She did however touch them gently, a way of comforting Loki, but did not linger long on them, for she did not want Loki to think she was pitying him at all. So Frigga smiled again quickly and ushered Loki into the bath with her hand gently against his back, nudging toward the grand pool of warm water.

* * *

Loki listened to the promise of fine jewelry, and he felt slightly spoiled. He found it difficult slightly to even be here. Everything was so grand and perfect and inviting. He was raised in a purely grey castle made of stone with sparse rugs, much colder than even he could stand.

 _ **"-I really don't mind mediocre things. They'll still be lovely. I assure you, ma'am, it doesn't take much money to make me smile."**_

He was shocked even in the bathroom. He looked over things for a moment, his eyes flickering back and forth over the grand ornaments and warmth that resounded. It was appeasing to his cold flesh, actually, and slight steam rolled from his body.

 _ **"Well, I don't even mind his anger. I have my own, of course. And I welcome it. I am not marrying a emotionally null man that cannot pleasure me or keep me smiling. I am marrying an Asgardian that is going to keep me alive and feeling for all."**_ He knew Thor would do that; he knew that Thor and he were going to be a perfect match. They actually already were.

Then came the subject of his scars, and he dutifully warned the queen that she might be repulsed but that he'd be grateful if she'd not show it.

After he listened to Frigga's reply he sighed, _**"It's much easier to deny giving pity rather than to actually not give pity."**_ And with that, the dress slipped from his dainty shoulders and fell to his feet.

He looked down at his toes, counting them as an attempt to not focus on Frigga's reaction. Even though the woman tried, Loki still heard her breath intake sharpen and wobble slightly in surprise.

He sighed softly and glanced back at her as she touched his healed but showing wounds, sighing in a happy and content retort, _**"You truly are a befitting Queen. How shall I ever live up to your legacy?"**_ Loki spoke with awe in his voice as he stepped into the warm water, feeling it lap and steam at his cold body. It made him purr softly; yes, purr, in pleasure and content.

* * *

Frigga gave a hearty laugh that came from deep within her breast. _**"No need to call me such,"**_ Frigga found Loki to be sweet and quite adorable. It was no wonder why her son fell so very quickly for this one. _**"It is a very good thing you do not value gold and materialistic things so highly, but do not devalue yourself in thinking you do not deserve the best."**_

Frigga was patient with the boy, waiting for him to be done his sight seeing and being ready to step into the water. The poor child had never seen anything as grand as this; his palace must have been unimpressive.

Frigga hummed at Loki comments about Thor's emotions and she agreed, but she had witnessed Thor's anger and at times it got far out of hand (not to the point where he would hurt his own, but would go headlong into a battle without thought). _**"I think perhaps that Thor is the lucky one. After all, he can be like a child sometimes and needs someone to spank his bottom when he has his tantrums,"**_ She jokingly responded, chuckling and smiling widely at Loki.

Frigga was quite unready for the scars of Loki's body, for there were many and they were from head to toe, but Frigga quickened her comfort-ability with them, and in stead focused on helping Loki into the water.

Frigga shook her head, but smiled gently at Loki. _**"No my love, you do not live up to anyone's legacy, you make your own. And I know my dear, that yours will be one that will be remembered."**_ Frigga pulled up her dress slightly and sat at the side of the tub. She let Loki relax as she picked up a pitcher and dipping it into the water to fill it, before poring it out onto Loki's shoulders.

* * *

Loki nodded at the kind words he received, smiling softly before frowning at something. He turned to face Frigga;

 _ **"What if people don't respect me or don't trust me as queen? I'm a Jotunheim; a Frost Giant. I'm cold, I can lie about your birth and make you believe it be true, I can even do this."**_

And with that, he shifted to look like Frigga. He and the woman were identical, and he mirrored every move that she made before shifting back with a sigh,

 _ **"You would not trust a person who you never saw fully. They might not believe that this is me. They might think I'm lying."**_ The more Loki spoke, the more hopeless he felt, and the more he wanted to curl up under the water and never come up.

* * *

Frigga gave Loki a sympathetic look and a gentle touch on the shoulder to comfort him, but was not able to speak a word. Loki changing into a look alike of her, Frigga was in absolute awe and shock.

 _ **"What an extraordinary gift,"**_ Frigga barely whispered in absolute stun as she stared back at herself; reaching out to gently touch her own cheek.

She drew her hand back once Loki changed back to his normal look, and she could not help but smile at Loki with absolute fondness. _**"Do not think this a curse child, we all have our own unique abilities, and yours is one of amazing beauty and talent."**_

Frigga had not seen anything like this, but now she fully understood Loki's concerns. _**"Trust and respect comes to everyone with time. Where Thor will force our people to trust you, it is you whom can only really make so happen. You must find your own way to show and prove to our people that you are someone worthy of their trust and respect, and in turn a most rightfully picked Queen."**_

* * *

Loki smiled softly after turning back, unable to hide his amused smile at her awed reaction. He gently touched her cheek; a comforting and almost loving gesture.

 _ **"I will try, Frigga. I will try and allow them to trust me. Thank you."**_ He wore a small smile while running his fingers through the water. He liked how it looked; the clear liquid slipping past his blue finger tips to once more be united with the rest of it's kind.

Loki didn't know why, but he liked that thought. Every bit of water was the same, and even separated it returned at one point. Even dirty water or dyed water was allowed back. Juices and mead mixed easily with water.

He almost wanted to be water here. He wanted to be water with Thor. He wanted to be with him, always, and wanted Thor to want to be with him always. He pledged in that moment to make his whole family water.

Always forgiving, and always together.

* * *

Frigga allowed Loki to gently brush her cheek and she in-turn placed a gentle hand upon his. She felt much of a connection and appreciation in the simple gesture, and smiled a little deeper at it. She closed her eyes and gave a bow with her head, a silent but very much a proper welcome to Loki's gratitude for her words and wisdom.

 _ **"If you would not mind my dear, it is time to wash,"**_ Frigga had noticed how adoringly Loki looked at the water around him, but unfortunately had to move things along.

 _ **"You may have your pick,"**_ Frigga motioned to the many carts that were being wheeled in by servants, whom left them closely beside the bath before bowing to both Frigga and Loki, then leaving without a word. The carts were plain, but held many bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner. All were rather magnificent (as most everything in Asgard was). Some were short bottles, some were round, some were in the shape and form of women with feminine curves all in the right places. Some were sprinkled in gold and others in silver. Some had flowers floating in the concoction, while others had sparkling jewels and gems.

Frigga picked up a cloth from a stack upon one or the carts and gently handed it to Loki. She did not want to make the young prince uncomfortable, so she had handed him the cloth simply so he may wash himself, while she got his back. Frigga took a moment and let Loki decide, while she pilled the basin with water and gently poured it over Loki's shoulders again.

* * *

Loki looked back at the soaps and smiled slightly at Frigga before standing and walking over to the cart, and examining the soaps that were on it.

He agreed with her mentally, they needed to get on with this if Loki and Thor were to ever be married together. So, he picked out three red, femininely curved bottles that smelt of cherries and lavender. One was shampoo, one was conditioner, and one was body wash. He returned to the water and sat back down, now with his soap and with his rag.

He closed his eyes after squeezing some shampoo into his hand, and started to work it through his hair, into his scalp. He was humming, and shamelessly thinking about Thor.

* * *

Frigga sat and waited patiently, watching every movement Loki made. She smiled more when finally Loki made a decision and returned to the water with Three bottles of his choice. _**"Very good my dear,"**_ She hummed and took up her own cloth.

She dipped it again in the water just to be sure it was wet, and took up the bottle of body wash. She opened and squeezed a generous amount onto the cloth, then placed it in Loki's reach and started on the Jotun's back.

 _ **(o0o0)~(0o0o)**_

As Loki bathed, Thor was doing something very similar with his father. Odin was very pleased with the news, that he clocked his son on the shoulder and praised him. The All-father took Thor into a back room to preparing him how he was prepared for his own matrimony, just as Frigga was doing for Prince Loki.

However, Thor was not bathing and instead was searching. It was tradition that he get his consort a gift, something special to represent them and their love, and though Thor would gift Loki with many fine jewelry, this gift was to be the most special.

So Thor turned to the only people he knew were the finest craftsmen in all nine realms. He rode to the Bifrost fast, knowing there was little time, but having faith in the people of Nidavellir.

They were a stouted people, whom lived under ground in caves and mountains; a rough and rugged people, with no fairness to them. But despite no beauty in their looks, they made the most finest and most beautiful things.

Thor dropped from his horse in mid-gallop and quickly stepped to Heimdall. _**"Nidavellir, quickly!"**_ Thor did not mean to be harsh in words or un-mannered, but he was frantic. The time was coming close and he was sure his mother had his beloved already bathed and beautiful.

Heimdall did not question Thor and simply stepped into the Bifrost, opening the portal to Thor's desired destination. Thor did not hesitate, he walked right through and allowed the pull of the Bifrost to send him to the Dwarven Realm.

* * *

Loki used the rag and washed his front side gently, slightly zoning out in the water as he thought of Thor and of what was to come.

Loki had no gift for Thor. Well, he had a gift, but it wasn't something in a box. He was the gift. Well, more precisely his body was.

The Jotuns do not give jewelry or coats or perfumes. They gave sex and intimacy. Whether it be sweet and gentle, which was uncommon, or if it's rough and desirable, that is what they gave.

After the ceremony, Loki had one more outfit to don, in hopes that Thor might tear it from his cold flesh with heat and lust in his eyes.

It was golden and blue, covering his nipples and his cock with fabric while lacy trim hung down from the fabric. It was lingerie, hand crafted.


	8. Chapter 8

Frigga was being especially gentle with Loki, but did not seem any less motherly. One could tell through the way she bathed him; it was very evident this was how she treated her other children as well when she used to bath them.

Very demanding when she needed something, but still washed Loki's shoulders and arms in gentle circles. Frigga's tone when she asked Loki to lift his arms so she could wash under them, was stern but soft-spoken and smooth.

It was just a motherly instinct to treat all her children with a stern and sturdy voice, whether they were adopted, step, or full-blood. And no matter how old they were or how old they got, she would continue treating them as such - her children.

Loki was no different come the end of the ceremony.

Frigga made sure to get behind Loki's ears (including his neck), his finger tips & finger nails, his underarms, back and sides. She let Loki handle his front, though did not miss the far-away look in his eyes.

Frigga had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking and smirked to her self, and just continued on, now washing Loki's feet.

 _ **"Your foot my dear,"**_ Frigga warned of her next wash spot and scooped Loki's right foot from under the water. She was concentrating on gently scrubbing the prince's feet clean, that she hardly noticed if Loki was still entranced with the thought of Thor and what was to come, or not.

She didn't take any mind and started to quietly hum a tune again, much like she did before while brushing Loki's hair out. She got in between Loki's toes and again under his nails. Scrubbed under his foot while massaging the soul of it (hoping to help Loki relax further), and making sure the top was clear of dirt and grime.

She stopped humming and placed his foot back into the water, before standing and ushering with her hands for Loki to stand as well.

 _ **"Come come, under here dear,"**_ Frigga's words were slightly rushed, and so were her out stretched hands - waving Loki to follow her as she walked to the far side of the bath. She gently took Loki's arm and guided him so the water was falling over his body, _**"We need to rinse your body and wet your hair again."**_

 _ **o0o0)~(0o0o  
o0o0)~(0o0o**_

When Thor arrived, he went straight for the mountain he knew lead to the Dwarves underground cities. It was quite the trudge, but Thor got to his destination within a time he was pleased with. They knew him well there, for the Dwarves had crafted many a things for the Aesir before, and he was granted entry.

Thor immediately went in search of the 4 Dwarves that crafted his mother's ring, in hopes that they would craft his wife's jewelry as well.

As Thor's luck would have it, after a bit of asking around, Thor found the 4 Dwarves sitting in one of the many underground taverns sharing a drink. They talked merrily, laughing at things that had happened in the past and just recently.

Thor approached them slowly and cleared his throat before addressing them, _**"I do not mean to impose, but I would like you to make me something."**_ Thor was very forward and perhaps a little rude, but he was in a rush.

Thor caught the Dwarves attention and all eyes drew to him. All of them seemed unfazed at seeing Thor, the prince of Aesir and Odin-son, standing there.

Alfrigg looked around the group, giving a very unfazed, but irritated look. _**"Rude! Butting into the middle of merry conversations and demanding something from us,"**_ Alfrigg made his voice heard first, without turning away from his cup.

 _ **"We don't take commands from Aesir,"**_ He sneered the name and downed his tankard further.

Not only were they not one ounce of graceful on the outside, they were also ugly in attitude.

Thor was quiet for a moment and so were the rest of the Dwarves. They agreed with their brethren, and sipped at their tankards, seemingly about to go back to chatting like Thor was not even present.

But Thor would not have that, even if he had to bully them into his request he would. _**"You will be reimbursed for your work and time,"**_ Thor did not repeat himself, because he knew they had heard him before.

 _ **"No!"**_ Alfrigg sneered, drinking down more of his ale or mead, making a point that the conversation was over. The others gave a low cheer and held up their mugs before drinking them down again, supporting Alfriggs refusal.

When the 4 Dwarves lowered their mugs and slammed them on the table, they wiped their mouths with their beards and got up, pushing past Thor, quite rudely mind you, and left the tavern.

However, they did not leave Thor unsatisfied. Berling made it clear that Thor do not leave the premises and that they would find him when all was finished.

* * *

Loki was thinking of Thor. Of the gift he was to give. For a moment, he wondered if it was an improper, possibly disgusting gift to give on one's wedding night. So far, the Jotuns seemed to do things that the Asgardians wouldn't dare, and he had a slight fear that this is one of those things.

But, it was all he could give. His family had made it clear; unless he somehow created a war or killed his beloved, he would be unable to return to his harsh land. If you were to ask them what had happened to Loki, they'd spit on the ground and claim not a Jotun exists with such a name.

Loki, even in his deep thoughts of almost anguish, did as Frigga wished, lifting his arms, standing to rinse, and lifting his feet for them to be washed. He was good at thinking and still doing mindless things, he had mastered the skill as a child, when he had been forced to do a menial task he disliked. He'd retreat to his mind and allow his body to control itself.

He could almost see the look in Thor's eyes when he'd offer himself. Thor would have already given him some beautiful gift, and here Loki was, offering Thor something he could have for the rest of his life. It seemed disrespectful by Loki now, but he had not another thing to offer.

This was it. He had himself; a body he was ashamed off. He was much to pale, and in his natural form, much to cold. He preferred Thor's large, warm goldness, to tell all the truths.

* * *

Frigga was very grateful that Loki did as she asked, though Frigga would be surprised if ever there was a moment Loki did not. He was much to sweet for that, despite where he came from.

Frigga was aware of Loki's distant mind, but did not mind it at all. She allowed him to wander in his own world, and continued to direct him.

She gently pulled him out from under the cascading water, and brought him back to sit at the edge of the tub. Frigga left him for a moment only to grab the shampoo and conditioner.

When Frigga returned, she placed the conditioner down and popped open the cork of the shampoo bottle. She took a deep breath of the fragrance first, before she squeezed a generous amount into Loki's hair.

The bottle returned to its place beside the other and Frigga began to scrub the soap into the black locks. She gently massaged Loki's scalp as she made suds in between his already silken hair, which were so relax it could make anyone fall asleep.

When Loki's hair was soapy and washed, Frigga had Loki reach his head over and place it under the waterfall once more. Frigga helped stabilize him so he would not collapse and helped scrub the shampoo out.

After, she applied the conditioner (generously so) and wrapped it up on the very top of Loki's head. Frigga grabbed two towels from the cart, putting one on the floor and holding one out to Loki.

 _ **"Come, we still have much to do. Wrap yourself my dear and follow me back into my chambers."**_

Frigga helped Loki out and gently guided him back into her sleeping quarters. There was still so much they had left to do, so she left the conditioner so it really soaked into Loki's hair. Frigga's care-products were all very special in one way or another, and her conditioner was no different.

Frigga's conditioner caused hair to become softer the longer you left it in and softened hair at a drastically faster rate. She wanted Loki's hair to be soft and perfect for the ceremony, and found this was the only solution.

Once they were back in her room, Frigga once again lead Loki to her vanity and sat him down. She faced him toward the mirror and smiled at him through it.

 _ **"Just a couple further things to do before you are ready,"**_ Frigga sounded over joyed and she was. She turned away from Loki for a moment and motioned to a servant that was next to her chamber doors.

He understood immediately and went off to gather the others. With the help from her servants, whom helped her every day get ready, Frigga would have Loki finished in no time. Frigga just hoped Thor was ready, because she knew her son ran later for a lot of important events (save for the ones that involved battle).

* * *

Loki was broken from his sad thoughts just from the soap being massaged into his hair. It felt perfect, and he actually purred softly.

He closed his eyes and relaxed, dispelling the thoughts from his mind with a simple, it's all I have, he'll have to be ok with it.

He got up and followed after the woman, smiling at the ground as he followed her. He was slowly getting more and more excited, his heart thumping in his chest.

He was getting married, getting promised forever to a man that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was to live in a wonderful place, not to be beaten anymore, to finally be happy, and that was something to be excited about.

He was a smiling fool, lost once more in his own little world as the next step was initiated. He wondered what he would be wearing for a moment, but he was distracted by a thought of Thor. It was a normal thing, now, to be distracted by him.

* * *

Frigga chuckled to herself, noticing that Loki, yet again, had become distracted by his own thoughts. Which Frigga understood, it was a very big evening for the little prince; getting married to a man he had just met and hardly knew.

Frigga didn't need much from him, just his cooperation and utter stillness.

When the maids and servants come pilling in (a good 5 or 6 of them at once), Frigga got to work dressing Loki as finely as she was able.

Getting the princes hair and make up done would be tricky, but dressing him would be a breeze with the help of her servants.

But even now Frigga already knew exactly what she was going to do with Loki; It was already perfectly planned in her mind.

So Frigga began by instructing her servants to take care of Loki's finger and toe nails. They would give them a quick check for dirt under the nails, before filing them into shape, buffering them and finally getting them painted.

Frigga concentrated on rubbing lotion on Loki's body, another scented oil to make Loki's skin soft and smell of sweet fragrances.

She tried not to be inconvenient and disturb Loki's thoughts, but she had to ask every now and again for Loki to help her, there was just only so much skin she could get by working around him & the servants.

* * *

Loki was thinking about his new life, too. He was wondering if and when Thor would want children. It was silly to wonder if the soon to be king would want kids, so Loki thought of a possible year of time that would be appropriate.

In Jotunheim, you can't just get pregnant after marriage. You have all the sex you want, but getting pregnant early was a sign of disrespect and dishonor.

But, Loki did want a family with Thor. He was also kind of scared on how the children might look. He was worried they might have his blue hued flesh, or his changing abilities; He hoped they looked like Thor.

He really did hope that. And, even when he was hoping and thinking, he did as Frigga asked, though, not wanting to irritate her by not doing as she wished.

 _ **"I'm sorry I'm so distracted."**_ He apologized absently, giving Frigga an sheepish smile when his mind allowed him freedom from the nearly all consuming topics at hand.

* * *

Frigga allowed her lips to stretch into a large smile, that of course was warm and gentle.

She gave a low chuckle and shook her head, _**"Don't be sorry dear, there is much to think about now. But if there are any concerns that you have, you may voice them and I will ease your mind."**_

Just as she had done previously when Loki was worried about his place next to Thor, as Queen.

Frigga finished lathering Loki's last arm, while three of the servants had seen to the rest of Loki's body (save for those parts of him that were his alone), and moved to step into another room.

She came back after a moment, holding a long elegant dress. She held it up a smiled at it for a second, then gently laid it out on her bed.

Frigga turned back toward Loki just as the rest of the servants were finished his nails. They had painted his nails (Toes and hands) in a golden colour, so to match with whatever jewelry Loki would wear.

Just like black, Gold went with everything here.

Frigga held a large smile when she looked at Loki and approached him again. _**"Come child, we must rinse your hair and slip you into the dress,"**_ Frigga gently helped Loki up and scooted him back into the bathroom.

This time however, Frigga took Loki to a large washing basin that was already filled with warm water. _**"Please lean your head forward,"**_ Frigga motioned toward the basin and assisted Loki by gently guided his head.

Frigga made sure that Loki's hair was fully over the basin and was just close enough to get all of Loki's hair under the water. She immediately proceeded to rinse his hair, in a way that was almost like she was washing clothing.

* * *

Loki smiled at her kind words, happy that she was so willing to ease his mind. But, he didn't voice himself or his fears. He simply let the servants finish.

When Frigga brought in the dress, Loki's eyes widened and he fell in love with he beautiful garment the moment he saw it. He couldn't wait to wear the thing. He wondered how it would feel on, his body, and smiled, knowing that it would feel perfect.

He walked over to the sink, leaning his head over as Frigga asked, and allowed her to wash the soap from his hair. Even if it seemed that she was washing clothes, this was much nicer then he was washed at home. The Jotunheim people, as you can tell, do not believe in being kind and gentle, and he was scrubbed mercilessly every week by the servants.

He preferred being washed here.

* * *

Frigga rinsed Loki's hair well, making sure to get every sud out of every strand, getting rid of the oils and leaving a silky and smooth feeling. She gently helped Loki lift his head and had a towel waiting.

She wrapped it around his hair and rubbed it quickly a few times over, then stopped and brushed the hair out of Loki's face. Frigga greeted the sight of Loki's face again with a longer smile and rubbed the towel against the hair at the back of Loki's head, _**"Almost finished."**_

When they returned to the bed chamber, Frigga guided Loki to the bed where the dress lay still. The servants from before were standing quietly over to one side of the room, all hands folded in front of them, waiting for further commands from their goddess.

Frigga tilted her head and smiled down at her old fancy; thinking back. She ran her fingers over the silk and soft white fabric, then over the diamonds encrusted around the waist. It had been so many years since the time she wore it, yet it hadn't collected a single particle of dust.

Frigga stepped aside and held a hand out toward the dress, presenting it to Loki, giving a nod to him. There was a mist in her eyes and a lump in her throat, she couldn't have been more happy for this day.

 _ **"This was mine when I married. For us Aesir, it is a tradition that we pass down the clothing we wore at our wedding to our children, and they to their children, and so on,"** _ And though Frigga was affected with sentiment, she held a smooth and even voice.

Frigga peered at the dress over Loki's shoulder, as it lay on the bed, being silent for Loki's opinion.

The silhouette was A-line; hugging the hips and gradually widening at the hem. It was a one-shoulder neckline, with a belt of jewels around the waist.

Frigga had added a monarch train and a finger-tip vail when it had been her wedding, but she had always though it was a little too much.

Frigga tapped her chin with a finger in thought, then picked up the dress and curved her lips a little more into a smile. _**"We are going to do something a little different this time,"** _ she said, turning to look at Loki, still with the dress held up.

 _ **"Something beautifully different, for a beautifully different change in life,"**_ Frigga walked out of the room for a moment after, but handed the dress to Loki before she left.

Frigga returned a second later with Three different dresses. She held them up for Loki to see and asked, _**"What do you think of these dresses? Be honest child, if they do not suit your taste, then we will find other ones."**_

Frigga momentarily paused ...

Frigga felt that sometimes traditions were made to be broken, so she had in mind that a new beginning, deserves a new tradition. Unlike the usual Aesir tradition, where the mothers pass down their wedding dresses to their daughters, Frigga would give Loki a choice.

And with that choice of dress (though still passed from future mother-in-law to future-son-in-law), a symbol of a new start, Aesir and the Giants form an ultimate agreement.

No one can say for sure if the Aesir and Frost Giants will get hostile with each other in the future, but for now while there was peace and their treaty was being nailed into place, they had to honor it.

 _ **"Or should I have a dress made specially for you?"**_ Frigga asked after the brief silence. The dresses that were currently laid out on the bed, were all white, just as the one in Loki's hand.

But they were all beautiful and all uniquely different. The first - an empire silhouette and no back. Golden straps crisscrossing over the chest and across the shoulders in a halter neckline.

The second and third also had a halter neckline and an empire silhouette, but the second was a nice, subtle and gentle pink. It had a very admirable design across the bust in golden.

* * *

Loki closed his eyes and relaxed as his hair was rinsed. This pampering would make him purr pretty soon, just from how nice it felt. And then he would blush and that would just be a mess.

Loki was basically limp as the woman dried his hair, still in love with the gentleness he was greeted with. It was delectably different then what he was used to, and I think he liked that the best. He smiled back at her. _**"Ok"**_ was the simple worded reply.

Loki walked behind Frigga, looking at the dress once they stopped in front of it. He did love it, so. It was perfect to him; he couldn't see himself wearing anything else on the day of his marriage. It looked amazing, it looked not even a day old, honestly, and he felt as though it had been made for him to wear.

He looked at his queen, seeing the mist in her eyes made his knees go weak. He felt as though asking if she was ok would be inappropriate. Even a Jotun knows when tears are happy. And personal.

Loki was caught in surprise by the fact that this was Frigga's dress. He couldn't believe that she was allowing him to wear her dress, and honor swelled in his chest.

Finally, Loki spoke, his words soft, _**"It is absolutely beautiful. I can't believe- I would be honored to wear this to marry your son. Really, it is perfect."**_

He reached down, to gently touch the fabric. It was so soft and, just, beautiful.

Loki didn't know why she thought he might not want to wear it, but I assure you he did. Although, he wouldn't stop her from looking for more.

Loki looked over the dresses she showed him and smiled, _**"They are absolutely beautiful, please do not thing I don't like them, it's just, the dress on the bed is absolutely marvelous. I love it. Already."**_

Loki liked Traditions, and he liked that dress. Although now he felt posh for denying the new options so quickly.

 _ **"Oh, no, no, no, no need to make a special dress for me. I like the one on the bed. I would love to wear that one, if you'll permit me to."** _ He spoke very politely, and you could tell he was being genuine.

* * *

Frigga almost froze in the midst of what she was doing and looked at Loki blankly. Quickly though she shook it off and that warm smile graced her lips again. Frigga understood and felt a sensation that almost caused her heart to melt.

Frigga was flattered that Loki wish to wear the same dress that was once hers. But once Frigga accepted Loki's request to wear the dress, it would be his until he had children. It was going to be hard saying goodbye, but Frigga could think of no other she would rather pass it down to.

 _ **"Honey -"**_ Frigga said, gently placing a hand on Loki's cheek. _**"I must permit it to you,"**_ She then leaned forward and kissed Loki's forehead, her lips leaving behind a special feeling.

 _ **"Sooner then you think my dear, there will be many made just for you,"**_ Frigga's words sounded truth when she pulled away. Minutes from now Loki will be the wife of Thor, and then Queen soon after that.

Frigga gathered the dresses, but left the first with Loki, and returned them to her closet. When she returned, she gently took the dress from the bed and gave a light sigh. _**"It is time to dress you, come dear,"**_ Frigga once again lead Loki around and had him stand in front of one of her very large mirrors.

Frigga had to take a moments pause to let her eyes roam over Loki's body through his reflection. She was not trying to be a degenerate, she was just admiring his skin.

 _ **"You are going to look so beautiful,"**_ Frigga whispered the words to herself, but believed it in her heart. Quickly coming too, Frigga unzipped the dress and walked around to face Loki. She held it out so Loki could easily slip his legs in.


	9. Chapter 9

_**And here is the 9th! So in this installment of our RP, Loki and Thor are finally finished preparing and the ceremony is waiting for them both.  
But of course, the people of Asgard are not the only ones whom attend the wedding. Both Loki's parents are there to witness it as well, though what exactly will happen when Laufey sees his son dressed as so? Even I, one of the writings, do not know. It is angsty and definitely going to be dramatic!**_

 _ **So stick around and read on to find out.  
We also hope you enjoy and will not forget to Review, favorite and follow!**_

* * *

Loki didn't know why, but he loved this dress, and when Frigga said he could wear it, he almost squealed with joy. _**"Oh, thank you."**_

He imagined how Thor might react, smiling to himself as he attempted to imagine the expression that Thor would use. Whichever it was, Loki knew he would love it.

He only barely let his mind slip to the bedroom after the wedding. Only for a moment did he try to imagine how he would be treated, before shaking his head.

He stepped into the dress, his heart drumming as he felt the soft fabric slid over his body. It was like a magical caress.

* * *

Frigga pulled the dress up over Loki's curves slowly and clipped the single strap over Loki's right shoulder. _**"Please, hold this,"**_ Frigga asked, taking Loki's hands and placing them over his chest.

Frigga left Loki to hold the front of the dress up, while she moved around to the back. There, there were laces that Frigga took and pulled on. They tightened the dress around Loki's waist and chest, until it could tighten no more.

She tied them together and tucked them into the back so they could not be seen. Then she proceeded to circle Loki and adjust the dress from every angle.

Frigga stepped back to look at Loki and let Loki look at himself. _**"You look so beautiful,"**_ Frigga stated, her eyes misting like before. Loki was the perfect size for her dress and filled it out nicely.

It hugged his small frame and accentuated his feminine physic.

Frigga was very proud Thor was marrying the Jotun. The Prince of ice defied every rumor and truth of his race, and was a very pleasant being to be around.

 _ **"Come my love, we must put the finishing touches on you now,"**_ Frigga gently placed her hands upon Loki's shoulders and guided him back over to the vanity.

She didn't mean to rush him, but Loki would get another chance to look at himself after they were finished completely.

Frigga sat Loki down and motioned for the servants, and they all began to work on Loki yet again. The poor Jotun Prince had to sit still while make-up was applied, his hair was pulled, and accessories applied.

* * *

Loki did love this beautiful dress, loved how it slipped over him perfectly, and held the front when told. He was just excited to see himself in it.

One thing he could hardly believe was how well it fit. It was as if it was tailored to perfection, and that mystified Loki until he really took a look at Frigga.

She was beautiful, and they actually did have a similar frame. He thanked the ice that that was true.

And, he nearly went to the ice when he saw himself in the dress. He felt so absolutely beautiful, he teared up. He was very grateful when she moved him so he could be finished. He didn't want to cry.

He sat perfectly still, allowing any and everything to happen to him. He didn't complain once, which surprised him. He always thought he was a whiny person, truthfully. That's what his parents would say, anyways.

* * *

Frigga was grateful for Loki's cooperation and was quite impressed by his patience. She saw this as one more thing that would help Loki succeed as future queen, for a good queen had to have patience in all things, and it had always been known that Thor had little of that himself (just like his father). Which, yet again, made Loki a perfect for Thor.

Frigga took a shallow golden bowl that was handed to her by one of her servants and placed it by her on the vanity. She took up a long brush with a fine thin tip, and dipped it into a black liquid that was in the bowl.

She turned to Loki and gently commanded, _**"Close your eyes dear."**_

Frigga then, just as gentle as she had always been, swept the brush across Loki's lower & upper eyelids, creating beautiful fine lines that cascaded out across his temples in an elegant wing design.

Then she placed the brush down and picked up another, though this one had a thicker set of fine bristles. This brush she dipped into a bowl that held a dust the same silver colour as the beautiful gems and embroidery on Loki's dress.

Frigga applied it over Loki's eye lids and blended it with a black in the outer corners, giving a beautiful smokey effect. Afterword, she laid the brush down and carefully applied a few gems here and there; accentuated and made his beautiful thick lashes longer and more noticeable with the same black she used for lining his eyes.

Then Frigga asked Loki to open his eyes again. Frigga took that moment to look at Loki's face and smiled, thinking him even more beautiful then before. She stepped behind Loki and turned him on the stool so that he was able to see himself in the mirror.

She smiled at him through the reflection, _**"You make a beautiful bride."**_ Though they were hardly finished yet.

Frigga did not turn Loki again and let him look at his own reflection as she got started on his hair. She already had a most beautiful and elegant style in mind that consisted of many curls, twisting this way and that, with beautiful clips and bands.

Frigga made sure to do it delicately, not wanting to hurt Loki by tugging to hard on his beautiful ebony locks. And after half an hour had passed, she sprayed down his hair to keep it in place and added a gen encrusted circlet to the top of his head; the one she had worn in her wedding.

Frigga had to hold her breath and folded her hands over her mouth to keep from crying, yet the mist filling her eyes gave away her feelings. She never had a daughter to doll up or pass down this wedding tradition; Loki was the closest thing to that, and it stung Frigga's heart (in a very good way).

 _ **"You are -"**_ Frigga swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head and holding her hand to her mouth. She took a breath to get passed the lump in her throat, but the tears came from her eyes anyway. _**"- so gorgeous!"**_

* * *

Loki had always been a patient boy. As a child, one of the less violent punishments they would receive would be to stand on a thin beam of wood for hours. If you topples, you'd land on dark shards of glass. Loki fell once, and only once. After that he was always the last royal child to stay standing, and thus be spared from the glass.

He had actually been thinking of those times with glass at the moment. He didn't know why. Sitting there, watching Frigga prepare to make him up into the beautiful queen he could be, all he could think of was that first time he fell into glass.

His eyes closed quickly. He nearly flinched, her voice catching him off guard. But he didn't.

He held his breath, finally not thinking of that horrendous time. Instead of focusing on the memories of glass cutting his beautiful skin, he focused on the feeling of this brush over his cheeks. It was amazingly relaxing.

He peaked. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he peaked, and saw the pretty glitter on the brush. He smiled and his eyes returned to being close.

The brush that the glitter was on gave the smallest of memories. A memory of a servant, smiling and happy, applying makeup to his face when he was a boy flashed through his mind. It was crude and sloppy, but the makeup made him feel so beautiful he could barely breath. The servant was caught stealing makeup and executed.

Then Frigga asked Loki to open his eyes again. Frigga took that moment to look at Loki's face and smiled, thinking him even more beautiful then before. She stepped behind Loki and turned him on the stool so that he was able to see himself in the mirror.

Loki did open his eyes, and he smiled. He remembered how he looked as a boy. It was clown makeup compared to this beautifulness cascading over his face. He was breathless. _**"I look beautiful."**_ He whimpered. He hadn't expected this. It was pure magic, what Frigga had done to him.

He stared, almost hypnotized at the sight of his hair being styled. It was great, to watch her work. Frigga truly was a magical woman. He had never known that clips and curlers could do such a thing.

Loki felt her attach something to his hair and realized what it was. He knew it would be just as if his mother had put her horned crown on his head. His eyes welled with tears of sentiment and joy.

Loki's mother had always been too busy to spend time with him, so this moment made him terribly happy. He had to bat his eyes as to not cry as he replied warmly, _**"You made me this beautiful. Thank you, Frigga."**_

* * *

Frigga appreciated the praise, as she appreciated all things in life, but she felt she hardly did anything. Frigga was a women who was able to see the beauty in everything and everything was beautiful, though often you just had to look beyond the surface of things to see it.

 _ **"Nonsense my dear, I have done no such thing,"**_ Frigga replied still with that tender smile of hers. _**"You were already beautiful all on your own, I simply enhanced it so that you could see it for yourself."**_

Frigga understood the emotions Loki was feeling, it was an emotional time for them both. Though it must have been horrible to live a life like Loki's, and in comparison the house of Odin was spoiled.

Thor most definitely was, but he has his morals (as taught to him by his mother), and children had a way of braking the ever looping circle of family blood and tradition.

Loki was living proof of that, Frigga was sure of it.

Frigga made herself all misty eyed again, but gently chuckled through it and brushed her soft hands over Loki's cheeks and neck.

 _ **"Now now, lets not get too carried away, we do not want to ruin your make-up with tears."**_ Frigga expected there to be tears once the ceremony was, she knew she would be, but not now.

Frigga took an extra moment to look at Loki through the mirror, dead in the eye, showing in silence that she was there to care for him (as much as Thor was) and she understood all that he had gone through in his life.

It was one of Frigga's most adoring traits, her ability to understand other's pain and experiences on a much deeper level.

It wasn't until a servant approached them with a cushion did she turn her eyes away. The cushion was red and made of velvet, and upon it were the most dazzling heels. They were a beautiful colour of very light tan and were encrusted with pearls, diamonds, and red jewels.

They were the ones Frigga wore on her wedding, as they were sticking to tradition. Frigga hoped that they would fit, because yes Loki was petite and fit her dress well, but Loki was still male.

 _ **"My queen, preparations are done, everything for the ceremony is in place and ready,"**_ The servant told also as she handed over the shoes.

This one did not raise her eyes to meet Frigga's form, nor Loki's - especially not Loki's. This one sounded rather pained speaking those words, no doubt a maiden that had lain with Thor before.

It pained her and filled her with sorrow, for Thor was now untouchable... unless he committed an act against his marriage and sought out the maidens himself.

 _ **"Thank you, you may be dismissed,"**_ The servant girl nodded and Frigga turned away with the shoes in hand. The other servants also bowed and followed, leaving Frigga and Loki to be alone.

Frigga kneeled before Loki and flipped the hem of the dress up to see Loki's feet. Of course Frigga touched them with gentle hands and slipped on one heel at a time.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that they, in fact, did fit nicely.

Afterword she looked at Loki smiling and covered his feet again. She rose and gently held out her hand for Loki to take.

 _ **"Come dear, it is time."**_

Frigga held Loki's hand in hers ever so gently, but so firm that Loki knew she was there and could feel the comfort she was trying to give him even now. She led Loki away from the vanity and out of her chambers through doors that where being held by another set of servants.

Down the hall Frigga led Loki, walking with him arm-in-arm, right at his side. It was a straight path to the room where the ceremony would be held.

Frigga knew Thor and Odin would be waiting there for them, she also knew that Loki's parents would be there as well. She could feel their presence even now, just as she could feel and hear servants running back and forth, putting the remaining touches on the ceremony.

Not long and already they were approaching the large doors to Odin's throne. They were just as massive and adorned with carvings in the gold as the doors to Frigga's bed chamber were. There were two guards fully armored with spears, waiting with their hands on the handles.

Frigga paused in step and stopped. She turned to Loki and took both his hands in hers. She looked deeply into his eyes with a smile and again her eyes welled up. At first she was silent, but then she let out a sigh.

 _ **"Do not be nervous, I shall walk you to Thor's side,"**_ Frigga whispered to Loki as they stood in front of the doors before the throne room where they usually held coronations and other important events like this one.

* * *

Loki laughed and nodded, blinking rapidly so he wouldn't start really crying. _**"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just so nice to cry happy tears. Years of pained and sad ones, and you, Thor, Odin, you've all given me happy tears to cry. Thank you, Frigga."**_

He met her gaze in the mirror, understanding every bit of it. He knew what it meant. H knew that she was telling him that she cared. That she knew. It was marvelous, to be understood by someone with such compassion in their body.

Loki turned his head only when footsteps approached. He saw these beautiful heels and his heart fluttered in joy. They were so truly beautiful, so much more beautiful than any shoes he had ever been around. _**"Oh my~"**_ He murmured softly. He had no doubts about these shoes fitting, seeing as his feet were equally petite to his body. Something he was proud of where other men would be ashamed.

Loki heard the pain in her voice, recognized the signs of her thoughts, and gently grabbed her chin so the servant could see him. _**"My dear, you are beautiful. I will not be one to control my husband in any way. But I am not Asgardian. Infidelity in my home, around Jotuns, is punishable by death. And Royalty is not allowed to die. So the mistress is killed, in front of everyone. Now, I'm not a mean man by any circumstance compared to my family. I'm a patient, kind one. And I would never enforce Jotun rules on this kingdom, but I deserves respect, even with my heritage. Especially with my heritage."**_ The servant shivered and ran off as soon as she was dismissed by Frigga.

Loki watched her and smiled, lifting up his feet when needed. The shoes felt so nice on his feet, they fit him perfectly, as he had guess, and they were soft. He couldn't see them on his feet, but he just knew that he looked good. And he didn't care if that was egotistical. He felt amazing for the first time in his life.

Loki took her hand and held it with his. He was colder than she, and that was expected, but there was a bond there. Between interlocked fingers of two totally different people, bonded by a love not founded with sensuality, there was a beautiful bond people would die to have themselves.

 _ **"Of course, my queen. Lead the way."**_

He couldn't help but give her hand a soft squeeze. Loki was nervous. He wasn't afraid, of course, just nervous. He was so nervous about these people accepting him. Taking him in as their own. And as their queen, no less.

He followed everywhere he was led, taking deep, calming breaths and smiling to the servants scurrying about. He was so happy, so extremely happy to have this day arrive. To be marrying such a lovely man, and to be escorted by such a lovely woman, his prayers seemed to have been answered, in all honesty. And them the world crashed for a bit as someone new replied to Frigga's whisper.

 _ **"Isn't that my job? He is my son, after all."**_ Up slunk Loki's father. He was a tall man, more brutish than Loki. He was terrifying, and you could see the meanness roll off of his body in waves of horrendous dark energy. He looked his son over with a poorly hidden scowl before turning back to Frigga.

 _ **"It is my job. I know from the traditions. And you wouldn't want to break tradition, would you, dear Queen Frigga?"**_ He asked his voice dangerously close to a taunt.

Loki cleared his throat, _**"Father, why aren't you sitting with mother?"**_

 _ **"Look at you, finally talking to me like the man you're supposed to be. But it's ironic you're in such attire. Now, don't back talk and take my arm, Loki."**_

* * *

Frigga, yet again, was appreciative of the kind words Loki had spoken sitting on the vanity stool. She absolutely understood Loki's words, but she did not see any reason for him to be thanking them. But she had replied then anyway, and had welcomed him.

Frigga was so appreciative of Loki himself, of his kind words, and of the way he seemed to like and adore all of the things presented and given to him. It was rare to find someone so humble and so appreciative of things, especially someone who had come from such a back ground as Loki did.

And when Loki had made the servant girl look up at him against her will, Frigga could tell the girl was frightened, but she made no move to stop Loki. Loki was to be the future queen here and it was not wrong by any means to show his dominance and power over the servants and people.

It was something Loki would have to do many times over to gain the respect of the Asgardian court and its people.

In Asgard, there was no such form of the death penalty for adultery or even for the act of sleeping with many. Thor had done so many times over, and of course Frigga had scolded him for it, but it was how the Asgardian people where.

Not everyone was so, but a lot were. They took pleasure where they could, where that be the company of friends, a drink of wine and meed, or the pleasures of the body with another.

Frigga knew that Loki was nervous, she could feel it through their connected hands, but that was normal for anyone. She had been nervous as well, even though Odin was the man she fell in love with and was a man who treated her right. Odin was already king and her a goddess (as she had always been), but to suddenly come into his court as their queen, she had been nervous of the acceptance of it.

It went well for her however and she had no reason to fear or be unsettled, the accepted her instantly. But Loki, Frigga understood the nervousness was far greater in him then in her, he was a Frost Giant and he was very much different in appearance then the people of Asgard, making it that much more difficult for them to accept him.

But they would, they had too, they had no choice. Just as Thor and Loki had no choice in their marriage, even if they hadn't connected as well as they had.

Many servants rushing around knew exactly what was going to occur, but they had not caught a glimpse of Loki until he and Frigga were walking through the halls. Many of them stopped and stared, many, if not all, with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Some even breathed heavy and back away as they looked him up and down, while others seemed frozen in wonder and question.

Frigga paid them no mind, but Loki seemed to enjoy watching them back, and Frigga had caught that.

 ** _~o0o0)~(0o0o~_**

Frigga was completely and utterly unfazed by the sudden voice coming from behind them. And when she turned to see the king of Jotunheim standing there beside them, towering far over even Odin himself, Frigga was still unfazed.

Frigga was in her own palace, on her own land, a goddess and queen in her own right; she had nothing to fear from Laufey or fear Laufey himself. Here he had no power, not over her, not over her people, and not over Loki.

Loki was to be queen here and so no longer belonged to Laufey or his kingdom.

Frigga had caught Laufey's scowl at what Loki was wearing, though it had only appeared for a split second before Laufey spoke. Frigga did not find it odd in the least, Frigga understood that males adorning feminine clothing in Jotunheim was looked down upon and met with disgusting, but Frigga could not care less. This was not Jotunheim, this was Asgard, and it was tradition here (in the case of a same sex marriage).

 _ **"Not in our traditions, no my king. As a wife, being given away is a mother's job, while the husband is to stand with his father to await his bride-to-be,"**_ Frigga spoke polite, but her voice was filled with defense and protectiveness. It was clear, anyone would have noticed it.

Frigga was being filled with Laufey's great, menacing energy and she would definitely need to lay down afterward, but she would not allow him to see her anything other then her own powerful self.

Laufey's presence had even triggered a response from the guards at the door, whom stood with their spears extended toward him in case he tried to harm their queen. But Frigga was not afraid, not afraid of Laufey or what he could do to her.

Frigga was not afraid either of how he would react when she declined his command to Loki and refused to let go of Loki's hand. And she did just that.

 _ **"I apologize, but it would be best if you leave him with me and returned to your spot at your Queen's side."**_

 _ **~o0o0)~(0o0o~**_

Thor was ready, he was there waiting in the rooms just off to the side of his father's throne. He was pacing with his hands behind his back, wondering what in Hel was taking so long. Thor had returned hours before and immediately he had been directed to his father, whom was waiting for his return.

His father then prepared him for the ceremony, much like Frigga was with Loki. Thor was bathed and dressed. His hair was combed and pieces were pulled back and tied in a neat tail with a highly jeweled and etched clip (like Thor's hair was when he was in Asgard in the second Thor movie).

His complexion was touched up with powder and he was sprayed with a scent that was strictly made for him. It was a mans smell no doubt, heavy and spicy, but enchanting and charming.

Thor was placed in a silk, white under-tunic that came well past his hips. An over tunic of leather, was black in colour with silver stitching and patterns on all edges. It laced up from the bottom to the neck with silver ties.

He wore black trousers, also etched in silver. For his feet, he was placed in leather boots, that were tied and secured with buckles.

And as a tradition, Thor wore the over cloak that his father had when he had married Thor's mother. It of course was a dark red, with white fur around the shoulders. It was heavy and made of thick material, with the family crest pattern all over the fabric.

Thor had raced through getting ready, eager to wed the most breathtakingly beautiful male in the nine realms. But now here he awaited for his father's signal to come and stand before the throne.

He was becoming quite irritated and was very impatient, almost wanting to enter the room without word that they were ready for him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading this. We are very happy you all are enjoying it, and we thoroughly enjoy the reviews and favorites. We appreciate them and we appreciate your patience.**_

 _ **And so, the beginning of the wedding ceremony begins. Things are stirred up, but Thor and Loki's vows are passionate, beautiful and romantic.  
Want to know what I mean? Than please, keep reading.  
**_

 _ **Also, do not forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review!  
**_ _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ ***~WARNING!~***_  
 _ **Mentions of incest rape and abuse.**_

* * *

Loki took a deep breath and glanced back at the guards, who had their spears pointed. He couldn't help the fear that slid through him upon seeing those sharp points. He glanced back at his father, who was outright sneering at them.

 _ **"I would never harm the old queen before my son took her thrown. Stand down."**_ He growled in irritation at them, and they couldn't help but give into fear and listen. _**"Now-"**_ He turned back to the two, looking them over. _**"I'll sit down, after I'm allowed to speak to my son, in private."**_

Loki didn't want to speak with him, but when Laufey gripped his arm and yanked him away from Frigga, he hadn't a choice. He gulped and followed his father, wincing at the tight grip on his arm. _**"I need one moment,"**_ He murmured back to Frigga.

Laufey pulled him to the corner, his gripped still hard. _**"I hope you bruise. You're a disgrace to Jotunheim, Loki. You were supposed to be my great soldier, my biggest ally. When we set up this betrothel, you knew you were supposed to come and take over; allow us to take over. But I can tell, seeing you in this dress, in this paint, in this home, you're heart has melted. Instead of the ice we instilled, you're soft. You're disgusting."**_

Loki laughed, _**"I'm disgusting? Look at yourself, father. You beat your children mindlessly, trying to harden us for a battle? And you actually thought that around the warmth of actual love, we wouldn't thaw? You've never thought, and you never will."**_

Laufey slapped him and hissed, _**"I hope this new king sees the scars I've given you and is disgusted."**_

 _ **"He's seen my scars, and he loves me."**_

 _ **"Of course he has, whore. Did you undress upon arrival?"**_

 _ **"You were the only suitor to force me nude as soon as I arrived, Father."**_ Loki pushed him away. That had happened. When Loki first started rebelling, he had received letter from an anonymous, wanting to meet with him. He got dressed deliciously, only to meet his father, in a dark inn. His father set money on the table, forced him into nudity, and raped him, as Loki had not been consenting at this time.

Laufey shook his head and walked off to take his seat, muttering, _**"Disrespectful ant."**_

Loki swallowed and shook his head, making sure he was fine before turning to Frigga and returning to her side. He took her arm and kissed her cheek. _**"I am fine. Shall we start?"**_ He asked, smiling at her. He was fine. He was amazing. He stood up to a frost giant. His own father.

He felt indestructible, but as soon as the music and the ceremony started, he felt small, nervous. He felt as if the scars on his body were bigger than they were, screaming for patrons to stare and jeer at him.

But he took a deep breath and smiled softly. He was fine.

* * *

The guards looked at each other, then glanced at Frigga. The comment put them on edge and they tightened their grips on the spear handles. They felt fear and their hands advisably shook, but they had listened.

Even Frigga was quite suspicious of the words - **_'before my son took her thrown'_** \- but she nodded once to the guards, silently telling them also to stand down.

They shouldn't have, but they lowered their spears and stood back, though close enough that they could quickly defend her if Laufey did try anything.

Then suddenly Frigga was jerked forward as Loki was yanked away from her. Her hand had still been in his and Frigga had not let up her hold, but Loki being pulled from her grip caused her to stumble and jerk as well, and the guards immediately reached out and steadied her.

Frigga's forehead wrinkled and her eyes narrowed. Her lips pulled thin across her face and she tugged her arms out of the guards hold. She was going to protest and insist that Loki stay with her, after all they had no time for this, though Frigga was never able to get a word out.

Frigga watched, though with arms crossed over her chest, keeping a very close watch on Laufey. Yes, Laufey dare not touch her or any of her people in her own kingdom, but Loki was his rightful son and was able to harm him, though Frigga would step in before that could ever happen.

Frigga could hear non of the words spoken and though she wanted to step closer to ease drop, she didn't. She stayed where she was, but she was counting down the seconds. She would only give a few more minutes, until she stepped in and took Loki back.

Laufey was up to no good, Frigga knew. And when Laufey had slapped Loki, it had rung through the halls and Frigga immediately went to step in.

But the guards rushed her before she was able to and held her back. The guards had to protect her, it was there duty, even if that meant leaving the prince wide open for attack.

Frigga slowly turned to the guards, _**"Un-hand me, now!"**_ Frigga's words were spoken low and drip with cold, hard poison.

She held a menacing look in her eyes and it frightened the guards. Frigga was gentle and kind, always, but she was subject to anger too, and being as patient as she was, it made her all the more frightening when she did show her aggression.

The guards glanced at one another and they gulped visably, but released her arms and let her go.

Frigga hiked up her dress and immediately rushed over to Loki, meeting him on his way back to her. Frigga's face now turned to a look of concern and she gently reached her arms out, but hesitated to touch the prince. Her hands were slightly shaking and she was looking Loki over, _**"A-are you alright my dear?"**_

Even her voice was filled with concern and anyone would have heard it. _**"Did he hurt you badly?"**_ Frigga now laid her hands gently on either side of Loki's face and examined the place where Laufey had slapped him.

No cuts or redness.

But then she glanced down at Loki's arms, the places where Laufey had grabbed him so roughly and held him with too firm a grip. Loki looked like a delicate flower, and Frigga was sure Loki was able to defend himself, but she was afraid that he would get bruising from the brutes hands.

Frigga's face fell even further, not into sorrow rather then concern, when Loki placed a kiss to her cheek and stated he was alright. Frigga swollowed hard. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him in close.

She held him in a warm and protective embrace for minutes on end, but released him slowly. Frigga looked into Loki's eyes, tears wetting the back of her own. _**"I promise, he will never be able to lay hands on you again after this day."**_

Frigga swallowed hard and nodded her head. She held onto Loki for dear life now, almost afraid that it would happen again if she didn't, and she tried to smile back.

But anyone could see the pain behind that smile.

She took a deep breath as well and nodded to Loki, _**"Let us enter now."**_ And they did. The music had started already and Odin's voice could be heard out across the massive throne room and through the doors.

It was a speech, short, though a speech none the less. Odin introduced Thor and upon hearing his name, Thor stepped out from behind blood red curtains. The whole kingdom must have been there, the entire room was filled to each corner with people.

It was a big day though, a day their prince wedded, and the people wouldn't miss it for the world. When Thor emerged, the crowed clapped and cheered, and Thor waved and smiled that large charming smile of his.

Then Odin proceeded and ushered to the door far at the other end of the hall; he announced Loki's name and everyone turned to watch.

When Frigga heard Loki's name, the guards immediately opened the doors in union and she took a deep breath one more time, before looking at Loki smiling and gently tugging him with her.

She held her head high and made sure Loki did the same. She walked in silence and walked a pace Loki could keep up, though Frigga seemed to be trying to rush Loki to where Thor stood, also done-up.

The whole room got quiet, save for the soft background music playing. Everyone stared, everyone's eyes where fixated on Loki. Some gasped and some allowed their jaws to drop noticeably. An unsettling thing yes, but Frigga did not care anymore for the peoples opinion, then she had for Laufey's.

* * *

Loki knew he wasn't bleeding, nor was his face bruised. If one thing his people gave, it was tough facial skin. If nothing else, it was that, and it was a blessing for situations like that. He smiled at Frigga, _**"I promise you, he's done worse. I am perfectly fine."**_ And he was. His arm hurt a bit, sure, but he was ok. He was a survivor. And one that was going to escape his hell soon.

Loki hugged the woman back, not realizing she would be quite so worried. He held onto her tightly, as if to console her as she consoled him. He took deep breaths, clinging to her lovingly. In this day alone, he had gained a mother ten times more amazing than his own. He loved this woman. Truly and wholly, he loved her; And her son.

Loki met her gaze and heard her promise, reaching up to wipe under her eyes carefully, making sure to let her know of the tears that threatened to break free. _**"I know, Frigga. And you can't begin to understand how relieved I am, hearing that. You are all setting me free and saving my life, and I want to thank you, And Thor. And Odin."**_

He held onto her just as tightly, not even worried of getting her cold anymore. They both needed this. _**"Please, forget your pain, and rejoice. Your son and I are marrying, Frigga."**_ He kissed her temple after whispering those words ever so gently into her ear.

Loki heard Odin speak and his footsteps were soft. When he heard Thor's name, and the cheers, he smiled warmly. He could just imagine Thor's smile and his wave. It felt as if Loki had known Thor his entire life, and not just this day. It was amazing to have that connection. And to have someone return the connection, the adoration, the attraction with you? Sublime in every aspect of the word. He knew he would not be greeted with the same love that the crowd had greeted Thor, but he had grown used to it.

Even in his home, people gawked at his size and appearance. He was disgusting to them and he wasn't going to be exactly gorgeous to these people at first, either, although he hoped that after time, they would accept them and allow him peace with Thor.

Loki heard his name and he smiled, walking along with Frigga as soon as she started. He smiled, heart racing in his blue, lined chest. They stepped together. They stepped in unison. The old and the new, an era of change one would've never expect but for surely welcome.

He smiled, his head high, even as people gawked. They were silent, and staring, not cheerful and loud as they had been for Thor. Loki didn't mind, though, for he could see his husband. And the man took his breath away.

He walked with Frigga's pace, matching it with knowledge of what she seemed to be trying. He was staring at Thor, breathless and smiling.

The blond was so beautiful, so perfect. His clothes fit him perfectly, and he could already smell his marvelous cologne. Loki felt like a priceless pearl on his own, but knowing that he was going to be beside Thor? He felt like rubbish. The Masculine Man was already so much better than he.

Loki would never get over how truly beautiful Thor was. He knew he kept thinking about it, but it kept bursting in his mind, the fact that this man was beautiful. Especially now, when he finally shook free of his thoughts and realized that Thor was directly in front of him. He smiled, swallowing hard with nervousness.

* * *

Frigga drew on Loki's strength and willed herself to look happy, because why shouldn't she be? This was a big day for her son and it was supposed to be a happy one.

But seeing Loki mistreated in front of her very eyes, it was hard to. But Loki was strong, he seemed alright just as he said, and Frigga smiled genuinely at that. The boy was magnifacent in every way; his look were beauty un-matched and his will to stay strong & rise above to more then he was (for he was raised to be a cold, hard man), it was inspiring and Frigga knew immediately then, that Loki would be the perfect Queen.

Loki had everything he needed to be.

So she smiled and did just as Loki had told her, she was letting go of the pain and being happy for Loki and her son Thor.

When they took the long walk toward Thor and Odin, Frigga and Loki looked simple divine. They glided, not walked, and they did so together, every step matching the other.

They truly were a sight to see; beauty and mystique. And that is exactly what Thor saw when his eyes found them and he staired just as the croud did.

But Thor was speakless; breathless. He had never seen anything more gorgeous in his young life. Loki looked simple perfect and his heart raced knowing that that was whom he was being wedded to.

But then Thor glanced over at his mother, right at his brides side, and she was just as magnifacent as he. But his mother had always been beautiful and breath taking and Thor couldn't help but smile at her as she was smiling at him.

Thor wanted to step down and walk straight to Loki, scoop him up in his arms and kiss him like there would be no sunrise tomorrow. But Thor had to wait, patiently with his hands folded infront of him; only able to watch as Frigga led his beloved to him.

It wasn't a long wait, however it felt like ages before Frigga and Loki arrived at the bottom steps of the throne.

Frigga never stopped smiling at her son and took hold of her dress, pulling up enough so she would not trip over it. She still held Loki's arm in hers and guided him up the stairs, one step at a time. She helped him and made sure he did not trip, and when they reached the platform Thor & Odin stood on, Frigga stopped and turned to Loki.

Frigga slipped her arm from his, but gently took both his hands in hers. She only smiled, but leaned in and gently placed a kiss on each of his cheeks, then pulled away and stood back, off to the side behind him.

Thor's breath immediately picked up and he stepped closer to Loki. He couldn't help himself, he instantly took Loki's hands in his and stared straight into Loki's blood red eyes.

 _ **"It has felt like an eternity without you by my side,"**_ Thor quietly spoke, never breaking eye contact. _**"You look more stunning then I could have ever imagined,"**_ Thor's heart was racing and his face was lit up, being true to his words.

* * *

Loki smiled as his cheeks were kissed. He turned and returned a single kiss to her left cheek and smiled at her softly. He loved one thing about her the most, and that was her overall acceptance and love towards him. She never once turned away or looked at him funny. Through the entire time they spent together, she always sent love towards him. He could never thank her enough.

Loki smiled sheepishly towards Thor and squeezed his hand, staring back into those deep blue eyes; He could get lost in them. He bit his lip softly, giving a quiet hum of approval as he looked the male over, his red eyes flicking down for a singular moment, less than a second, honestly.

 _ **"I know what you mean. The moment we split my heart yearned for you to return to my side, Thor."**_ His dark cheeks grew a soft pink at the compliment and he smiled brighter, _**"I never knew you could look better than in the moment we had first met. Now, I do know. You look so terribly handsome, Thor. Men are jealous and women in the crowd are swooning as they stare."**_

It was true. Now, Asgardian men were by no means jealous creatures. They all found themselves to stunningly beautiful and golden, but everyone, Asgardian or other, found himself envious and joyous, when seeing the soon-to-be king.

Thor was the epitome of beauty. He was tall and tanned, as if the sun kissed him itself. His shoulders were broad, but not overly so, and you could see the perfect amount of muscular definition under his shirt. His face was a beauty all on its own. Every feature was perfectly perfect; enough so to make grown men, straight men weep with harden cocks if he flicked his tongue over his lips at the perfect time.

Loki smiled again, brushing the thoughts out of his head. He knew he was making women and men feel the same for him, although the feelings switched. Women were jealous of him and men wanted him.

His thin waist was more defined then most of the women in the crowd, his hair long and flowing and perfectly curled. Girls could fight with dyes for hours and still could not achieve his perfectly shaded black. His blue skin, although foreign and unusual to these people, was regal and exotic; they stare, tracing the lines with their eyes to try and understand what they meant, if they meant anything.

And of course they mean something. Everyone's lines meant something. They all had destinies written on their skins. His father, Laufey's lines, read something along the lines of:  
 _"Cold man of anger and regret - Your children with be small and futile, but they will be remembered longer than you. Anguish and pain, suffering and deceit are your cohorts in life. Play with them carefully, ice king. Time is stolen."_

His mother's read:  
 _"You are vain and daft. The gods gifted you with beauty and took your brain, leaving your head hollow and your thoughts weak. You will always know the balances of a scale. You wish to be well off and will never be happy. You wish for children but never shall love them. You are the ultimate scale, ice queen. Your balance will not last."_

And Loki's?:

 _"You are small, weak, born into a pain we regrettably submitted you to. Stay strong, stay beautiful. If you go down the path your lines trace, you will be saved by a light brighter than sunshine. Although, time is tricky; time will play with you, whore of Jotunheim, Prince of Jotunheim. If you are not careful, time will steal you from the sun and lock you back into the detested ice you barely escaped from. Stay careful, Whore. Lines are unkind."_

Everyone's lines were to be read at birth, and everyone in Loki's home was taught to read them. Although, no one ever admitted their lines meant anything. That is why no one besides the Jotuns knew of their fates. That is why the ice people were so cold. They had to live into what they read. Even though they knew it was bad, they always had to live into it.

And Loki realized, he was staring at his sun.

* * *

Frigga accepted the kiss greatfully and had even brushed her hand over the spot where Loki's lips met her skin. It was something Frigga would remember forever and was honored to have gotten. She felt it was a good sign, a sign Loki had accepted a bond with her and she was very over joyed.

Loki was soon to be Thor's wife and future Queen, and she wished to have a strong relationship with the cold prince, just as she has a strong motherly bond with her son.

Thor's heart jumped and beat even faster seeing Loki clearly checking him out. It caused Thor to want to show off himself to Loki, though he knew it was not the time for it. After the ceremony, and after a great feast, Thor would carry off Loki as his bride and do so as he made mad, passionate love to him.

But the feelings Loki gave him - not just from his eyes wandering, but just having him close and knowing that with in minutes Loki would be his - ran from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes. It was euphoric and intoxicating.

Thor's smile spread further across his face and he showed beautiful white teeth. Loki's words and the darkening of his cheeks caused Thor happiness; and he whispered back, squeezing Loki's hands in substatute for a kiss, _**"You shall never yearn for me again, for I will never leave your side from this moment forward."**_

And the Asgardian prince meant it. The only way possible would be to kill him.

Thor gave a chuckle and glanced down for but a moment, then glanced back up and gave a smirk. _**"But the only eyes I wish to see jealous over me, are yours. And the only one I wish to make swoon, is you."**_

Thor was too charming for his own good, it was one reason why the maidens swooned and the men grew jealous. He was definitely a man who lived up to his title of God and Prince (soon to be king). And Loki was the same, in every way possible, including a powerful, charmed silvered tongue, that could make anyone drop to their knees and obay.

They - Prince Thor of Asgard & Loki, Prince of Jotunheim - were perfect for each other. Both would - and were - breaking the hearts of many, both men and women alike.

Thor went silent and fell deeply into Loki's gazing red eyes. He got lost and hadn't even heard Odin clear his throat and start the ceremony. Odin held his hands up above both Thor and Loki, and recited - _**"Here is to my son and his new wife. Raise your glasses and remember this truth, his lucky man and I have each gained something this fine and blessed day. He gains a husband and a companion for life, while I gain whole new expenses to pay."**_

The crowed burst into laughter all together and it rang around the room, though Thor still did not hear it. His mind was elsewhere, lost in Loki, and it wasn't until Odin place his hands down upon one of Thor's shoulder, did Thor realise they were not the only ones.

Yet this day, it made Thor feel so. And this moment, it made Thor feel like time was standing still and he and Loki truly were the only ones in the nine realms.

Odin laid a hand on Loki's shoulder as well and went to resite the ceremonial vows that Loki and Thor would resite to each other.

But Thor looked up at his father and spoke before Odin could. _**"Father, wait!"**_ Thor damanded and it caused Odin to look at him with narrowed eyes. It was strange and it was concerning, even the crowed had heard Thor ask for his father's pause and they were all holding their breath.

But it was nothing like they where thinking; Thor did not want the wedding to stop, Thor did not change his mind, Thor just wanted to tell Loki exactly what was in his heart, and he wanted to say it in front of millions as his witness.

 _ **"I simply wish to speak my own vow father,"**_ And Odin was surprised, though did not show it on the surface. It was breaking tradition, but Thor wanted too - NAY! - NEEDED too, and Odin gave a single nodd, permitting it.

Thor nearly beamed from his father's consent and he turned quickly back to Loki, looking once again into his eyes. Thor's blue hued ones never left Loki's red, even as Thor held Loki's hands still and slowly sank onto one of his knees in front of him.

This shocked Frigga as well and she outwardly gasped, but she never tried to stop it. Tradition was made to be broke at times she knew, and this would be a good place to crack it. So she smiled warmly again and watched as her son began to read from his heart.

 _ **"Loki, Prince of Jotuneim, I choose you,"**_ Thor paused for but a moment before taking a breath and continuing.

 _ **"To be no other then yourself,**_  
 _ **Loving what I know of you,**_  
 _ **And trusting who you will become.**_  
 _ **I will respect and honor you**_  
 _ **Always and in all ways.**_  
 _ **With you I pledge to repair**_  
 _ **One small piece of this realm.**_  
 _ **I take you to be my spouse,**_  
 _ **To have to hold,**_  
 _ **In tears and in laughter,**_  
 _ **In sickness and in health,**_  
 _ **To love and to cherish.**_

 _ **I will love you even on the days I don't like you.**_  
 _ **I will think less of what I want and more about what you want.**_  
 _ **I will laugh with you, not at you.**_  
 _ **I will support you.**_  
 _ **I will respect you.**_  
 _ **I will stand by you no matter what.**_  
 _ **I will love growing old with you.**_

 _ **From this day forward,**_  
 _ **In this world and the next."**_

The very last words that left Thor's mouth almost came out choking, and yes they were low, and yes everyone crowded even closer to hear, but Thor's words were genuine. He love Loki and the emotion was writen all over Thor's face and in his eyes as a form of mist.

* * *

 _ **"I'll hold you to that promise, Prince Thor, future king."**_ He replied with a small bat of his lashes. They fluttered against his cheeks in an almost intoxicating matter, casting a soft shadow upon his blue skin.

He meant what he had said, too. He would hold Thor to being with him forever. Loki wouldn't joke about that. He planned on growing old with this man, happy and wrinkly in his arms as they lay together in old age, the light still not having left their expressions.

 _ **"Oh? Congratulations. You have made me swoon. I saw you, I knew I had to have this marriage work. I've always been attracted to beautiful oafs."**_ He replied in a teasing whisper, winking at his soon to be husband.

There was that silvered tongue Thor had just thought about. Loki knew he had one, and he used it well. He learned early on he wasn't as good with flirting in the way Thor was. And honestly, he didn't mind. He liked using his wit and his thoughts to make people completely defenseless before they even realized. It was a gift he used often and with certain finesse.

They - Prince Thor of Asgard & Loki, Prince of Jotunheim - were perfect for each other. Both would know this. They would celebrate this. Laugh at this, snarl at this, cry at it as well. That was life, and they were fitted to have life for each other entwine for their entire destiny.

Loki had heard the man, although he didn't even try to look away from Thor. He was too lost, to in love to care enough to look away. He did smile, giving a soft, light chuckle at the cleverness of his humor. Honestly, Odin was a funny man, once you slid through his rather cold exterior towards outsiders. Loki would admit that.

Loki wished he could forget about the others in the room, but he felt their eyes dig into him, threatening to tear his lines simply off. He knew that's what the focus was on. His bizarre lines. His beloved lines. They had told that this day would happen. And he was happy he had followed them.

Thor, though, he accepted those lines the moment he saw them. That's another thing Loki loved about him, the fact that he could just accept his markings and such without as much as a retort of curiosity.

Loki glanced at Odin for a singular moment when he felt the weight of his hands, before looking back at Thor. His heart nearly shattered when he heard Thor tell Odin to wait. Was this it? Was he going to say he couldn't go through with it?

Laufey hoped so. He wanted his disobedient cur of a son back home so he could kill him. Loki would die if this wedding did not take place. Laufey had always hated Loki most. His mother didn't care either way. She sat, in her seat, beside a horrible man, her expression blank. Even moreso than her red eyes, which were hollow and thoughtless, as they always had been. They only lit up when she saw herself in a mirror, truthfully.

Loki heard his request, and the fearful expression turned to a happier smile. Laufey, meanwhile, cursed, squeezing his wife's hand hard enough to break a bone in her palm. She didn't care, of coruse, and sat there, still staring off blandly in absentness.

Loki nearly cried, watching Thor get down and listening to his beautiful vows. He had tears in his eyes, having heard every word. He spoke for himself as well.

" _ **Thor, Prince of Asgard, I choose you,**_  
 _ **Because in my home,**_  
 _ **We are marked with lines,**_  
 _ **As you can see marking my flesh.**_

 _ **To you all,**_  
 _ **They are simply lines,**_  
 _ **There only to take up space and cause confusion.**_  
 _ **But to us,**_  
 _ **They're our destinies.**_  
 _ **We read our lines,**_  
 _ **And we know what we have to do in life.**_  
 _ **My lines read this:**_  
 _ **'You are small,**_  
 _ **Weak**_  
 _ **Born into a pain we regrettably submitted you to.**_  
 _ **Stay strong,**_  
 _ **Stay beautiful.**_  
 _ **If you go down the path your lines trace,**_  
 _ **You will be saved by a light brighter than sunshine.**_

 _ **Although,**_  
 _ **Time is tricky.**_  
 _ **Time will play with you,**_  
 _ **Whore of Jotunheim,**_  
 _ **Prince of Jotunheim,**_  
 _ **If you are not careful.**_  
 _ **Time will steal you from the sun and lock you back into the detested ice you barely escaped from.**_  
 _ **Stay careful,**_  
 _ **Whore.**_

 _ **Lines are unkind.'**_  
 _ **  
The destinies speak of all truth and honesty,**_  
 _ **No hiding words or sensitizing them.**_  
 _ **My entire life,**_  
 _ **Thor,**_  
 _ **I tried to figure out what my sun was.**_  
 _ **Standing here,**_  
 _ **Holding your hand,**_  
 _ **I know now.**_  
 _ **You are it.**_  
 _ **You are my sun.**_  
 _ **My savior.**_

 _ **So,**_  
 _ **As a marking of my love**_  
 _ **My need for you to be with me forever,**_  
 _ **I take you to be my spouse,**_  
 _ **To have to hold,**_  
 _ **In tears and in laughter,**_  
 _ **In sickness and in health,**_  
 _ **To love and to cherish.**_

 _ **I will love you even on the days I don't want to.**_  
 _ **I will spend the time I have free with you.**_  
 _ **We will laugh together.**_  
 _ **I will support you.**_  
 _ **I will respect you.**_  
 _ **I will stand by you no matter what.**_  
 _ **I will love growing old with you.**_

 _ **From this day forward,**_  
 _ **Because I love you**_  
 _ **My sun.**_  
 _ **My light.**_  
 _ **My love."**_

Laufey was in an outraged state. People were not to know that Ice people could read the lines! He had half a mind to storm up there and rip Loki away by his hair. But, he would never be able to.

Loki smiled at Thor, a single tear gliding down his blue, cold flesh. He had meant every word. He cared not what the people thought of him, having his own destiny call him a whore. He only cared of what Thor thought. He hoped Thor would accept his vows.

* * *

Loki's reply caused Thor's lips to split into a large smile. Thor's eyes never left Loki's and his hands never stopped holding the cold prince's. _**"I'd have it no other way,"**_ Thor rose Loki's hands to his lips and kissed them each oh so gently.

And before he was able to even pull them away from his lips, he gave a deep chuckle at Loki's further words, though he felt pride swell in his chest that he had woo'd the beauty in front of him. Thor had always known he was handsome, but Loki's silver tongue and honeyed words caused Thor's ego to swell as well.

Thor gave Loki a low, seductive growl when the prince of ice winked. Thor made his own eyes at Loki in return and in them was lust and desire, but Loki was the only one who could see it. For Thor no longer had eyes for anyone else.

At Odin's words, Frigga sighed and rolled her eyes. If it was another thing her son and husband had in common, was their humor, but where Loki heard the words and had give a chuckle all his own, Thor didn't seem to hear, no matter how loud the laughter of the crowed was next to him.

When Thor spoke his vow, the words straight from his heart, Frigga even misted up at them. She knew her son had a soft side yes, but she never knew how soft that side was. It was surprising how little she knew of her own son's heart, but she saw it now and she couldn't have been more proud.

Thor would give Loki the love and the respect and the life he deserved. Loki might have been a Frost Giant and he might have looked the part, but Loki had a heart all his own and he deserved to receive it in kind.

What caused Frigga's tears to finally fall though, and her hands placed over her mouth, was when Loki recited similar beautiful, heart-felt vows to Thor.

It had been her that arranged the marriage between them when they were just small boys, and it was her that convinced Odin to agree. She had seen something in her minds eye, something beautiful not only for the two princes, but for both of their kingdoms. Frigga's intuition was hardly ever wrong, and in this moment, Frigga was more appreciative of it then she ever had been before.

Thor's vow had actually caused Odin to react, it was a little reaction, but one non the less. It caused Odin's eyebrows both to raise and he seemed slightly taken back, but only for a moment. Odin had noticed right there and then, that Thor was truly his son. Thor's way of romancing and showing his deepest feelings to Loki, his beloved, was in every single way, similar to how Odin had done so to Frigga.

And Odin was proud.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed and his face suddenly filled with concern. It distorted and his lips frowned, he felt slightly alarmed by Loki's confession. It caused Thor to look over Loki's body and trace the lines (the lines that where visible). He thought they meant nothing, but they meant something, and the more he listened to Loki, the more he did not find the meaning pleasant.

But then the meanings began to mean something more, something less horrid, and Thor looking back into Loki's eyes, immediately understood. He understood the meanings, he understood that it was they that lead Loki to him... he understood that he was the sun mentioned, the golden light in Loki's life. Thor understood and believed Loki when he said so.

Thor slowly rose back to his feet, all the while continuing to listen intently to Loki's very own vows, and they honestly made him speechless.

Thor's eyes even misted up and he swallowed hard. Loki, the prince of ice, his wife to be, his future Queen, had made him choke up. No one was able to do that, no one but his mother.

Thor squeezed Loki's hand and reached forward, gently brushing the single tear away with the back of his hand.

 _ **"I accept this marriage between us and accept you as my wife, if you shall accept me as your husband,"**_ Thor's voice almost cracked, but he was able to hold it together, though anyone listening could tell Thor had to speak past a lump caught in his throat.

Thor swallowed once more and it was loud in his ears. Thor hesitated for a moment, leaning forward but stopping for a second, before allow himself to lean all the way in and gently kiss Loki on the lips.

The whole crowd immediately became an uproar of gasps and awes and wows. Thor slowly parted his lips from Loki's, only having given him a soft, yet passionate and lingering kiss. He immediately turned to his father, Loki's hands still in his, and conformed.

 _ **"Father Odin,"**_ Thor took an intake of breath, then continued. _**"I take Loki, the prince of Jotunheim, to be my wife, for now and forever."**_

Odin was proud and his face showed obvious approval. He nodded his head to his son and glanced over at Loki himself, waiting for him to confirm as well.

And when he had, making Thor more over joyed then he had ever been in his entire life, Odin placed his hands on theirs and spoke in a booming voice. _**"Whom shall ever protest to the joining of these two, in soul, body, mind, and kingdom, speak now or forever hold your tongues!"**_

Odin gave but a moment and scanned the crowd. Some of the maidens present seemed liked they would protest, but they did well to hold their tongues.

When no others opposed, Odin looked down at his hands covering both Loki's and Thor's. A bright light emitted from his hands, glowing bright before their eyes, almost blinding them.

Their hands got warm and it spread through the body, bring peace and joyous feeling to both Gods. When the light dimmed and disappeared, the warmth lingered, and when Odin released their hands from his, both Thor and Loki's hands where marked.

It was a small mark, but it was one that would last long after they passed on from this world. Thor's finger on his left hand, the one that Midgardians placed a ring of bonding on, now had a small, blue crescent moon. It encircling around half his knuckle, while on the other half a small blue star completed it.

The pattern of it was most pleasant; It was made with Celtic weaves, both the star and the moon, a pattern the house of Odin often used in their designs.

The weaves of Loki's was nearly identical, though it was a sun and not a moon fully circling his knuckle. The colour of it was vibrant and it almost shown real light, though instead of blue it was gold, to represent the golden son of Odin.

* * *

 **Naru Note:**  
 _It always makes me so sad to read of Loki's past that my dear friend has created for him. It is truly heartbreaking, but it is also one of the things that makes this whole RP (I think anyway). It is also one of the things that shapes how I characterize Thor._

 _I hope it is one of the things that keeps you readers interested, and I hope it gets to your heart as much as it has mine._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for all of your reviews and for your encouragement, enthusiasm, and pushing for me to get this next 'chapter' out. So this is where the replies get a little bit jumpy, but I will eventually revise the replies and combined them into a true chapter-like story and then post it.**_

 _ **For now though, I hope you enjoy reading this continuing chapter.**_

 _ **Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**_

* * *

Laufey watched this portrayal of love and need between his son and this golden child of Asgard, and it made his stomach churn. He hated that the prince had the audacity to even get onto his knees. He wanted to stand and shout that Thor looked pathetic, but he stayed seated, knowing if he got up he would sit down for a while. He would probably haul up there and snap Loki's neck. He was a bundling energy of darkness. If the others of the castle hadn't been so happy, he was sure to have made the entire kingdom with sickness.

His wife sat there, numbly. She felt only when she needed to, and she did not feel this was a time necessary to feel anything. Her face wore a blank smile, her eyes having been dead for many of years, ever since she truly learned the meaning of her scale.

She may seem dead on the inside, and she mostly was, but one thing she always valued was balance. In every situation, she looked at the balance. And she was so happy with the balance that Thor and Loki instantly had. That is why she approved of the betrothal. He husband had been gone that day, visiting a whore, and Frigga and Odin showed in in wishes to speak out a betrothal. And as soon as Loki and Thor saw each other, she knew they were the ultimate balance. She didn't care of the beating she received once her husband returned. It was already done, and one could not back out.

The vows were even matched, and she was pleased, whereas her husband was outraged that his son had revealed a very big secret to such people. She had hoped the golden ones would reveal a secret as well, but this wasn't her kingdom, this wasn't her rules. And neither was it Laufey's kingdom, and she regarded him carefully to make sure he didn't react wrongly.

Laufey was disgusted at all of this.

Loki smiled softly at Thor and squeezed his hand back, closing his eyes and nuzzling Thor's hand as his tear was brushed.

 _ **"I accept this marriage between us and accept you as my husband, if you shall accept me into your life, into you home, into your kingdom, Thor,"**_ Loki's voice was wavering but loud, wanting the entire castle to know that he was serious. He meant this, all of this. He had never been so serious in his life.

Loki's breathing hitched and he kissed back, his eyes closing again as he felt the softness of Thor's lips on his own. He pulled back with a smile, biting his bottom lip. His father spat, literally spat, on the ground at such a disgusting form of public affection. He sneered, and his mother smiled a bit more. The positive energy in this place balanced with the negative energy of Laufey.

 _ **"King Odin,"**_ Loki inhaled quietly to steady himself before proceeding. _**"I take Thor, the prince of Asgard, to be my husband, for this eternity and the next."**_

When Odin actually gave him a spot to stand and object, Laufey tried to stand, only to find his wife's nails digging into his leg.

 _ **"Remember the balance. You wanted your children gone, so they wouldn't disappoint you, and they will disappoint you the most as they leave. It is all a scale, ice king."**_ She whispered softly to him.

He squeezed her hand, threatening to break a few bones as he hissed back, _**"My cohorts are your cohorts, ice queen. Remember that on your scale."**_

Loki stared at his hand in awe, the light catching him off guard and making him audibly gasp. He felt a strange feeling curl around him, although it was nice. He stared at his tattoo, smiling as he thought faintly of his mother, always preaching about Balance. These tattoos were certainly balanced.

Odin then spoke of them being able to kiss, to make the union confirmed and matrimonial.

Loki did not need to be told twice as he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, kissing him deeply with a burning amount of love and passion.

Laufey scowled and stood, exiting the hall in anger and disgust, and that made Loki kiss Thor deeper.

* * *

Thor was more then over-joyed to hear Loki confirm their marriage as he had, and at those words his pupils dilated and his eyes flashed with more then just acceptance. Odin was pleased as well at Loki's response, as well as Frigga, but Frigga knew that Loki would not decline and neither would Thor.

They loved each other, that was evident.

Thor had leaned in as well the moment Odin confirmed they were allowed to seal the marriage with a kiss, but the way Loki suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately, threw Thor off guard.

But it was for just a moment.

Thor placed his arm around Loki's waist and held him firmly, but gently, and pulled him close so there was not even an inch between them. Thor placed his other hand at the back of Loki's head and laced his fingers into his curled ebony hair.

Odin took notice of Laufey's exit, as did Frigga. Frigga inwardly smiled to herself at that, for Laufey was unpleased at the marriage. It had not been his decision, but that of his wife's, and Frigga cared only for how the Queen of Jotunheim felt.

She had made it possible for their kingdoms to come to an agreed alliance, one that Frigga was sure was beneficial for both of their realms and people. But Frigga also knew to be cautious of Laufey still, because she knew Laufey could (and would, if given the chance) turn on them in an instant.

Thor's eyes opened and he looked deeply into Loki's. He still held Loki firmly around the waist and his hand still gently laced within his hair. They were only parted inches, they could still feel each other's breath on their face, and their chests where still pressed together.

Thor whispered so only the Jotun prince could hear his words, _**"I love you Loki, I will be a good husband and a good king. And when the time should come, I will be a good father."**_ Thor then closed the inches between them again and pressed a passionate kiss to Loki's lips, one that Thor put all his heart into.

When Thor pulled away again, he released Loki, but held one hand still and announced loud enough for all to hear, _**"I have a gift for you my wife, a gift to show my love and consummate our marriage."**_

Thor then motioned with his free hand down the hall to where the door was, and upon his gesture, the doors opened.

In came 4 stunted men, three walking a breast as the fourth walked alone in front, leading the way down the red carpet, and the one leading in front was holding tightly a cushion. The cushion was made of red Dwarven silk, one of the finest material in all the 9 realms.

However, it was not the cushion that was the center of attention. On the cushion, radiating the light from the stars and the galaxy, was a hand crafted necklace.

A large jewel was center, while smaller ones lengthened it, getting tinier and more petite as they went. Purples and dark blues swirled around inside, while silver specks flowed with it.

It looked like the Dwarves had taken/took the galaxy and the stars and somehow contained it behind glass. And that was exactly what it was. Somehow the Dwarves captured the dust of the galaxy and shards of a fallen star and forged it into a beautiful jeweled necklace.

But this was a magical necklace that changed with the day and night. It turned to yellows, pinks and purples at dawn and looked like the horizon in the morning as the sun arose.

At dusk, the light of the golden sun would fade, turning from pinks and purples and oranges and reds, into the night sky as the moon shone high.

In the day, the jewels where filled with sunshine and blue sky, some days with white clouds and some days without. The jewel gave off warmth in the day, for it was the rays of the sun the Dwarves had caught and placed inside.

When the Dwarves finally arrived at the steps of Odin's throne, they all got down on one knee and bowed their heads. The three in the back all placed their arms across their chest and rested a fist over their hearts, while Alfrigg held out the cushion to Thor.

Thor looked over at Loki and smiled, then let go of his hand and ascended down the steps. He took the cushion and returned to Loki, kneeling down before him as he did before with his vows, and presented it up close to the Cold Prince.

Thor was smiling up at Loki and hoped in his heart that Loki approved and accepted this marriage gift.

* * *

Loki clung to Thor, not ashamed of basically throwing himself onto his husband. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he smiled, slowly pulling back. His breath was soft and his arms shook slight in delight. He was actually married to Thor.

The queen didn't even flinch when her husband stormed out. It was nice to not have him directly breathing down her neck. Laufey was an awful man. Such an awful man, and if she cared about anything besides balanced she might have tried to not have him be so horrendous.

Laufey was pacing outside the wedding group, livid. If he were a normal blooded man he would've been literally steaming in rage and anger. Those displays, that kiss, they were horrendous. They pissed him off. And they made him miss his son.

Not for the reason one would hope, of course. He liked having a personal whore, one to call to his room and brutalize whenever he wanted. And he had just lost that. Even knowing of the betrothal agreement, he had gotten close, gotten attached to fucking him and beating him in magical ways that would make his toes curl. He, the Frost Giant King, hadn't fallen in love with his son, he hadn't become emotionally attached. He had only grown fond of having someone so verbal to abuse and to torment. This was getting too hard, and he was going to fight to get his son back.

Loki's eyes fluttered open when their lips parted, his red eyes wide with warmth and love. He could feel Thor's sweet breath on his lips, and he loved it. He looked forward to feeling it more and more, each day, each morning. His heart swelled at the thought, the prospect of having this.

Loki listened to him and smiled, stroking his hair gently as he replied, _**"I love you too, Thor. I'll be the best wife and Queen I could be, ok? And, if the time does come, I will try to be a good mother. Better than mine."**_

Loki didn't want them to part, but reluctantly did. His eyes widened as he heard there was going to be a gift. Instantly doubt flashed through his mind that Thor would like his gift. Well, he knew the man would like the present. It was simply Loki's body as an offering for sex and love. But he wasn't sure Thor would find it classy. He might find Loki cheap or disgusting for such a lewd offering. He was scared, really/very.

Loki was seized in his fear, not even looking as the Dwarves brought the necklace.

His thoughts flashed to his father, the cruel taunts he gave and the harsh punishments that were given daily.

He remembered Laufey tell him one night that he was such a whore he could never be true royalty.

He remembered the small carving of Laufey's insignia on the back of his neck, right where his hair stopped and met his skin.

 _ **"For ownership."**_ The man would snarl.

He remembered the pain of that. It took a lot of force to slice through Jotun frozen flesh, but his father did it with complete ease.

But when Thor knelt with the necklace he snapped out of his thoughts and his fears increased. It was such a beautiful necklace. He was so ashamed of the present he had to give.

He started to cry, covering his face as his shoulders shook. _**"It's beautiful,"**_ He whimpered, turning from the crowd and releasing Thor's hand. He was so full of shame and dishonor, he wanted to die. He would take years and years of pain and punishment from his father, would it have saved him from his crippling fear and disgrace.

He knew it was wrong to cry at your wedding, but he did. He was weeping. His mother watched, and felt a tinge of sadness.

Laufey heard the soft noise he remembered and a cruel smile curled onto his lips. It was a nice thing to hear.

* * *

Thor gave that gentle smile again, the one that truly showed he was a soft man inside, the smile Loki saw in the library, the one Thor only allowed a few to see. _**"I know you will be, you will be the best mother to our children and I could ask for no one better to bare my offspring."**_

Thor was just so ecstatic at having Loki as his and only his, he did not need anything but that; It meant more to him then any gift could ever. Thor did this out of the kindness of his heart and because he loved Loki deeply, and Thor did not expect anything in return.

Thor would never in all his many years think so little of Loki, the only gift Loki could give was the most private and intimate gift of all, and Thor could (and would) never ask for anything more special. Loki's abstinence for anyone but he, was the best gift Thor could ever get.

Thor's eyes widened and he suddenly felt panicked.

 _ **"Then -"**_ Thor gaped like a fish, but couldn't fine further words right away. He did not understand, if it was beautiful then why did Loki cry? _**"What is the matter?"**_ Thor's words slowly died in his throat and his brows creased, not understanding.

That was until Loki truly started to shed tears. Too quickly then, Thor took it wrongly and felt a pang in his heart.

Thor's lips pulled into a frown and he was unable to hold a steady smile. Thor did not ever think that Loki would be so upset over his gift; he didn't, even for a second, think that Loki wouldn't like it... and it hurt him.

Thor swallowed hard, so hard he was sure everyone could hear it. Thor lowered the cushion and bowed his head so that part of his hair was shadowing his eyes. He got off his knee; rising from it slowly. He swallowed again to get past the lump in his throat, and whispered quite loudly to Loki, apologizing for his choice of gift.

 _ **"I am sorry, I've chosen a poor gift,"**_ Thor's voice was heavy and monotonous; it was clear he was also very upset. His apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed again, and he turned to the Dwarves who now were looking between the two princes.

Being scorned and wounded as he was, Thor carelessly held the cushion and the necklace in one hand, and stomped down the steps. _**"My betrothed does not fancy it, take it back,"**_ Thor's words came out harsher the he meant for them to, but he was a mix of emotions inside, and because of it the sky outside clouded and darkened, right before thunder clapped and startled everyone in the hall.

The Dwarves looked between each other and then again at Thor, Alfrigg cleared his throat and spoke what the rest of his brethren where thinking. _**"But my lord, this is exactly what you had requested -"**_ But before he could get any further words out, Thor angrily snapped and shoved the cushion and necklace into Alfrigg's chest, _**"I SAID TAKE IT BACK! HE DOES NOT LIKE IT! IT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"**_

Thor had never had any of his gifts rejected, though he had never given out many. He had never been turned down, not by Maidens, not my other gods, not by anyone. But to have his gift rejected by the one person he strive for most, was the hardest blow to his feelings and heart.

Frigga instantly became concerned as well and stepped up to gently place both hands on Loki's shoulders. Her face was filled with concern and she gently whispered, _**"what is it my dear? What has happened?"**_ Frigga tilted her head a little and looked at Loki from the side, _**"Has Thor done something to upset you? You know you may tell me whatever it is and you do not have to be ashamed."**_

Frigga then couldn't stop herself from taking a sharp breath when Thor shouted and demanded the return of the gift.

She took her hands from Loki's shoulder, immediately hiking the bottom of her dress up and running down the steps to Thor. _**"Thor, my son, do not be so rash, this is all a misunderstanding,"**_ and Frigga knew that to be true. Loki's heart was pure and sweet, and any gift that Thor bestowed upon him was more the enough. It was jewelry that Loki fanced above all else, so Thor's choice in gifts was not at all wrong.

When Thor refused to even acknowledge his mother's words and was Hel bent on making the Dwarves take the necklace away, Odin finally stepped in to quell his son's anger and pained heart. But first, Odin addressed the crowd. He raised his hands at the murmuring and whispering going around, and quieted the people. _**"The ceremony has been done, Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson are now and forever betrothed. You may all return to the dinning halls for feasts and drink!"**_

And that was that.

The crowd still yammered and talked, but they all rose and one after the other, exited the great throne room.

* * *

Loki wanted to tell him, but he was so terribly ashamed. He really did, but he couldn't stop the tears. He felt so badly, he couldn't believe that Thor wouldn't think as lowly of him as his own father had. He cringed, knowing Thor would take this the wrong way.

 _ **"no-no, it's not-"**_ Loki whimpered, far to quietly to quell Thor's doubt about the gift being bad. He cringed at the thunder and at the harshness in Thor's voice. Loki tried to tell Frigga what was wrong, but would you wish to tell the queen how much of a lewd whore you were? No.

He cried harder, jumping at the roar his husband let out. He was grateful to hear Odin allow them all to drink, and then he froze, unable to even cry at what he heard next.

Laufey stood in the doorway of the great hall, not letting anyone exit. He smirked. _**"Do not fret, golden prince. Loki doesn't cry because the gift isn't good enough. He cries because he knows he isn't good enough. I'm being truthful, too. Loki, here, his gift to you is lewd and carnal, disgusting and used by a many, including myself. His gift is his scarred body. The thing you find beautiful? Find the carving of my crest on him and try not to sneer in disgust."**_

Laufey laughed, walking up to them slowly. His wife stood, absolutely enraged. He had broken balance.

 _ **"Laufey, leave the castle now! Do not say another word!"** _ She commanded, and her tone was scarier than Laufey's ever could be. But the man simply turned and struck her hard enough to make her hit the floor in pain. He turned back to his son and his husband, smirking evilly.

 _ **"Loki's told you, right? Of his rebellions in my kingdom? Oh, the boy is a winner with the crowds when he dances in the square. And if you approach him with gold, he'll do anything. I learned that a few months ago, when he accepted my gold the first time."**_

Loki whimpered, turning to face the man, _**"Father, stop, please-"**_

Laufey shook his head, _**"Your sun needs to know the truth about you. Prince Thor -"**_

He turned his attention to the man and smirked cruelly, _**"You've wed yourself to the biggest whore in all of Jotunheim, I congratulate you. Many men would like to have them all to themselves. He's very talented, and very good at faking. I'm sure he'll have you convinced the first few times you make love."**_ He spat the words out with venom and his wife stood, ripping at his hair.

His weak spot was his hair, actually. It was sensitive. He fell back, crying out in pain as she dragged him. She glanced back at her son, who looked a mixture of fear, anger, disgrace, and shame, and she smiled softly, actually meaning it.

 _ **"I know the gods will reward your balance, my son. And you look more beautiful than I would've ever known. Your sun still shines, and balance drags your cursed time from you."**_ She spoke in tongues towards the end, referring to the ominous tone of his lines.

Loki whimpered, turning to Thor. _**"I'm so sorry."**_ He gasped, covering his face while looking for a place to run.

He needed to flee. He was a caged animal and he needed to leave before he was killed emotionally. He just knew the Asgardians would never accept him now, and he doubted Thor would love him after this. He was broken. Time had done it. It had taken his sun away with only a few words.

* * *

Odin went on to addressing his son as the hall was being cleared and the only ones who where to witness his words were to be Thor, Frigga, Loki, the Dwarves and he. Odin understood more then he let on, and knew he had to put a stop to this immediately. He knew it was not that Loki did not like the gift, any god in their right mind would have accepted such a find gift.

It came right from Thor's heart, and that was why it hurt him even more. Odin found it vulgar that Thor behave in such a way at his own wedding and even more so in-front of his new wife. It was childish and Odin wanted Thor to grow up. There was no time like the present for such a thing.

 _ **"I will not have this aggression in my halls!"**_ Odin sternly spoke trying to keep his own voice and aggression at bay. He growled low afterwards, showing Thor he was not playing when he said that.

But of course, as he did with his mother, Thor ignored his father. His breath came in heavy and he huffed from his anger, but Thor heard Odin and did eventually turn around to look at him.

They both shared the same disgruntled look on their face and did not speak one word. They stared each other down, as if they were challenging each other, and perhaps thats exactly what it was. But Thor was Odin's son and Odin Thor's father, they could not possibly have won against each other, but as luck would have it Frigga intervened.

Frigga stepped in front of Loki and held her arms out, as if she was shielding Loki from Thor's anger and aggression, and she was. She stood between them in protection , though she knew Thor would never harm Loki in anyway, especially physically. But words hurt as well, and Thor's aggression and sudden rage was surely opening up old wounds Loki had gotten from his father (emotional wounds, from when Laufey yelled and became enraged with Loki and in that state hurt Loki physically). _**"This is not Loki's fault, he is damaged, he is damaged so very much."**_

Frigga understood her words, because she knew very well that was how Loki was; she did not need for Loki to tell her so. So she would have never thought of Loki as a whore either, after all she was the one who had taught her son to be a good man, to be respectable, and to have empathy for others, even those who were thyn enemy.

Thor growled and grabbed his hair with both hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, "I know! I know!" Thor shouted one last time, before his anger and aggression died and became pain and sorrow. _**"I know,"**_ Thor whispered the same words again. This time though, his voice cracked and it was filled with hurt.

Thor's face was distorted in a sorrowful look, one that reflected Loki's tear streaked face. _**"I know,"**_ Thor kept repeating and gently pushed his mother aside, only to wrap his arms around Loki and securely hold him in a tight embrace as close to his body as he was able to get Loki.

Thor berried his face in Loki's hair, and this time it was he who began to shed tears. But Thor was silent and no one else but Loki would have known, were it not for his noticeably trembling body.

Thor was never ashamed to cry in front of his mother or his father, though his father was harder on him and often told him to deal with the problem bringing him pain, rather then sit and cry about it. A lesson Thor took to heart and meaning much to deeply.

But Thor snapped his head in the direction of the voice and growled loudly through clenched teeth. His eyes were almost on fire and they bore death into Laufey who stood in the door way. If looks could kill, Laufey would be dead a thousand times over.

Odin and Frigga also turned their attention to the harsh voice, and only now had Odin noticed that his people were being sealed in. But of course, Odin would not allow his people to be hurt. The people all around slowly looked from Laufey to Thor and Loki, gasping and whispering amongst themselves.

This was almost scandalous, and would definitely be talked about for many more days, weeks even. They were waiting for a response from Thor or Odin, and of course they got what they were expecting.

When Laufey approached, Thor growled and unwrapped his arms from around Loki. His own tears dried up and he no longer was crying as Loki was, he now was seething even more then he was.

 _ **"HALT YOUR WAGGING TONGUE! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"**_ Thor shouted at the top of his lungs and lunged at Laufey, hammer in hand within seconds. But Odin immediately grabbed Thor's arm, stopping him before he could unlesh his anger and rage on Laufey, though Odin himself knew that Laufey deserved it.

Thor turned instantly on his father, yanking his arm away from Odin's hand, but not able to successfully free himself from his father's grip. _**"Father, what is the meaning of this?!"**_

 _ **"Calm yourself, violence will not resolve the matter or return the words back to mouth."**_ But it was hard for Thor. He would have been happy to have heard that if it was not his gift that had upset Loki, but his anger made it almost impossible for him to see anything but the problem.

Odin then turned to Laufey at his steps, in which the Dwarves had moved and had taken the necklace and had hidden away somewhere. But before Odin could address him personally, Laufey's wife beat him to it.

Which Odin did not necessarily mind. Frigga herself returned to Loki and wrapped her arms around the prince, replacing Thor's comfort and protection for the moment. She would allow her husband to care for the situation and work it out.

But Frigga would be lying if she said she did not admire or appreciate The Queen of Jotunheim stepping forward and standing up to her husband. Frigga knew that was rare, after all Frost Giants dominated over their loved ones and Laufey was king.

Thor was taken aback from hearing such a tone from Laufey's wife. It immediately killed the rage and anger he felt, and instead replaced it will fear. It made him want to return to Loki and shield him, protect him from all... even if that meant putting himself in the line of fire.

But when Thor saw Laufey strike his wife, that was it, that was the last straw, for him and for Odin. Frigga audibly gasped and put herself in front of Loki to shield him from the site.

Thor on the other hand wrenched his arm out of Odin's hand and rushed to Laufey, striking him in the face as he had done his wife. But it was with his hammer, not with a simple fist, and it caused Laufey's skin to split and spill his own blood.

Before Laufey staggered or hit the ground, Thor had him by the throat and was squeezing hard. He was hoping to leave marks on him, just as Laufey left marks on his wife and son. Thor again was seething, but far greater now. It startled everyone in the hall, especially when thunder cracked and lightning struck the golden palace, literally shaking the foundation and creating the floor underneath their feet to quake.

The people in the hall began to panic and piled out of the throne room as fast as possible, trying to get away from the commotion and the fight that was about to brake out.

Thor's face was only inches away from Laufey's, and it was then that he listened to the rest of Laufey's words. But Thor did not let up his grip, which was just as hard as any Laufey could produce. Thor did not say anything at first, only bore anger and hatred into Laufey's eyes; breathing heavily onto his face and listened.

But Thor could not handle the words coming from Laufey's mouth and he tightened his grip. He growled and bared his teeth, lightning flashing deadly in his eyes. "You may not talk about him as such! You had forced his hand! He did not have a choice! You are the cause of it all!" Thor could not help himself, he began to squeeze even harder and began to shake Laufey with all his might.

Frigga was quite cautious, but it was in her nature to help, especially other females, and Laufey's wife was no different. Frigga left Loki for but a moment and hiked her dress up; walking lightly past Thor and Laufey. She kneeled where Laufey's wife was and gently took her arm, holding it even when her skin set Frigga's on fire.

 _ **"Are you alright my queen?"**_ Frigga gently asked, using the same tones she used with Loki, and helped The Ice Queen to her feet. _**"Please, accept my apologies, this was not my intention when I had suggested this arranged marriage."**_

Frigga did not expect a reply or a thank you or anything, she simply helped her back onto her feet and allowed the Queen to go and care for her husband as she saw fit.

Odin himself had to step in again and restrain his son, he allowed Thor to strike Laufey and show that he would not be deterred or dominated, which was important when Thor became king. His son needed to show that he would not be pushed around and that he was chosen as king for a reason (other then being the only heir).

Odin grabbed both of Thor's hands and pride the one around Laufey's neck off. "That is enough Thor! Enough!" Odin dragged Thor back struggling. _**"Father! Release me!"**_ Thor struggled with all his might and ground his teeth, but Odin was far stronger then him and had dragged him away from Laufey.

Frigga had returned to Loki and was cradling him to her chest; rubbing his back and hushing him when he whimpered or took heavy intakes of breath. Frigga watched as Laufey's wife took care of him, grabbing him by the hair and yanking. Odin and Thor watched on, as well as the Dwarves who were not far off.

Thor would have smiled at Laufey's pain, at hearing him cry out as Loki often did and would have done in his father's presence before. But Thor was not able to curle his lips at the agony of others, even Laufey, but in this instance it was because Thor was much to angry.

Once Loki had addressed him though, and once Thor turned to look at his wife and saw the anguish and hurt in his face, Thor's anger disappeared again. _**"Loki,"**_ Thor whispered quietly and Odin released him in that moment, no struggling and no need for a command. _**"No Loki,"**_ Thor shook his head and approached him.

Frigga gently left Loki's side and allowed Thor to care and comfort him. _**"Do not apologize, it is not your fault. I love you and I always shall,"**_ Thor gently said and tilted his head to look into Loki's eyes better. Thor gently tilted Loki's head so that they looked into each other's eyes, and Thor found in Loki's red pools the fear and the need to run.

But Thor hoped that Loki would not. The happiest time of both of their lives, and it had turned into a horrendous disaster. _**"I am sorry, I was not able to protect you, not even on the day that is to be your happiest."**_ Thor straightened up and did not move from Loki, he gave Loki space to flee if he so wished.

It caused pain in Thor's heart and his own eyes flashed sorrow and his throat tightened with a forming lump. _**"If you wish to go, I will not stop you. But I hope that you will remember that I love you and that I had made a vow too, no matter your past or your future..."** _ Thor glanced deeply into Loki's eyes again for the last time, because he was sure Loki would turn and leave him once his last words were spoken, _**"But I hold hope that you will stay."**_

* * *

Loki was a cringing mess, hearing the father and son yell at each other. And he clung to Frigga for as long as she would allow. He was such a shameful, hidden creature, filled with self-hatred and horror, all of which directed towards himself. But, he was most fearful for when Odin and Thor grew silent. When they just stared, that was scary. More scary, even than his mother's harsh tone.

Loki clung to his husband and cried into his chest, his body shaking as he whimpered, _**"I love the necklace, Thor. I'm so sorry."**_ He wasn't even sure Thor could hear him, but he felt so bad. He felt pathetic, actually. More than bad, or ashamed, he felt pathetic. He could hear his golden sun crying and he knew he had caused this. He had hardly even been at the castle, and he had ruined all the sweetness, all the happiness. He wept harder, and the god's blessed him with water proof makeup.

He stiffened, his breath stopping when his father's tone broke free. He hadn't told Thor anything about his life really back in Jotunheim, hoping to just forget it. And he realized he couldn't. That was a past that was to be brought up. And Laufey brought it up well. He heard the disgusted malice in his father's tone and he felt ashamed, to his father even. That bastard got his shame, unrequited.

Laufey could tell of Odin's concerned for his precious people, although he had no intention to hurt them. He just wanted to ruin his son. That's all he wanted to do, was to ruin his life, and make him flee to home so he could be killed. For Laufey would kill him now. Laufey wanted to feel the life sift from his son's body, he wanted his hands around the frail neck and his cock once more in his ass, so Loki could die doing at least one thing his father didn't mind from him. That was his wicked fantasy.

Laufey laughed and rolled his eyes, _**"Son of Thunder, I know all about my son. I can describe the men he's lain with, if you wish. He prefers the big, burly ones, such as yourself. I can see why he's so ready for this marriage to be underway. You're just his type, Prince Thor."**_

 _ **"Yes, boy, listen to your father. Violence is no answer. But Loki is good at taking such things as that. So, don't be afraid to be rough on him. He'll moan, even if you're to rough."**_ Laufey snickered almost childishly.

He whipped around and slapped his wife. The sound was loud and cracking, resembling the thunder outside. She made a pained noise. He had never hit her this hard before, and he had hit her that hard because voice sounded dangerously in control, a thing he had beaten out of her their first year of marriage.

Loki didn't like seeing his mother hurt like that. He winced and covered his own cheek, to protect himself. It looked painful, and Loki knew it was.

Laufey spit blood, not staggering though. He had been hit harder, really. He didn't gasp either, ok with losing most breath. He kept on talking, his words cruel and dark and directed only towards slenderizing his son and ruining his just sanctioned marriage.

Loki then watched as his husband strangled his father. His body trembled, his breathing soft. He couldn't help but gape in actually fear at this legendary fight.

 _ **"I may have forced it, but there were times he enjoyed it, Prince. Your wife is the definition of whore."**_ Laufey hissed in retort before losing air.

Laufey's wife was on the ground still through this, trying to get up but finding herself unable to find the strength for a moment. She looked at Frigga, her kindess a nice balance to the men's anger. _**"I'll be fine, my queen. l Do not apologize for the arrangement. The boys will be happy together. Now, let me get my pesky husband. He's never learned when to shut up."**_ She mumbled. She pressed a gentle kiss to Frigga's forehead and murmured, _ **"Give that to my son. I am proud."**_

Loki clung to Frigga once more, happy she was holding him. He needed her comfort and her love. And she gave him enough to help a bit. He was happy to watch his mother drag his father away.

And then he apologized for destroying everything. He wanted to fall to his knees and cry loudly, but he found himself unable to. He wasn't even able to do anything except cry and whimper for forgiveness.

Loki's eyes were red and bloodshot from all the tears, and were his makeup not waterproof, it would be streaking his blue cheeks darkly. But it wasn't, thank the gods, and instead his face was simply tear stained. _**"I love you too."**_ He whimpered. His mind was racing and still, he wanted to flee, although Thor was forgiving., He hadn't believed anyone could forgive a person for this much destruction and pain. He had destroyed his own wedding.

Loki shook his head when Thor stepped away, and wrapped his arm surround the man tightly, kissing his cheek and trying to halt his tear, sniffling and giving a little cough. _**"Even with all of this, today is my happiest day, for you forgive me and you love me. I love the necklace, you know."**_ His words were soft and hoarse, and a few tears escaped his eyes still.

 _ **"I will stay, Thor. For I love you. I am your wife, and this is my home. If you are ok with being married to a whore and to a bastard, I will stay. But, my father spoke the truth, Thor."**_ And Loki decided he should come completely clean.

 _ **"And ever since this betrothal has been founded, I was trained to kill you all. He didn't say it because I told him I refused. But he did try to train me to kill you, Queen Frigga, You, King Odin, and you, Prince and my Husband Thor. And I refuse. Because I love you all already. And I'm so sorry."**_ He would've sobbed, but he had cried out all of his tears already.

* * *

Frigga was quite shocked to say the least, when the queen of Jotunheim pressed a kiss to her forehead. But she smiled and bowed her head in respect, determined to give Loki his mother's kiss.

Thor was happy at those words, despite what had just happened. Now that Laufey was gone, they could forget it happened and move on. They could finish the celebration and join the feast and be happy.

Thor instantly wrapped his arms back around Loki and held him close, feeling his pain and sorrow and wanting to take it away. When Loki leaned in to kiss his cheek, Thor didn't give him a chance too. Instead, Thor only slightly turned his head and met Loki's lips with his own. Then Thor gently wiped the few remaining tears that fell from Loki's eyes.

It was as if the words did not faze Thor at all, but in actuality It hurt Thor to hear those things. Not because Loki slept around, no, It was the pain Loki had to go through. For Thor had also slept around, and not just with fine maidens, but with fine young gentlemen as well.

It only made Thor squeeze Loki tighter and Thor placed a kiss to the top of his head. _**"You will never be a whore in my eyes, but if that is what you wish to call your desire of the flesh, then I too am a whore."**_

Odin and Frigga hardly cared of Loki's past, what was done was done. They had made mistakes themselves in the past, Odin's mistakes far greater then that of his wife's. And then he was granted the gift of wisdom and knew his wrongs and wished never to see the same happen to his son.

This was none of their business, this was something between husband and wife (as all husbands and wives have secrets to share with each other). So Odin gently touched his wife's arm and spoke whispered words, _**"we shall leave them now my dear, you need rest now. Come,"**_ But before Odin could take her away to bed, she had one last thing to do.

Frigga's last words were to Thor. She gently touched his arm and he turned his head to give her attention for a moment. She herself looked withered from Laufey's energy and the chaos he created in such a short amount of time. She needed sleep and her husband knew it. He would lay her to rest for the evening and he would meet his son and his son's wife at the feast.

 _ **"Take care of him Thor,"**_ was her whispered words. Then she turned to Loki and gave him that gentle, loving smile. _**"Your mother is proud, she wanted me to tell you and wished for me to give this to you,"**_ Frigga then leaned in and gave the gentle kiss The Cold Queen gave her.

Only after, did Odin gently take her away; picking her up as if she was lighter then air, and exiting the hall.

Thor smiled to himself and saw his father take his mother, then turned back to Loki and gently placed his forehead against his wife's. He closed his eyes for but a moment and whispered to himself, but loud enough Loki could hear too. _**"I will always care for you,"**_ Thor opened his eyes again and gently smiled a small smile.

* * *

Loki kissed Thor back, surprised still that he would want to actually kiss such dirty, used lips. He did enjoy it, though. He loved Thor, and he doubted anything would ever change that.

The declaration that Thor made about him not being a whore made Loki surprised. Everyone usually heard that and they always just let it be that he was a whore. In his own kingdom, they called him that freely without a care that he was royalty. He really wasn't royalty. Only in title and blood, but not in action or liking. He had always felt un-at home. And his people knew, and they exploited his royal insecurity.

Laufey and his wife of course had problems, but they held their ground and they made sure everyone knew they were royalty. No one ever even tried to trample them for they were to strong and in control. Loki never wanted to be his parents except for when he witnessed them holding their ground. That was the only time he envied the harsh, cold people that had give him life.

Loki watched Frigga, seeing how tired she looked. He was so terribly angry towards his father for all he had done. Making Frigga tired was now added to the list. He didn't speak, just listened to her talk gently to her son. He smiled small as she told him to take care of Loki. It was a gentle, loving thing to say and he was happy to have heard it,

He stopped in surprise as Frigga kissed his head. He could hardly believe it was from his mother. And then he quickly remembered a snipet from his childhood.

A servant had blamed him for a broken lamp, and Loki had furiously denied it. He demanded the servant fess up. In that moment, he stood up for himself for the first time, and the servant, so surprised, did as told.

Loki's mother had smiled at him and kissed his forehead. _**"You have great balance, my boy. I am proud of you."**_

He smiled, snapping back to the present moment. _**"Thank you, Frigga. I hope you rest well."**_ He murmured, watching her go with only slight worry. He knew Odin had this under control, even if he was worried about her, he knew her husband was, too. And he would care for her, for this was Asgard, where husbands loved their wives. It was nice to see. Especially seeing Odin lift her up. He laughed into his palm quietly.

Loki turned back to Thor at about the same time that his husband turned to him. He exhaled quietly and let his own eyes slip closed. _**"I will always love you."**_ He replied softly, his own eyes fluttering open slowly. He smiled and leaned in, kissing his golden sun with a soft, loving passion.

He was worried, about the feast of course, but he wasn't going to voice his worry now. He was too busy showing his dear, beautiful husband that he did love him. The kiss was semblance of that, and Loki really wanted it proven.

 _ **"Can you put the necklace on me?"**_ He asked quietly when their lips disconnected. He didn't know if it was still a sensitive subject or not. He really did love the piece of jewelry, though.

* * *

Thor felt the same way as Loki, he loved the Jotun Prince and nothing would change that. They were married now anyhow, and there was nothing anyone could do anyway.

Anyone could say the same for Thor and Odin, as well as Frigga. Even she had told Loki he had to show his dominance and place to gain the respect of the people. That meant acting like a Queen and being kind like one.

But Loki had no problem doing that, even Frigga could see the heart of gold he had.

Thor became confused and cocked his head slightly to the side, raising a single eyebrow. Why had Loki been laughing? Thor wondered, but he didn't ask; to see Loki smile and laughing was to sweet to ruin by asking.

Thor smiled at Loki's words. He knew Loki would; even though they met only hours ago, Thor knew Loki, even if Loki had with held information about his past until now. _**"I will always love you as well,"**_ And when Loki opened his eyes and kissed him, Thor kept his closed and took in a deep breath, while passionately pressing a kiss back.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's back and pulled him closer so that their chest were squished together. Thor hummed in his throat at the sweet of Loki's lips and lifted Loki off of his feet with ease.

When they parted, Thor opened his eyes and suddenly his face dropped. Those blue eyes of his got wide and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. He immediately glanced around him in a rush, having forgot about the entire gift.

Thor did not see the Dwarves around, so think they had left with the necklace, Thor looked back at Loki and gave a sigh. _**"No, I am sorry my love,"**_ Thor didn't wish to look Loki in the eye, being he had lost the gift Loki had loved. But Thor did look into those blood red eyes and confessed, _**"I do not have it any longer."**_

But just as Thor said that, Four stunted men with long and large beards emerged from behind one of the pillars in the halls. One of them still had the cushion, and on the cushion was the necklace still.

Alfrigg cleared his throat when they approached Thor and Loki, and yet again he held it out to them, but not before bowing his head. " _ **My Princes,"**_ Thor's lips cracked into a large smile and he let go of Loki for but a moment to turn to the Dwarves.

He picked up the necklace and returned to Loki with it held up. Of course Thor treated it gently, just as he would always treat Loki. Thor smiled even more, _**"Turn around my queen."**_

* * *

Loki laughed as he was lifted up, playfully pretending to wheeze. He gave a loud squee and kicked his legs, He giggled, breaking the kiss to ask for the necklace, which he truly had loved. It was actually very magnificent. He had always had a fascination towards the sky, although it was always really dark in Jotun, So, he didn't have much to be fascinated with. But this necklace let him be filled with wonder, and he was.

Loki was a mere second from reassuring his lover that it was fine. That he didn't need a necklace, when the Dwarves approached. He watched them walk up and he smiled, knowing that had the gift. He saw it. And then he remembered he had basically caused Thor to scream at them and made a note to apologize.

Loki smiled brighter when the beautiful jewelry was presented to them. He turned, allowing Thor to gently put it on him. It looked beautiful. He hadn't ever had so many pretty things around him in one day.

He walked to the Dwarves and smiled at them. _**"Thank you. Thank all of you for this beautiful gift. And I'm sorry for crying and causing Thor to scream at you. I was just very ashamed that my gift wasn't as magnificent as his was. Truly, this necklace is marvelous, and I'm happy – grateful really – that you all made it."**_

He glanced back at Thor, making that face that basically said, 'don't you think you should apologize for screaming at them? Yeah, I know dominance is a royal thing, but there's no need to be rude and ignore the fact that you were in the wrong there, dear. You should've asked why I was crying before you snapped on the nice people. Now, please say sorry.'

That's basically what his look meant, and he knew Thor knew right away what that face was for. Everyone knew why he'd make that face, Because Thor had been in the wrong and these wonderful people did not deserve that.

* * *

There was nothing that warmed Thor's heart more then Loki's happy smile and his sweet giggles. There was nothing more beautiful either.

Thor chuckled himself, smiling back and beaming as Loki's sun. And when Loki apologized to him, he didn't stop and kissed him again. _**"I am just joyed that you do not think little of my gift."**_ And Thor kissed Loki again passionately.

Thor thanked them for keeping the necklace and they had given a nod & smile in return.

Then Thor placed the necklace gently around Loki's neck, making sure the jewels lined his beautifully defined colour bone and rested just above his chest.

Thor secured it and then looked at Loki with it on. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and he did hope that Loki would give him the pleasure of wearing it as he ravished him (and wearing ONLY it).

Thor gently touched Loki's skin with his finger tips; gliding his fingers softly and lightly down and over his collar bone, then gently along the jewels that were cool at the moment.

And when Loki apologize to the Dwarves after, Thor realized what he had done. Thor didn't need to be told, he was about to apologize to the Dwarves when Loki gave him that look.

Truth be told, it gave Thor butterflies. Not in a bad way, but the kind that made Thor want to pick Loki up and take him to bed. It could have been the thought that Loki was now his wife and it was definitely the look himself, Thor thought it was cute.

Loki immediately took the roll of wife, something that turned Thor on unbelievable as it seemed. Even if it was Loki nagging him as a good wife does her husband.

Thor did feel guilty, and he did know right from wrong, and he did know he should have not done that; the Dwarves had done a great thing for him and they did not deserve the way they were treated.

So Thor listening to the demanding look on Loki's face and he apologized. Thor stepped up beside his wife and crossed an arm over his chest, placing his fist above his heart. He quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head, _**"I apologize for my behavior and such words I have spoken. I could not have asked for better crafts-men to craft the gift around my wife's neck. Please forgive me."**_

Thor only stood when the Dwarves had given a nod in acceptance to both Thor's and Loki's appology. He smiled at them and said, _**"You will be compensated for your efforts and your trip here, I am also honored to have had you present at our wedding.**_ "

Thor then held his arm out for Loki to take, smiling at him. And then he motioned with his free hand toward the doors; addressing the Dwarves again, _**"Please, Will you not stay and feast tonight on food and drink, and bless us with your company?"**_

Dwarves were not the type to turn down good food and especially good drink, so of course they got to their feet and accepted the offer. _**"Nothing would please us more,"**_ Alfrigg spoke for them all and Thor nodded in their direction once, smiling. _**"Wonderful! Now if you please,"**_ Thor motioned to the door again and gently pulled Loki along, heading down along the red carpet again.

* * *

Loki closed his eyes as the necklace was gently placed on him. The metal wasn't to warm or to cold. It was just perfect, and for some reason, Loki almost expected that. He knew there was magic in the piece of jewelry, and he loved that fact.

It settled perfectly on his chest, although Loki couldn't see it, he knew it looked stunning on, him, and he wasn't even being egotistical. He was just stating a simple fact. He wondered briefly how well Thor liked how it looked on him when He felt his husband's fingers gliding his flesh and the jewels. He wondered also, how aroused Thor might be, dare Loki where it while they fucked.

He had heard a rumor that some people, the ones truly in love, had peaked arousal on the night of their wedding. They could go mad with lust. And Loki wondered if that might happen to Thor and he at the feast. He sort of hoped, sort of didn't.

He did because that usually proved that the people that were married truly loved each other. And consummating the marriage like that was sacred and almost holy, were you to ask a select people set.

He didn't because he was wary to even attend the feast. Everyone would be staring at him and whispering about what his father had said, and he didn't what to have to deal with that. He really didn't want to have to deal with that.

Thor gently touched Loki's skin with his finger tips; gliding his fingers softly and lightly down and over his collar bone, then gently along the jewels that were cool at the moment.

Loki glanced back at Thor, waiting for him to apologize after he had given the look. He wondered for a moment why Thor looked at him such a way. It was almost a desire strung glance, but it hadn't quite evolved yet.

He wondered if maybe Thor was feeling like that, like he had an unusual amount of desire in his body. Loki thought he might be, because Thor was looking better and better each second Loki's eyes slipped slowly over his lover's body.

Loki smiled, hearing Thor apologize, like he needed to. He nodded in agreement to what the man said. _**"We wish truly for you to join the festivities of our union."**_ He added, grinning when the Dwarves agreed.

He was slightly surprises at being drug around, but it wasn't completely horrible. He did speak softly to his husband, asking, _**"Do we have to go to the feast? I'm hesitant to be judged by the people I am supposed to rule, Thor, and I know they will judge me. This is a beautiful place, but not everyone just ignores their queen being named an incestual whore by their own father."**_ He was voicing his fears because he didn't want to get to the feast and have a break down because people were staring at him.

He just wanted to celebrate with his husband, truthfully.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_  
Laufey is such an asshole!


End file.
